Heaven Must Have Sent You
by superimperfection
Summary: 'Then you came into my lonely days, with your tender love and sweet ways' Joey & Lauren Fic
1. Chapter 1

So my head came up with this new story so I had to write it and post it because I rather like the idea myself! Not sure how many chapters it will be but for now enjoy and I hope you like it!

**Heaven Must Have Sent You**

"Lauren it's time to get up, you can't afford to be late darling" Tanya called up the stairs of number 5. Waking Lauren Branning was like waking a hibernated tortoise, almost impossible. It was a rare day in the Branning family home as finally Lauren had a job interview in central London for a marketing company. As soon as she applied, they replied days later impressed by her artwork and offered her an interview right then and there. To say it was a spot of good luck was a fair judgement as Lauren rarely had any luck in any shape or form. Her troubled life started from very young and it continued vastly from there as she found herself getting into all sorts of trouble; usually after necking a bottle or two of alcohol. Not too long ago, Lauren found herself seeking help after having a bottle too many and finally facing up to her problems; something she hide from most of the time, seeking solace in other forms. Finally she accepted her life for what it was, mind over matter.

Fine, her dad was married to another women who was now pregnant with their first child, their mother was leaving for a little while to sort her head leaving Lauren and Abi to manage the house and their own life's and taking their little brother with her. To be honest she would miss Tanya more than she would like to admit but having the freedom and time to herself was something she was looking forward too, as well as living up the expectations to look after the house responsibly as take care of Abi, who protested she didn't need looking after, which was unsure she could barely cook a slice of bread let alone a full meal.

"I'm up I'm up women, jesus" she muttered reaching the bottom of the stairs, shuffling past to get to the kitchen.

"Your interview is in 2 hours, now do you have everything prepared?" Tanya fussed around the kitchen serving Lauren her rather large breakfast the statement _'You can't work on an empty stomach'_ being thrown around.

"Yes I have my portfolio, my CV and outfit ready, don't panic mum" she sighed, sometimes her mother could be a worry wart, when she really didn't need to be.

"Shall we meet for lunch my treat before I see Poppy, I need to make sure she is all ready for when I leave this week" she asked her daughter, who was now engrossed in her food.

"As long as it _is_ your treat I'm down for it" she spluttered through mouthfuls of a full English.

"Of course darling, right I better go good luck, you will smash it" pecking the top of Laurens head, she scooted from the kitchen, picking up her keys and bag, then front door shutting behind her, leaving Lauren to get ready in peace; something she was desperate for.

Slipping on her new deep purple pencil dress and black blazer, Lauren opted to attend her rather messy hair. Running the brush through it she decided to keep it down straight, having it that way complimented the outfit better. After choosing the perfect black wedges and applying minimal make up because frankly she didn't like wearing much anyways; a far cry from the emo days she suffered all those years ago she was finally ready to leave. Picking up her hand bag and portfolio she headed for the station.

In all honesty, everyone who knew Lauren were surprised she had even applied for a job, let alone actually got offered an interview. Lauren grabbed it with both hands, not only because it was an amazing opportunity but just to prove that she wasn't the lazy drunk everyone had her pinned as. She was good at art and actually enjoyed it and for Lauren that was big as she didn't enjoy much unless it was reality TV & a strong alcoholic drink.

Arriving outside the huge glass building at Victoria, she couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed. It was bigger than she ever imagined, it was very flash the huge sign at the front concluding that. Pushing open the entrance door she was greeted by a very friendly receptionist, who clearly brushed up on her people skills as a hobby, her smile almost represented the Cheshire Cat.

"Hi welcome to Blake Marketing, my names Danielle, how may I help you?" smiling sweetly it was almost sickly.

"Hi I have an interview with Mr Blake, Lauren Branning" she voice suddenly seemed gloomy compared to miss happy go lucky sat in front of her.

"Ah yes lovely, if you go to the, top floor room 101" she replied, handing Lauren a day pass for the lifts and security. Looking around she spotted the lift at the end of the corridor. Pressing the button she suddenly felt nervous. She wasn't too good at first impressions, she could be snappy and judgemental; it didn't usually work in her favour.

As the lift reached the top floor, she took a large gulp of air trying desperately to calm her nerves. Once more she was greeted by another receptionist, this one wasn't so suffocating sweet, she seemed pretty normal.

"Hi Lauren Branning to see Mr Blake" her voice giving off more confidence than she actually possessed. The receptionist pressed her phone "Mr Blake, Lauren Branning to see you" she said glancing up at Lauren then back at the phone.

"Send her through" the voice echoed down the phone, as the receptionist pointed towards the large door at the end. Standing outside it, she took a minute just to steady herself, she really didn't want to fuck up this interview, she knew her chances were slim, but still to say she tried her best would be nice. Her hand hesitated over the door handle before finally dropping it down the large door opening rather easily as she stepped in closing it behind her.

Turning around, she noticed the black office chair was facing the other way looking out towards the breath taking view of London. As it turned to face her, she was caught off guard. Her breathing suddenly came to a halt, a gorgeous dark brown set of orbs settled on her own, before they trailed down her frame, head to toe. Gulping loudly, she couldn't remember how to move her feet, instead he walked over to her, giving Lauren that much needed chance to study the person in front of her. His crisp black suit clung to his clearly muscled body, the material tight over his biceps which were at least to say **bulging**. The white shirt had a few buttons opened at the top exposing a little chest hair much to her liking. Finally pulling away her gaze from his impressive body, they met his face. His strong square jaw suited his body, he had the most blazing eyes she had ever seen someone have, his short dark hair finishing off this god like look.

She couldn't help but notice the smirk that had swept across his face as if he knew she had just checked him out.

"I'm Lauren" she suddenly blurted out, her mind now returning to a normal motion, laughing a little nervously as he took her out stretch hand within his rather large hands moving it into a shaking motion. The feeling of his skin touching her was delicious, if she could of held onto his hand she would of but that would have been rather odd.

"Nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Joey Blake" his voice almost purring his reply seductively, although it was tinged with a slightly cockney accent, making her heart flutter a little more.


	2. Interview

**Interview**

His name rang through her head, Joey, what a sexy name to possess. She couldn't quite get over how good looking he really was, like seriously how do these people exist?

After sitting back down in his chair, he offered for her to sit opposite him, to be honest she had never felt so nervous in someone's presence before, usually she was the one making people feel nervous; but that was because they expected to get a sarcastic comment sent their way. She couldn't help but notice this look he was giving her, it was between flirtatious and amused it was rather unsettling.

"So Lauren, can I have a look at your portfolio" his hand outstretched towards the large folder tightly in her grasp. Once more she became a little speechless just hearing his voice as she leant over the desk not realising the lovely view she had given Joey of her cleavage. Clearly his throat delicately as to move his thoughts swiftly away from her breast he began flicking through the folder. His eyes taking in the outstanding work she had put together, each piece different from the other. The amount of time and effort that had been put into each one was clear as day.

"These are amazing" he smiled at her, seeing her body relax from the tense position it had been in.

"Oh thank you" Lauren replied quietly, she knew her art was good, but hearing it from a stranger especially one that looked as HOT as he did made It a whole lot better.

"So what could you bring to my company?" he quizzed, resting his arms on the desk, only to further expose his ridiculous arms. He raised his eyebrow a little as he watched her process this question.

"I'm not sure if I'm honest" she laughed nervously, she wasn't about to blag a load of bull, Lauren had only ever been herself now wasn't the time to act like someone she wasn't. "I talk a lot, when I'm not nervous but when I am I babble like now, I guess I have a vision, I put that through my art work so if you gave me your vision I could put it down on paper for you" she smiled it was a honest answer a representation of who she was.

"I've never had someone answer so honestly" he commented, leaning back into his chair, taking in the beauty that sat before him. Joey had plenty of women walk through his office doors shower him with everything he expected to hear, yet this girl in front of him had been completely honest with him, it was a breath of fresh air; not to mention she was breathtakingly gorgeous she had caught his attention for the first glance.

"What you see is what you get" she replied, the braver Lauren Branning shining through now she felt more comfortable, especially as he was pleased she had been honest.

"I don't doubt that" he smirked, his eyes darkening a little as he allowed himself to trail his eyes down her again, it was almost like he couldn't stop an involuntary act. Lauren blushed a little seeing the way he was looking at her.

"So how long have you been up and running?" she questioned, now the one to take him off guard, she was genuinely interested in his company, yet showed little signs of interest in him another thing which caught him off guard as he was used to women throwing themselves at him from the word go.

"2 years, it's been whirlwind" he smiled admiring his hard work to get to where he is. "Hard work pays off".

"Clearly, this place is seriously impressive" she commented, letting her eyes look around his office although it was drawn back to him more than she would like to admit.

"Good to know you like it seen as you will be working here" he smirked, watching as her petite face scrunched up cutely with confusion. "Wait are you offering me the job?" his mouth popping open a little with shock.

"Yup, welcome to the team Lauren, I think you will be perfect for this place" standing up from his black chair he once more extended his hand out towards her. Lauren grabbing it rather eagerly as she shook it rather excited that she had actually achieved something. "Your not screwing with me are you?" she asked, letting the words slip from her mouth before realising they had already gone. "Shit sorry" she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth, now having sworn twice in front of her new boss. Although he seemed rather amused as he shook his head chuckling, "Don't sweat it babe" the word 'babe' rolling easily off of his tongue as if he had known he forever. No guy had ever called her babe, it had never sounded so sexy until now, giving her a little bit of empowerment.

Lauren pulled her hand away reluctantly, letting it drop to her side as she picked up her folder and bag, needing to escape these ridiculous ideas she had floating around her head about her new boss. Smiling weakly she turn away, though she could feel his burning gaze resting on her behind, she felt the need to turn around a double check but she just couldn't do it, he made her so nervous.

"See you Monday Miss Branning" her last name rolling smoothly from his tongue, why did everything he said sound so sexual, she couldn't felt but feel aroused by every little thing he said.

_He's your boss girl_, get a grip was all she could think to steady herself.

This was going to be challenging, little did Lauren know, Joey **LOVED** a challenge.


	3. First Day

Thank you for your reviews, love hearing them, I decided to write this story from Laurens point of view from now on, I can really get into how she is feeling! Anyways enjoy :) more to come later :)

**First day**

My first day came around quicker than expected, suddenly it was Monday morning and the weekend of celebrating my success had now passed, I had to be professional. It wasn't that I would struggle with completing the work to my highest standard or anything to do with the work load that I would be facing; it was the simple fact that I couldn't stop thinking about ripping my new boss from his delicious suit. The whole weekend I could only see his face when I closed my eyes, the way his eyes connected with mine; and if I was correct during that interview he had checked me out more than once. Maybe he was just sussing out the new girl but from where I was sat it was blatant.

Arriving at the office a little earlier, I was once again greeted by Miss sickly sweet as I passed by her heading for the lift. Joey had emailed me giving all the details of my new job. I would have my own office much like everyone here, but mine would be on his floor; opposite his office, _Great_.

I wasn't sure if he did it deliberately, not like it was likely but I just couldn't help but have this nagging feeling. Smiling politely at the receptionist on the floor, I walked to my new office, pausing outside the door for a second, this was it a new start a new chapter in the life of Lauren Branning.

"Everything okay?" I gasped a little, his voice surprising me as I went to turn around not realising how close behind me he was. "Sorry" I blushed bumping into him a little before dropping the handle down on the door letting myself in. "Just bit overwhelming" I replied, again looking around my office, it was much larger than I ever imagined, the view just as beautiful as his one, and I guess I felt a little spoilt by it.

"It's bound to be, it's your first day but you have any problems just tell me" he smiled brightly.

"Thanks Joey" trying to tame my blushes this time as I moved around to sit on my chair. "I'll leave you to it" he replied leaving my room, closing the door behind him. Finally released a breath I didn't realise I had been holding in. God if this was the effect he had over me I wasn't sure how to survive.

As I settled into my new office, I couldn't resist glancing up occasionally, a window opposite my desk looked straight through into his, how I was supposed to get any work done when I could just watch him from my desk every day baffled me. I had sworn I saw him doing the exact same to me, just casually looking through before back to his computer.

My first assignment was for a small company wanting a new look for their company as they were about to branch out. Researching them was easy, their website gave me everything I needed to start designing a new logo, and it was just hard to work when my eyes kept drifting to my boss. Sighing inwardly I turned to face the view hoping it was clear my mind of all these ridiculous fantasies about Joey. I needed clarity, it was never going to happen, I was his new employee and to be honest someone as good looking as Joey could have any pick of girls and I certainly wasn't in that category, maybe he was just flirty with all his female staff something I needed to get used to without getting carried away. Suddenly my thoughts were disturbed by a light knocking on my door, twirling around in my chair I saw him standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame his eyes were all over me. _Get used to it love, he's flirty._

"Hey" I smiled clearly my throat, placing down my sketch book.

"I'm just going for a coffee, wondered if you wanted to join me" he asked simply, taking me a little off guard. Maybe he did this with all new staff to be the friendly boss, get to know them a little better.

"Um sure" I replied, I couldn't exactly turn down the boss now could I, I mean it would be rude.

Thankfully the Starbucks was only around the corner, so the awkward silent walk would only be a short time. Sitting down with our coffees, I once more found myself eyeing him up, I really needed to get that under control I didn't know if he even knew I was doing it but I wanted to keep it that way.

"So tell me about yourself" he asked sipping on his coffee.

"Depends what you want to know" I laughed awkwardly, I highly doubt that Joey would want to know that I used to drink far too much until it got so bad I ended up in hospital, or that my family was a disaster, my did married to another women, my mum gone off god knows where with only a number to contact her with, the fact I was running my house taking care of my younger sister.

"Family?" he quizzed, oh god really he wanted to know about my family.

"Um where to start" I pondered trying hard to delay telling him about my tragic family. "I have a younger sister and brother, a mum and dad and step mum" I smiled, swallowing hardly I hated calling Kristy a step mum because to me she wasn't even that she was some women who tore apart my family and I still resented her a little for that. "What about you?" I asked, if he was digging my life I was allowed to nose into his right?

"I have a younger sister and a mum, my dad left when I was 6" he face washed a little with anger at the mention of dad. Clearly he hadn't seen him since; this was a topic he wasn't comfortable with.

"So what made you get into marketing?" I asked stirring clear of the family topic.

"I wanted to make something of myself, I worked a while at a marketing company for a few years before setting up my own company it grew from there" he smiled clearly proud of his achievements.

"That's good, at least you knew where you were heading" I smiled, sighing a little, I didn't know what I was doing until recently, to say I was grateful for this job was an understatement, it final gave me purpose.

"How come you never went to art university?" he questioned, his eyes burning into mine with curiosity.

"For a while I didn't know what I wanted to do, my life hasn't been the easiest so I just kept my art to myself something to escape to, I guess I didn't want it to become a chore if I did go to university" god I really sounded miserable, here I was spilling my guts to my new boss who by now must be thinking why on earth have I hired this nut job.

"Why did you feel the need to escape?" catching me off guard, something which happened often now. "Sorry I don't mean to pry" it was his turn to blush.

"No its okay, family problems and I lost my older brother so art gave me something to focus on" I smiled, trying desperately not to think of Bradley.

"Oh I'm sorry" his eyes now connecting mine, as if he could see the pain hidden behind them.

"It's okay, learn to live with it" unexpectedly his hand reached out and squeezed mine lightly, comforting me, but it also sent a spark through my body. How could someone's touch make me feel so much better about a situation? God I had only known Joey for a few days yet I had opened up to him about most things that I never had said to anyone before. Although he made me nervous, he also made me feel comfortable as if I had known him longer, for some reason I felt a connection.

"You're a strong person" he stated, taking his hand back, though I wouldn't of mind if he had kept it there, or placed them on another part of my body, _Stop it Lauren, getting carried away again_.

"Maybe" I blushed, still having these wild thoughts in my mind.

"We better get back" he smiled, helping me up from the chair, our bodies lightly touching each other. I could feel his chiselled chest through his white shirt, I could only imagine what lay beneath. I had realised his hand resting on my waist obviously to steady me, but he hadn't removed it, the feeling of his fingers on my body was too much to handle.

He suddenly broke our gaze, reluctantly taking his hand away from my body, as we both felt a little awkward again, why did we keep having these encounters, it wasn't making it any easier, now more than ever I wanted to throw myself at him.


	4. Date?

**Date?**

My first few weeks flew by, I finally felt as if I had settled in. It took a while to learn everything, such as the computer system, how to manage my diary because I would be attending too many clients. But after grasping the ropes of the company I felt as if I belonged there, thanks to Joey who helped me out so much more than I expected him too. The only downside to it was my attraction for him grew every second, I found myself involuntary biting down on my lip as I watched him in his office, then blushed ridiculously as he popped his head up noticing me, _embarrassing_.

I always found myself in weird situations with him, take the other day I just happened to be getting into the lift and there he was, all fresh and crisp smirking at me, until a load of employees squashed into the lift with us resulting in me pushed up rather close to his chest, my hands became a little sweaty with the close proximity, although he didn't seem fazed by it at all, it was all definitely one sided. That's when I decided I had to take my mind off of him somehow; I needed a date, preferably with someone very good looking so I could start obsessing on their good looks rather than my boss, although Joey had pretty much set the standards on good looks.

Flicking through my phone book I glanced at all the contacts I had, each one either having a partner, or I just simply wasn't interested in at all. Then I stumbled across a name, Liam who I had met out clubbing with the girls. He had instantly taking a liking to me and we switched numbers. He was attractive and rather charming, not Joey charming but nevertheless It would be worth a try just to do anything to get my mind off of Joey.

Deciding to text him so I didn't seem so desperate, when in all honesty I was desperate, desperate to take my mind away from the god in the office opposite, who just took his blazer off, exposing his ridiculously muscled chest and arms. I couldn't put off my natural moan of satisfaction before shaking my head lightly and reaching for my phone.

"Hey Liam, its Lauren wondered if you fancied meeting up sometime? X"

SENT, I sighed, I wasn't sure if he would reply, it was weeks ago we first met and I hadn't really contacted him since, my mind too focused on work, _liar_, focused on Joey.

Liam ended up replying as we exchanged a few texts arranging to meet up for dinner. I wasn't too excited as I should have been when going on a first date, but honestly the only person I wanted a dinner date with was Joey, but I knew it would never happen, why would he be interested in someone like me, plain Lauren, so finally getting over myself I allowed myself to feel a little excitement about my date, it might be surprised and enjoy it.

"What has you smiling?" Joey appeared at my doorway, his typical smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh um I have a date tonight" I replied innocently, secretly hoping he would be jealous, even though I knew he wouldn't be, no doubt he had a different girl in his bed every night, he was cocky enough to have.

"Oh with anyone nice?" he quizzed, his face dropping a little as we spoke.

"Not sure yet, I hope so" I smiled a little, this might be my chance for a little happiness, maybe even a relationship which was something I never went into.

"Have fun" he replied bluntly before turning swiftly from my doorway and back into his office, his door shutting behind him. I couldn't help but think what an odd reaction he had, but maybe he as bringing up the boarders between employee and employer, we had a pretty relaxed relationship maybe he was changing that to be more professional. Sighing I carried back on with my work, my date tonight sitting in the back of my head, whilst I fused a little too much over Joey's reaction.

"I won't be home late Abs" I called, closing the front door behind me as I made my way to the station to meet Liam.

"Hey you" he greeted me, pecking my cheek softly, "Hey Liam" I replied, I let myself study him for a second. He was good looking, tall, slightly blond hair, the complete opposite to Joey. Wait why are you thinking about Joey whilst you're on a date with someone else?

The conversation flowed relatively easy between us, finding some common ground which was nice. But that was the problem is was only nice, it wasn't epic or super romantic and I couldn't stop myself comparing him to Joey. I had more connection with a pencil than with Liam and he didn't even do anything wrong he was completely nice and sweet and treated me like a lady, but I was missing that spark with him. After finishing up dinner, he politely walked be back home, pecking my cheek softly once more as I dodged his lunge for my lips.

"We should do this again sometime" he smiled, I could tell his feelings for me were stronger than mine for him.

"Yeah" I replied, lying once more I didn't want another date with him, I felt rather mean about the whole situation but I couldn't exactly turn around and say no we shouldn't because you're not the man I want. The night ended fairly early as I found myself staring up at my bedroom ceiling. How had Joey managed to work his way under my skin that I was actually put off a date. I have known someone to cloud my thoughts as much as him, I guess I think about him 80% of the day between the normal thought clouds, surely that's not normal. Tiredness soon took over as I feel asleep, Joey once more invading my dreams.

Arriving at work on time I slipped into my office undetected by Joey, _not that he would even care, you really over think things girl_. Sitting down at my desk I spotted an email from Joey in my inbox.

**How was date night? J **

I studied the email for a few minutes, surely this is pushing the boundaries of boss and employee. Why was he so interested?, _maybe he likes you. Oh here we go using your imagination. _Shaking my head lightly I hestaited over the keys.

_Date night sucked, I think I may just be a nun! L _

Pressing send, I looked through to his office, he chuckled a little before rolling his eyes at me jokingly. I guess I liked the relationship I had with Joey, we were flirty but could be jokey with each other.

**Did he bore you to this conclusion? J **

Now it was my turn to laugh, he had got in one, well except the part that should be I fancy the pants off of you that's why my date sucked.

_I think I snored at one point! Better get to work, boss might sack me L _

I chuckled pressing send finally loading up the pieces I had to complete today. I had two logos that needed finalising and a room design, finally something to take my mind away from the god opposite me.

"I wouldn't sack you, your too valuable" his voice suddenly at my doorway again.

I laughed lightly, placing my pencil down, leaning back in my chair, as he shut the door behind him, sitting down opposite me. "I don't think I've ever been called valuable" I laughed again, I was rather truthful when I wanted to be.

"Well you have been now" he grinned exposing his perfect teeth that sat in his perfect mouth, my eyes darting to his lips. How I would love to attack them, ravish them with kisses. _Snap out of it women._

"Well thank you boss" I smirked, picking up my pencil and sketch book.

"Don't sweat it babe" he muttered, although I felt my ears prick at that word babe, why was it so sexy now it was used on me. Then he flashed me that gorgeous grin of his before standing up from the chair making his way back to his office. My eyes drifting to his perfect bottom that was concealed within those tight suit trousers. _You want him_.

Yes I was well and truly fucked now.


	5. Friend

**Friend **

After finally admitting defeat to my feelings, although I still couldn't do anything about them I decided being friends with Joey was better than being nothing with him. Maybe being friends might calm down the strong physical feelings towards him. In all honesty I was hoping I would get to know his personality more, maybe dislike him a little for being over cocky then my attraction would fade. _Doubt it_

A normal day at work occurred after being there for a month now I had got to know more and more of the staff on my floor, who were all into marketing and design and I fitted perfectly into the team. Taking a look at my emails, my friend Rosie had sent a group email to everyone on the floor arranging a night out, apparently it is a regular occurrence, although she told me Joey never came, he didn't like to mix business and pleasure, _there is your answer_.

I immediately accepted, a night out would be perfect, everyone lets their hair down, _yeah sometimes you way too much_, it was a chance to get to know people properly outside the busy working environment. Finishing for the afternoon, I only had one last thing to do, drop some files into Joey's office, before heading home to get ready for the night out.

"Hey, these are done" I smiled after knocking lightly at his door. His face lighting up when he saw me_, get over yourself he is like this with everyone_.

"Great thanks Lauren" he replied, standing up to take the files away from me, our fingers lightly grazing one and other before I dropped my hand away, I was letting myself get flustered at the contact.

"Is it okay if I go now, need to get ready for tonight" I asked, although I didn't need to I wanted to make the point that I was going hoping maybe he would change his mind that he would come and loosen up a bit.

"Of course babe" he replied, no mention of tonight at all, _damn_.

"Laters" I threw a smile his way before scooting from his office, my bag in my hand. I was going to enjoy tonight whether or not he was there.

…...

And there she goes swanning out of my office completely oblivious to how she makes me feel. I had been thrown off guard the first day she walked into my office, her purple dress clinging tightly to her slender frame, the way she blushed at certain comments I made, but her pure honesty made me like her even more. I don't think there has ever been a time where a girl has left me speechless and she doesn't even know it. Sure Lauren was absolutely beautiful everyone can see it, but when we went for coffee I saw beyond the beautiful exterior, she has just a beautiful soul as I expected although some of it was shadowed with pain.

I've tried countless times to get her out of my mind, but it's like she had put a stamp on me, I find myself thinking about her when I least expect it and it doesn't help that her office is exactly opposite mine, I find myself just watching her work when she doesn't realise, then she looks up and spots me staring at her like some idiot, but then I find myself doing it again, the way she casually flicks her hair, the tight dresses she wears I mean seriously she is trying to kill me. How haven't I known this girl before?

I was once again caught off guard when she announced naturally that she was going on a date, I felt this overwhelming rush of jealously like I wanted to claim her as mine. But to Lauren I was only her boss, possible friend. I didn't want her with anyone else, the time I got to know her personality over the past month just made me want her more.

The monthly office nights out I never attend, keeping work and personal life separate has always worked for me. I have never taken any of my employees out, to be honest I don't do dates, one night stands were always my thing, yet since knowing Lauren I haven't slept with anyone, god I must be losing my mind. This girl had well and truly got under my skin, she was everywhere I went and when she wasn't I wished she was just so I could talk to her more or just look at her. Attraction is just the tip of the ice burg, I had so many feelings for Lauren it was beyond a joke.

I had chosen my outfit, an electric blue body con dress, matching wedges and my black leather jacket, the complete opposite to my work outfits, but this was a night out from work time to relax and enjoy each other's company. Adding some make up I felt ready to go and enjoy myself, meeting Rosie outside the club before meeting everyone inside at the booth we had booked out.

"Girl you look hot" she made me turn around showing each and every angle.

"Damn so do you" I replied, hugging her tightly. I had found a good friend in Rosie, we were honest with each other, we had a laugh and I was just glad to have met her.

"Drinks?" she pointed to the bar as we headed over, I couldn't help but laugh as she winked playfully at a few of the men who had already started checking us out.

"Your trouble" I whispered into her ear before we both started laughing, this was going to be a fun night.

A few drinks down I was finally loosening up, more and more of the team had shown up, all dressed to impress. It was just nice to get to know people I was working with and not talk about work finding common ground with each other. Telling Rosie I was heading to the bar, I stubble a little the alcohol rushing through my veins, yet I wasn't out of control like I had been months before I now only drank on a night out, I didn't need it anymore to numb pain, instead I spoke to my counsellor.

"Steady on" that's when I heard his voice, his hands on my waist holding me upright from falling over. My eyes worked their way up his body, meeting his dark eyes as they practically burnt holes in my own. The feelings of his hands on my body almost made me melt then and there. Boy oh boy it was going to be a long night.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised he had shown up since was known for not coming on work nights out. His hands were still on my waist even though I was steady, not that I'm complaining I rather liked the feeling.

"Thought I'd give it ago, you look nice" he smiled politely, checking me out once more. I know I'm a little drunk but I know eyeing up when I see it and he was checking me out for sure.

"So do you" I replied a little flirty, the alcohol boosting my confidence with him. "Drink?" I motioned to the bar where I had been heading before bumping into him.

"I'll get them Lo" he said pulling money from his wallet. Although I had kind of frozen as he called me Lo, he had never done before, I think this was the first time, the only other person to call me that was Bradley and I hadn't heard it since he died, it was rather refreshing.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, his eyes laced with worry as I had suddenly gone quiet.

"No you just caught me off guard, no one has called me Lo in a while is all" I laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to-" he babbled on a bit, "Joey it's okay, just reminded me of my brother is all" I replied honestly. I had told Joey about Bradley when we had gone for lunch, the topic of family cropping up again and resulted in telling him about my brother I had lost. Joey had given me comfort which was so different to what I was used to. Whenever Bradley came up in conversation people usually dodged the subject, like my dad or didn't know what to say, so it was really refreshing talking to someone who didn't know him to judge.

"Wanna dance?" he suddenly asked, clearly wanting me to cheer up as my face had dropped talking about Bradley.

"Sure why not" I replied I mean dancing with your boss was completely normal wasn't it, _NO_.

I felt his hand link with mine, leading me onto the dance floor away from the booth full of colleagues who still didn't know Joey had shown up. I don't think they would of believed me anyways.

At first we were dancing opposite each other though I could feel his eyes watching me closely, we were pushed closer together as the dance floor got a little busier, feeling my head go a little lighter I stumbled once more, something that regularly occurred when I drank. His arm locked around my waist steadying me once more, but this time he didn't remove it, he kept it there, my back to his front as if it was normal to be dancing this way. I couldn't resist dancing back into him, there were definitely feelings between us I could feel it, I was no longer imaging it, he was here with me in this moment.


	6. And So It Begins

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, glad your enjoying it! Just to let some of you know if you weren't sure, No Joey and Lauren are not related in this story, but they are the same people, just not related :) Anyways Enjoy :) x

**And So It Begins **

So after the whole dancing rather sexually with the boss, kind of feeling his impressive erection against my behind thing, me and Joey hadn't talked. To be honest I was rather relived because it would be just so awkward. I'm not sure how we found ourselves in that situation, how it got so far.

One minute we were just talking, next minute we were dancing rather provocatively with one and other, his hands resting securely on my waist, mine clutched on his forearm, I couldn't resist shifting back into his body, moving my hips gently against him, I could of sworn I heard a soft moan escape his lips, but I had drunk a fair amount by this point, I let my attraction for him cloud my judgement of what we were doing. Unfortunately we were interrupted by Rosie, who luckily was so drunk she didn't even realise it was Joey, not long after he had disappeared and I haven't heard a word from him over the weekend. I wasn't sure how he would play it when I did see him. Whether he would brush it off, act like nothing happened which was most likely the easiest thing, or whether he was the type to have that typical awkward '_it shouldn't of happened I was drunk'_ conversations that normally ended with shaking hands and a short chuckle. I'm not sure which I would prefer to be honest. I kind of wanted him to acknowledge that it happened, there was a reason we ended up in that position.

Thankfully when I arrived at work I was told Joey was having a business meeting which meant I wouldn't have to see him yet, instead I shut my door, pulling down the blind on the window that looked over to his office and dived into my work. Luckily I had become swamped so keeping busy was easy and hopefully Joey would notice that my door was shut which meant do not disturb so I wouldn't need to face the embarrassment of seeing him, and for him to tell me that it was a mistake, because I was rather glad it happened, there are definitely feelings both sides. I guess it would be his call if he wanted to take them further than a little office banter and flirtation.

The afternoon soon came around and after a busy morning I decided to take my lunch break. Diving eagerly into my chicken mayo sandwich I heard the familiar light knock on my door before it opened slowly, Joey entering then closing it behind him. Why did he have to come in when I was eating? No doubt I have chicken in my teeth, _attractive Lauren_.

"Hey" I swallowed loudly, placing my sandwich down and taking a swig of much needed water.

"Hey" he smiled, as he came and sat on the edge of my desk, suddenly he leant closer to me his hand reaching out to my face. I could hear my heart beating loudly as his thumb brushed my top lip, his eyes meeting mine.

"Mayo on your face babe" he chuckled, pulling his hand away, leaving me a little breathless and embarrassed.

"Thanks" I blushed, grabbing a tissue wiping my lip, I could feel my cheeks heating up no doubt they were now bright red. "So what's up?" I asked rather forwardly, secretly hoping he wasn't going to bring up the inappropriate dancing.

He shuffled a little, his hands running through his brown hair as he thought through his reply to me. He suddenly looked a little nervous, something I had never seen in Joey before, did my presence make him nervous, _get real women_.

"I was going to ask um if you fancied going for dinner sometime?" glancing at me, he could clearly see I was caught off guard as my mouth hung open a little with shock. Was Joey asking me out on a proper date with him? It sounded like it.

"Earth to Lauren" his fingers clicking in front of my glazed over eyes as like usual I had drifted into my own world forgetting that he was actually there. My subconscious was doing a celebratory dance inside of my head.

"Sorry" I laughed, "Yeah that would be nice" I blushed once more, this was becoming a habit.

"Oh great, I'll text you the details?" he seemed a little shocked I had accepted as if he didn't expect me to say yes, what planet is he on? Of course I was going to say yes to going on a date, I should be the shocked one that he even asked me out.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my own little bubble, my head going through possible outfit ideas, then drifting to what could happen after the date, my hands running through his gorgeous hair, before ripping through his crisp shirt exposing his impressive chest, I was becoming a little flushed, _Snap out of it. _My imagination really did have a mind of its own sometimes.

Arriving home later that night I collapsed onto the sofa, still wearing a rather big grin from the day.

"What has you smiling?" Abi asked, sitting down next to me, switching on the TV. Me and Abi had become really close since mum had gone away I guess we learnt to rely on each other seen as dad was too busy most of the time. I enjoyed my sisters company now whereas months ago I would have found her really annoying.

"Got a date" I smiled honestly, because I did, I still couldn't believe the ridiculously gorgeous Joey Blake had asked me, plain old Lauren on a date but he had and I was going to jump at the chance because life is too short.

"Get you all mature with a date, what's he like?" she questioned, turning the volume down so we could have a typical sisterly chat.

"Gorgeous, funny, clever and really sweet" I replied like a love struck teenager.

"Oh my god Lauren Branning you have got it bad" she squealed, hugging me tightly, laughing into my ear.

"Get off me you nerd" I pushed her a little, but she was right I did have it bad, I had it really bad and there was no denying it, all I needed to know was that Joey felt it too.

Maybe happiness was right around the corner?


	7. Date Night

**Date Night **

It took me hours to find the perfect outfit for my date with Joey. I wanted to impress him, when going on a date with someone as good looking as Joey it was a must to wear the right thing. Finally I chose a patterned blouse, tucking it simply into my high waist black skinny jeans with my black wedges, throwing a pale blazer onto for when I got cold. I looked pretty smart for me, I was used to wearing skater dresses or t-shirts, but knowing Joey he would have pictured a really nice restaurant for us to eat at I at least needed to look the part. Placing my hair up into a tight bun, I applied a little bit of makeup, I wasn't a fan of wearing loads, natural is much better I was ready to go.

Joey and I had been exchanging texts for our date, although it made it a little difficult to cover up our attraction at work. Once again I found myself watching him through my window, noticing he was doing the same, our first date really couldn't come soon enough. He had insisted on picking me up from my house like a proper gentlemen, not like I was going to complain, Abi still didn't quite believe I had a date because it was rather out of character for me.

Hearing a car pull up outside, I popped my head up at the window, Joey had pulled up in a black range rover, in the middle of Walford that wasn't going to draw attention or anything. He knocked on the door seconds later, giving one last look in the mirror I opened the door, his face lighting up instantly before he trailed his eyes ridiculously slowly down my frame, taking me in. For some reason he made me feel like a goddess when he did that.

"Hey" he smiled, leaning in he kissed my cheek softly, it was so unexpected yet so sweet, I could feel my annoying blush creep up on my face. On cue Abi bounded down the stairs, almost stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Joey, my very honest observations of him that she didn't believe were now true as day in her mind.

"Hi Joey, I'm Abi Laurens sister" Abi smiled standing next to me; I could feel her pinching my arm a little.

"Hey nice to meet you" Joey replied polite as ever, "We better get off" Joey motioned to the car, heading down the steps letting me say goodbye to Abi.

"Oh my god, he is gorgeous, is that his car" she squealed a little, forcing me to punch her arm lightly to snap her out of it.

"You are so embarrassing, don't wait up" rolling my eyes at her I made my way down the steps, climbing into the passenger's seat, Joey shutting the door behind me before climbing in next to me.

"Your sisters sweet" he commented, pulling away from the square as I relaxed a little away from my embarrassing sister, glad she didn't make any comments in front of Joey.

"Can be" I smirked, seeing him chuckle a little at my comment, It felt so good being out of the working environment, not that I ever really saw Joey as my boss, but at this moment we were just two normal people going on a normal date and I liked that.

Joey pulled up in Convent Garden, helping me out from the car, he naturally took my hand within his as if it was the most normal thing to do, my heart fluttered so much as I looked down at our entwined hands, then back up to his face a warm smile encroaching his face. The restaurant was only a short walk around the corner, and once we were in there our hands disconnected as we sat opposite each other.

"You look beautiful Lauren" he grinned at me, gosh he was a charmer.

"Your good with words" I chuckled, catching his attention. "You must go on dates often" I continued as his eyebrows furrowed a little at my statement. I guess it was a little judgemental but someone as good looking and nice as Joey it was understanding for me to say it.

"Not really if I'm honest, how comes you think that?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink hhis eyes connecting with mine.

_Because you're so hot. _Would have been my natural answer but I couldn't exactly say that.

"Because you're really nice and such a gentlemen I'm just surprised you haven't been snapped up is all" I blushed a little, yes I really did just say that. Our eyes were still connected as his face softened a little, surely he must know that's what most people think.

"Guess I never found the one" he replied gazing at me, "although that might have changed" he smirked, I felt my heart begin racing, was he saying that I might be the one, _Jesus that's a lot of pressure. _

"I know the feeling" I chuckled, trying to get off the heavy subject, although my heart really wanted to dive head first into it. But I wasn't about to fall head over heels for him, I had suffered to much heart break in my life time I wasn't going to rush into anything.

"No luck in love then?" he asked, clearly wanting to know more about me, and I felt the same with him I wanted to know as much as I could about Joey, he was full of mystery and I wanted to uncover them, _as well as uncover him from his clothing. _

"Nope, I don't do love" I replied bluntly meeting his eyes once more "although that might just change" mimicking his previous sentiment taking him and myself off guard. "How about you?" I pried, tucking into my dinner.

"Same" he stated as we fell into a comfortable silence while we ate, the occasional sneaky looks thrown at each other, and by accident and I state accident I brushed my foot against his leg causing him to choke a little on his drink before I threw an apology at him. Holding a conversation with Joey was the easiest thing it was like we had known each other for years, I ended up telling him more about Bradley and my current family situation, which surprisingly didn't scare him off. He then proceeded to tell me about his dad and how the relationship with him had never occurred, we were just two people enjoying each other's company opening up about things that we had never done before with anyone else.

Soon enough the night ended as I reluctantly stepped out his car after arriving back at number 5. Joey walked me up the steps, I felt as if I was in a film, you know the part when you have the awkward kiss on the doorstep and then you invite them in for coffee, although I had promised myself if we had a good date I would never sleep with him on the first date, he meant more to me than that.

Unlocking the door, I did invite him in for a drink just because I didn't want the night to end yet. Sitting down on the sofa next to him, I watched as he glanced around the room his eyes settling on family photos.

"You were a cute kid" he smirked, looking at one of me and Abi, my hair in pigtails I looked so young and happy.

"Were? Cheers Joey" I laughed, it was his turn to blush.

"Well you still are but I wouldn't use it on you, doesn't give your good looks enough justice" he replied smoothly.

"Smooth babe" I smiled, our eyes doing what they always did and lock. I could see his eyes darkening, feeling his body moving a little closer to me, his hand reaching up to cup my face softly. My head naturally nuzzling into it as if it was normal to do so. He hesitated a little as he brought his lips closer to mine, this was the moment I had dreamt of, kissing Joey although the dream would never justify the beautiful reality of it. I smiled assuring him it was okay before he placed his wet lips down onto mine, an involuntary moan escaping my lips as he pressed a little harder, pulling me closer to his body. My arms winding around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue brushing against mine was almost too much to handle. Who knew kissing him would be this amazing, our lips working in sync with one and other as if we had done this a million times when it was only the first. My heart fluttered as I heard a groan in the deep of his throat, he was as into it as me, the palm of his hand splayed on the dip of my back, the feeling making my head spin. I suddenly felt breathless and required air, reluctantly I pulled way gasping a little as oxygen filled my lungs.

"Wow" I gasped, my hands now resting on his broad shoulders. His head leaning against mine.

"That was-" he stopped not finding the words to explain how magical that kiss was.

Biting down on my lip I hesitated asking the next question. "What does this mean?" asked, his eyes meeting mine again as he thought through his answer.

"This means I like you a lot, I've liked you since the first day" he blushed, his thumb brushing my cheek softly.

"Me too" I replied smiling, I wasn't imaging it, it wasn't just one sided.

"For now we just keep it between us, see where it goes?" he asked I could tell he hoped he hadn't offended me by asking to keep it quiet, but I nodded happily in reply, it suited me fine I didn't work my work colleagues thinking I had only got the job because I was seeing the boss.

"I better go, see you at work tomorrow yeah?" pulling me to stand with him, our hands entwined as I walked him to the door.

"Sure thing" I reached up on my tip toes, placing my lips once more onto his, the need to feel them against mine became overwhelming. He pulled me flush against his body, holding out the kiss until he really needed to leave.

"Night babe" pecking my lips softly he turned away, heading down the steps to his car, flashing me that gorgeous grin before pulling away.

Finally I released a pent up scream of excitement, did tonight really happen? Because it was too amazing to have dreamt. I couldn't wait to see what was to come.


	8. Close Call

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy :)

**Close Call**

So after our successful date and magical to kiss, to say I was on a high was an understatement. The whole night I couldn't shake the feeling of his lips on mine, how he added the perfect amount of pressure yet was so tender with me, if I knew kissing him would have been that good I would of one it sooner.

The only thing now I worried about was how we were going to be around each other at work. I couldn't exactly pretend I didn't want to jump on him every second, but we had agreed to keep it secret until we knew where it was going. What made it harder was that I could sit in my office watching him, wanting desperately to kiss him, for him to lay me across his desk and have his way, but that was just a fantasy, a pretty saucy one at that.

Soon enough we were faced with the difficult task of acting normal around each other as I turned up for work. Deciding to rock the boat a little I chose one of my best work dresses, that showed slight cleavage and was a little shorter in length, I knew I was playing with fire but sometimes you like getting burnt.

I knew Joey had seen me walk in as he was discussing the day ahead with Julie the receptionist on our floor. I sneaked a quick glance over my shoulder; his eyes were firmly stuck on my lower half until they crept back up my body locking with my own. A small smirk crept upon his lips before I became out of sight, now in the familiar surroundings of my office.

I quickly pulled out my sketch book knowing Joey would soon be in my office questioning my outfit choice for the day, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. I heard his footsteps approaching before I saw him as I innocently glanced up at the doorway.

"Oh hi Sir" I smiled brightly; he laughed a little moving into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Miss Branning" he smirked, stalking over to my desk, soon enough he was sat on the edge, his eyes burning into mine.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, drawing the word pleasure out smoothly seeing his eyes darken a little further.

"Just wanted to check up on your work" he smirked, because he had no other reason to be this close to me in my office. Stepping up from the desk he moved so he was towering over my chair, bending down a little so his head was at the same level as mine, his fingers lightly brushing over my sketches. I could feel his breath on my neck; he was so close it was almost torture.

"What are you doing?" I quizzed, looking up at him, his eyes meeting mine, they were laced with something I hadn't seen before; lust. It was clear as day, his eyes left mine for a moment spotting my rather exposed cleavage as he smirked before regaining eye contact.

"I might just ask you the same question" raising his eyebrow, he knew my outfit was for his sole purpose.

"What can't you control yourself babe?" smirking a little more as he chuckled, that gorgeous sound of his laugh filling my ears.

"Oh babe I have plenty of self-control, I'm worried about yours" turning my desk chair to face him as he stood in front of me, his trousers now at eye level, it was hard to look anywhere but there.

"Afraid of a little challenge sir?" I pondered innocently, standing up our bodies lightly grazing, I could hear the groan at the deep of his throat, his eyes closing for a second before reopening.

"I love a challenge" he replied and with that he dipped his head closer to mine, turning a little placing a soft kiss to my exposed neck, then turning and stalking off to his office, leaving me rather high and dry, _oh its game on_.

The day seemed to drag torturously slow. My eyes settling so often on his office, how someone could be so attractive whilst they worked was beyond me. His suit stayed perfectly ironed the whole day, his hair never moving an inch, he never looked tired he was just an image of perfection. I was defiantly going to lose this game the way my thoughts kept drifting off. My hands were in a mind of their own too as I began slowly sketching an image of Joey, his face, my hands working lightly on the ridge of his jaw, the detail of his eyes.

"What you drawing?" his voice breaking me from my trance. I suddenly blushed as he walked further into the room, as I closed the sketch pad shut, my hand resting on top of it.

"Nothing much" I replied, I didn't not want him seeing what I had just drawn; he would think I was some sort of stalker with a crazy obsession.

"Mmhmm" his voice replying that he clearly did not believe me.

"Couldn't keep away?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, yes I did realise it raised my breasts up, that was the whole point of doing it.

He just laughed quietly in response, not finding the words to reply with. I stood up from my chair, brushing past him in an attempt to reach down into my bag, noting his eyes never left me.

"Lauren, I need your opinion" Rosie rushed in, pulling me from my office dragging me by my hand to hers. Damn why did she have to pull me away when things were just getting interesting. My heart jumping a little as Rosie might have caught up in a compromising position. But at least she was oblivious, she didn't even notice Joey was in my office; maybe this would be easier than I thought.

Soon enough Rosie's not so important drama was sorted and I made my way back to the office, not expecting Joey to still be there, walking in I spotted him in my chair. Shutting the door quietly, I walked back to the desk, I stopped in my tracks seeing he had found my sketch of him, his fingers were touching the drawing his eyes boring into it. _Oh god this is embarrassing_.

"Lauren, this is amazing" he whispered, I had never heard his voice so quiet before as if he was really touched by what he had found.

"It's not that good but thanks" I blushed; typical he found my drawing now I'm blushing like a school girl.

I felt his hand reach out and clasp mine tugging me towards him, glancing at the door I move closer, his hands creeping up to rest on my waist as I stood between his legs. Resting my hands on his shoulders I watched as he studied me, his grip on my body tightening, the sensation almost overwhelming. "I love it" he whispered, the honesty in his brown orbs shining through touching my heart.

Leaning down I placed a quick kiss to his lips. Feeling his tongue brush along my bottom lip I had to release the moan that was buried inside me, feeling a smile curl on his lips as he kissed me back. I know it was dangerous, we could get caught at any moment, but that was the thrill of it all.

The thrill of almost getting caught..


	9. Overnight

Thank you for your lovely reviews, I will be posting again later on :) Enjoy this chapter :) x

**Overnight**

The days were rapidly passing by and each kiss and every touch was increasing, becoming more intense. The sneaky few minutes we grabbed together at work were just as good as the dates we continued to go on, now roughly 6 dates in I could finally feel this was heading somewhere. I enjoyed his company we clicked instantly, agreed on most but what we didn't agree on didn't turn into bitterness or anger it turned into lust and attraction, I found him fiercely attractive when he got a little moody. Take the other night when I accidently bad mouthed his favourite football team, at first I received the lecture about the greatness of football, then I got silent treatment then I got stroppy, and that's when I noticed his pout, the pout he did when he was stroppy, it was ridiculously cute but so hot at the same time. As he was about to moan to me once more is simply clamped his face between my hands and snogged him senseless, after that we were back to normal, well our sort of normal.

We still hadn't discussed the dreaded relationship status. That awkward conversation where two people dating talk about being 'boyfriend and girlfriend', yeah that one I was desperately trying to avoid. Not that I didn't want to be Joey's girlfriend because I did but usually once labels were added this strange pressure arrives to be perfect around each other and to be honest I was scared, if we change what we are it will all go wrong, and with my family's history it's not surprising if it did.

It had now been 3 weeks me and Joey had been dating, 3 of the most amazing weeks of my life. He treated me like a princess as if I was the most precious person on the planet. He would flower me with affection and compliments. At work we had managed to restrain ourselves maintaining some sort of professional working relationship, I got my work done on time as agreed, he got on with his but we both knew at the end of the day we would still be dating one and other.

As a usual day at work occurred I checked my emails, spotting at the top of the inbox a group message to all 30 of us on the floor informing us of a conference in Manchester that we all had to attend as there may be further expansion of the company, it also detailed that we would be staying overnight at a 5 star hotel for two nights before having the end of the week off, _damn Joey was a good boss._

As I finished reading the email it dawned on me that Joey would be staying at the hotel too, we would be away from the normal environment in a posh hotel together in separate rooms. Joey and I hadn't had sex yet, it wasn't that we didn't we too but we got never find the time too, or we were always interrupted just as I was about to rip him from his chest exposing his chest I was _DYING_ to see. This might just be the perfect opportunity, the email stated we would all have our own rooms as it would be a busy two days which meant I didn't have to share with Rosie, so if she asked where I was going to in very skimpy underwear I wouldn't need to explain, _oh just going to shag the boss_. That would be awkward.

"Right I'm leaving you in charge Abs, Jay is more than welcome to stay over but please do not touch mum's bed or mine or I will kill you, here £100 go out for a meal or something I'll be back Wednesday night" I smiled at my sister, our relationship going from strength to strength as we now relied on each other.

"Thanks Lo, have fun say hi to Joey for me" she replied, hugging me close. I had decided to tell Abi that Joey was my boss as he was often over ours in the evening.

Jumping into my car, I headed off to Manchester, Joey would have driven me but he had to go up a day early, it is his company and everything. The journey took a little longer than I had expected, by the time I arrived at the hotel it was fair to say I was knackered yet felt so awake no doubt due to the amount of Haribo's I had eaten.

Joey was stood in reception waiting for me as I wheeled in my small case, a broad smile encroaching on his gorgeous face highlighting those dimples of his.

"Hey baby" he smiled, hugging me softly as no one was around, I guessed that everyone had already arrived and gone to their rooms.

"Hey you" I pecked his cheek softly as he placed a key into my hand.

"Your rooms next to mine" he smirked, his eyes darkening.

"Oh I bet it is" I giggled, letting him lead the way, Joey taking the suitcase from my hand like a gentlemen. We were the only ones on level 2, the rest of the floor were on level 3.

As he opened the large door, I walked in, the room was beautiful. Modern décor with a large flat screen propped on the wall, in the middle sat a double bed and a sofa was in the corner. I couldn't resist jumping onto the bed, lying flat out the softness of the sheets smoothing under my body. Sighing contentedly I felt the bed go down a little as Joey climbed on beside me laying down next to me.

"This is amazing" I laughed, rolling onto my side to see him.

"I know, I love this hotel, its perfect" he replied, placing a warm kiss onto my pouting lips. Finally alone it was just natural to kiss each other when we felt like it.

Feeling his arms secure around my waist he pulled me on top of his body, his lips claiming mine once more. I could never get over the feeling of him kissing me, he was an expert at it, his tongue brushing inside my mouth always caused me to groan as his arms pulled me closer, his hands settling on my bum, squeezing it gently as I squirmed at the contact. As I was about to deepen the kiss, we were broken apart by a knock at my door. I quickly pulled away my lips from his breathlessly, clamping my hand over his mouth.

"Who is it?" I called out, my voice faltering a little as I gasped for air.

"Rosie, let me in, its film and food night babe" she called, I could hear the bags of sweets rustling outside my door. Joey let out a sigh and groan of frustrations as he sat upright pulling me with him. Luckily we had a linking door between rooms, as he quickly kissed me once more before sneaking back through.

Glancing into the mirror I ran my hands through my rather messy hair, Joey seemed to tug it a little when we kissed, _major turn on_.

"Hey" I smiled brightly as she bundled in with bags and DVD's, boy oh boy this was going to be a long night, with the man I was craving the other side of the wall.


	10. Time

This chapter is M rated you have been warned!

**Time**

By the time Rosie left my room I was completely exhausted, the long drive followed by hearing her talk my ear off about her boyfriend troubles left me so tired I couldn't wait for her to leave so I could snuggle up in the cosy double bed and finally get some shut eye. As I was drifting off I heard the door creek open, I couldn't be sure if I was imagining it or not.

"Lauren" I heard his voice whisper, rubbing my eyes open I spotted Joey peeking through the linked door dressed in only his boxers and black t-shirt.

"Hey what's up?" my voice sounding rather croaky, my head still on the pillow tiredness was approaching whether Joey was in my room or not. Hearing the door close again I felt the bed dip down, the duvet lifting up as he slid underneath.

"Wanted to sleep with you" he murmured, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling my back to his front. His nose nuzzling into my hair resting in the crook of my neck.

"Cute" I whispered, a small smile creeping onto my face as I snuggled further into him, holding onto his arms, his scent slowly drifting me back off to sleep.

The sound of my alarm was what woke me as I tried desperately to shut it up. Peeling Joey's arm from me I leant over and switched it off, curling back into his arms, facing him this time. This was the first time I had seen him sleep. He was so peaceful, his chest rising and falling softly; he looked so young. I couldn't resist running my hands smoothly through his brown hair stirring him from his sleep. His eyes soon flickering open seconds later.

"Morning baby" he whispered, his arms pulling me closer to him.

"Morning" I blushed pecking his dry lips, my hands still filtering through his hair.

"Busy day today" he sighed, I couldn't help but mimic it I would much rather stay in bed like this, _preferably naked_.

"Better get up I suppose, no doubt Rosie will be at my door in a few minutes, I think she may find it strange seeing her boss in her co-workers bed" raising my eyebrow at him, his gorgeous grin appearing on his face as he kissed me once more before forcing himself from the bed, heading back to his own room.

After showering and getting ready, I finally met Rosie in reception, the rest of the team were sitting up in the conference room. Joey had asked us personally to greet the clients and show them through to the room to be seated, he had used the words 'I want to show you off secretly' giving the reason why I had to do it. Rosie was a natural people person this came second nature to her, plus she didn't mind flirting with the older male clients, whereas nothing repulsed me as much as doing that although I promised Joey I would try and not be my usual sarcastic self.

Joey swanned down from his room in a light grey suit, matching his skin tone perfectly, it showed off his perfect physic and gorgeous face I couldn't help but look at him, as he occasionally caught my eye giving me that smirk.

Soon enough they were piling through the door, Joey's company had a great reputation as a business and many were interested in working with him to build the success of their own and use our services. The day went fairly quickly, although it was such hard work. Joey had made a few speeches as I stood at the back feeling rather proud of him for what he had achieved during the day. We had gained more clients than expected which meant when we got back to the office the work load would be 10 times more, but it was worth it for the expansion of the company. The day drew to the end as we all chipped in to pack away, all desperate to celebrate the success of the day as we had agreed on heading to a club around the corner from the hotel.

Picking my favourite dress and heels, letting Rosie do my hair and make up the team was ready to head out including Joey much to everyone's surprise. Arriving at Tiger Tiger I headed to the bar tugging on Joey's hand for him to follow me.

"Cheers" he smiled clinking his glass with mine.

"You did so well today, I swear you doubled the companies client base" I commented taking a sip from my drink seeing his face light up with self-pride.

"Couldn't of done it without you and the team you all worked so hard" he replied, taking my hand nearest to the bar and entwining our fingers securely.

"I'd do anything for you" I blushed at my cheesy comment, but it was true I would do anything to make him happy because he had made me so happy the past few weeks, happiness I hadn't experience in a while.

Checking around him, he leant in kissing my lips softly. "Likewise" he murmured against my lips pulling away; thank god the club was dark because my blush was no doubt at its reddest.

The night flowed really well as the girls and I descended onto the dance floor, I loved being surrounded by these people they were more than colleagues they were now friends especially Rosie we were now closer than ever. Swaying my hips side to side I spotted Joey watching me his eyes were burning into me, I could feel the sexual tension from where I was standing, I wanted him tonight.

Deciding tonight was the night, I bid goodnight to Rosie and the girl, telling them I had to get back as I was leaving early, using the little sister card. Seeing Joey standing by the end of the bar, I stalked over to him, grabbing his arm lightly spinning him around to face me.

"We're going" I stated, taking his hand in mine not leaving him any room to reply. Grateful that the hotel was around the corner I carried on leading him into the reception and up the stairs I could feel his gaze on me as I acted confidently even though I was shaking inside.

Reaching my room I slotted the key card in the door clicking open on cue, pulling him in behind me. Finally turning to face him, I clasped my lips onto his trying to convey how much I wanted this, as he replied with just as much pressure, his hands locking onto my waist as he pushed me back into the wall, the mirror next to me wobbling slightly. Gasping for air, his lips left mine as attached onto my neck, sucking softly onto the skin showing, his hands still gripping onto my small waist. My fingers were in his hand scraping through it before dropping to his jacket, pushing it from his shoulders letting to drop to the floor, my hands now on his shirt feeling the muscles tense beneath it.

"Lauren" he whispered his lips detaching from my neck, his head resting against my forehead. "Are you sure?" he asked, clearly giving me room to change my mind, he had often said he would never force me to do anything I didn't want to.

"I want this" I stated our orbs connecting, locking in position as I kissed his lips urging him to carry on. With that he picked me up from the floor, pushing me back up to the wall, my legs curling around his waist as my fingers began unbuttoning his shirt, I finally got to see that impeccable chest of his,_ my god it was worth the wait._

Throwing his shirt to the floor, my hands drifted down his chest, taking in his chiselled torso, it was better than I ever imagined. Feeling him ripple beneath me gave me a sense of power as if my touch affected him so much.

His lips crushed down on mine impatiently, his hands reaching behind to unzip my dress, placing me back down onto the floor my dress was soon removed leaving me in my underwear. I had picked my best underwear set before getting dressed for the night hoping it would lead to this. The black matching lace set was to his liking as he stared at me as If I was a goddess, his eyes darkening with lust as I heard him growl a little, picking back up into his arms leading to the bed, laying me back onto it, my head hitting the pillows lightly. Crawling up from the bottom, he placed kisses up my body, across my stomach over my covered breasts until he reached my mouth.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered stroking my stomach lightly with his fingers, my body melting under his touch.

"Kiss me Joey" he smirked placing his lips back down onto mine. My hand finding the buckle on his jeans unclasping it, I used my heel to push down his jeans letting them fall off the edge of the bed, my hand brushing over his boxer clad length, Joey groaning in response to my touch. He rolled over on the bed pulling me on top of him, his hands reaching round popping open the clasp of my bra, peeling from my body, his eyes darting to my breasts before covering them with his hands, causing me to tip my head back in satisfaction.

"I won't last very long if you keep doing that" I croaked as he continued his ministrations on my breasts, teasing my nipples as they puckered in response. "Joey" I murmured breaking his from his trance as he once more flipped us back over as he towered over me.

His hands reluctantly left my breasts, tugging on my lace knickers pulling them down my legs and discarding them on the floor as I pushed down his boxers, who knew undressing each other would be just as sensual as the actual sex. As he hovered over me, he seemed a little nervous, not lying so was I. Reaching up I cupped his face in my hand, my thumb brushing over his bottom lip giving him the encouragement to continue.

"Shit my condoms are next door" he cursed, going to move off the bed. Grabbing his arm he looked at me confused.

"It's okay I'm on the pill" I smiled, bringing his body back over mine.

"Are you sure?" making sure I was okay with it, although I knew he was ecstatic he would be able to feel everything, experience every single detail of our love making. Placing a kiss onto his chest he entered into me, gasping as his size stretched into me. Taking it slowly as he acquainted our bodies with one and other the experience of him actually filling me was almost too much to handle as my hand clutched onto his shoulders feeling him deepening within me. His pace soon picked up, as he let go of my waist my legs now locked around his, as his hands reached up clutching tightly onto the headboard. Our eyes stayed locked the whole time as we shared this intimate experience with one and other, he kissed me softly each time he changed pace. It wasn't long before I felt my orgasm approaching knowing the sensation would be nothing like I had ever felt before, Joey was an expert lover. He could feel my inner walls clench around him as I was seconds away from my peak, he let a hand drift to my core, brushing his thumb over my clit sending me over the edge.

"Joey" I gasped, trying desperately to mute a scream of his name. He pounded into me a few more times reaching his climax after me, my name tripping from his swollen lips before collapsing down on top of me, his weight pushing me into the mattress as we lay their catching our breaths our bodies sticky and sweaty as he removed himself from me rolling onto his back.

"Fuck" he said breathlessly staring at the ceiling of the room.

"I know" I replied, chuckling a little. Neither of us expected it to me as intense as it was, it wasn't sex it pure and utter love making, there was no denying it.

"How do you feel?" he asked me rolling onto his side to face me, me doing the exact same until our noses were pressed against each other.

"Amazing, a little sore but amazing" I blushed, "You?".

"Amazing too" he smiled that one he only saves for me. "How about a bath?" he suggested, picking up on my sore comment. I nodded happily, sharing a bath with Joey sounded just as appealing as anything.

As he got up and walked naked into the bathroom, I took a moment to go through what just happened. If I had known having sex with Joey would be as magical as it was I would have done it a lot sooner.

_In fact I would have done it at the fucking interview._


	11. Bath & Bed

Only a short chapter, but it is an important one:) will be posting another later on, enjoy x

**Bath & Bed**

Tip toeing into the bathroom, I watched from the doorway as Joey ran me a bath. In only his boxers he was the image of perfection. I still couldn't quite believe how amazing our sex was, we had connected perfectly our bodies moulding into each other's as if we were made to fit.

"What are you staring at?" he smirked, breaking me from my dreamy trance.

"Can't help it babe" I replied cheekily, giving him a wink as I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

Dropping my dressing gown I slid into the full tub, the hot water submerging my body, already soothing the slight soreness I was feeling from our intense love making. I had comprehended how 'big' Joey would be, I should have guessed really, but no previous lover could match up to his size or experience, he was an expert he made me feel everything I could have possibly felt and more.

"Scoot forward" he whispered into my ear, stripping from his boxers he slid in behind me, his large arms engulfing me back into his body. My head resting on his chest as his hands laid comfortably on my stomach. "Sorry if I was rough with you" his fingers trailing patterns over my stomach sending me waves of sensations.

"You wasn't, it was perfect" I replied, the honesty in my voice instantly relaxing him as it was intended to. "Plus I don't mind a bit of rough" I giggled, feeling his chest rise and fall behind me as he laughed at my comment.

"I'll keep that in mind you minx" he murmured, burying his head into my slightly wet hair, placing a wet kiss onto my head.

"I am so glad I met you" I smiled, I now couldn't imagine my life without Joey in it, we had grown so close in the time I got to know him, it was like he knew me so well and loved everything about me. I've never met someone who could like all my personality, he even liked my sarcastic side as well as the moody one and it was vice versa.

"Me too baby me too" he replied, I couldn't feel him smiling as I turned to face him, the hot bath water splash a little over the sides. Now lying on top of him, I couldn't resist letting my hands drift up and down his solid chest, so toned and strong he was the image of a Ken doll. Reaching up I kissed his lips, his hands pulling me closer to his body as my arms wound around his neck, we were peaceful just the two of us, just how I wanted it to be.

Breaking from the kiss, he reached for the shampoo bottle on the side, squeezing a little into his palm before surprising rubbing it gently through my long hair, his fingers massaging my skull relaxing my body, my head dropping to rest on his chest as continued to rub it through the ends of my hair. I could easily stay like this all night long, actually id be more than happy to. He shifted a little, picking up the shower head, turning it on to rinse out the shampoo, his hands once more running through and through so tenderly, who would of thought masculine, manly Joey Blake would be washing my hair so sweetly.

"Bath is getting cold baby" he whispered kissing my wet forehead lightly; I could feel exhaustion creeping over me as he pulled the plug from the bath tub. Stepping out from the bath opening up a large white fluffy hotel towel pulling it around himself, for once he looked small as the towel was enormous, he signalled for me to step out, I blushed a little seeing his eyes light up at my naked wet frame before engulfing me in his embrace the towel securely wrapped around us both. He gently rubbed the warm material against me skin drying me yet not disconnecting out bodies. I was now rather sleepy, my head practically stuck to his chest as he scooped me up into his arms the towel still providing warmth and walked into the bedroom, dropping me down lightly onto the bed, pulling the towel from my body, I watched through sleepy eyes as he pulled a pair of knickers from my case, sliding them up from my feet to cover my modesty before covering me with the duvet. He then placed on a fresh pair of boxers and slipped under the duvet bringing me back into his arms, holding me close to his body.

"Would it be fair to say that you are my girlfriend?" he hesitated at the word girlfriend clearly worried he was pushing me into to something. Lifting my head from his chest I kissed his lips softly, a smile encroaching my lips, "I think it would be unfair not to" I smirked, my insides doing summersaults as I was finally referred to as his girlfriend, we were a couple nothing made me happier. Nuzzling back down to his chest, my breasts pressed up to his side, how he would sleep I didn't know, all I did know was that I was his girlfriend and he had instigated it without any influence.

"Boyfriend" I muttered, still smiling into his skin, "Has a nice ring to it", yawning rather unattractively, I was so tired; the days event had worn me out as well as the nights events.

"Sleep baby" kissing my temples softly, he shifted lower into the bed, me still tight in his arms, letting sleep finally consume us as a couple.


	12. Back To Reality

**Back To Reality **

Soon enough we were back from Manchester, the long drive knocking the stuffing out of me, Joey would have drove my car home with me but he needed his to come back so unfortunately I had to drive. We had agreed on meeting at number 5, seen as he hadn't given everyone from Wednesday to Monday off a long weekend with Joey is in order, he was coming to stay. I would of gone to his but I hated leaving Abi for so long, she was old enough to look after herself but at the moment we needed each other while our parents weren't around, well dad was but he was too busy with Kristy to care, therefore I was taking on the parent role and I promised I wouldn't leave her for more than a few days like the Manchester work trip.

Convincing her to let Joey stay was easy, she really liked him he had made a good impression on her, plus if Joey could stay Jay could stay I was more than happy for him to be around as long as they were safe. Another thing about Joey staying the weekend was that I could finally show him off as my boyfriend to the group, hoping to pang some jealously from Lucy; we hadn't been getting on recently due to her being an utter bitch so having Joey on my arm would just be the icing on the cake. I knew Tyler and Whitney would love him, he was easy to get along with, friendly, kind and I know they only want me to be happy, Joey makes me happy. Fatboy and Poppy would love him instantly, that's just because they are welcoming people, the reason why Fats is my best friend, not Lucy.

I had told Joey about Fats and the group from the word go. He could tell how much they meant to me, especially Fatboy who had been my rock when things went down badly with mum and dad, then when I found out Kristy was pregnant, he and Poppy were around every day checking up on me, forcing me to let go of alcohol, forcing me to face the harsh reality, they were the reason I'm alive today, why I haven't drowned myself in Vodka, I guessed owed them. Joey instantly took a liking to Fatboy as soon as I mentioned how he cared for me, there was no jealously there just grateful that he got me through my rough patch leading me to meet Joey at the other end, he couldn't wait to meet him.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled as I opened the front door, pulling him in by his collar. Crushing my lips down onto his, we had only been apart a few hours yet I missed him like crazy and since we had sex my lust and desire for him had increased further. The first time was magical the best experience, the second and third which occurred in the morning before leaving the hotel were just as intense, each time just got better and better.

"That was a nice welcome" he chuckled, after I finally released him from the passionate kiss, closing the front door behind him.

"Hey Joey" Abi called from the living room, Joey walking through plonking himself down onto the couch next to her, pecking her cheek softly. "Alright Abs, got those sweets you wanted" reaching into his bag he pulled the sweets from him chucking them onto her lap.

"Lo your boyfriend is the best" Abi chirped up, high fiving Joey, the pair had really kicked up a friendship he was like a brother to her now.

"Well dur" I muttered rolling my eyes at the obvious. "Babe" I slowly dragged out the word, smiling sweetly at my boyfriend, until he finally caught on that I wanted some alone time with him.

"Trouble is calling" he whispered to Abi, watching as she pulled an icky face. "That's my cue to leave" she suddenly scrambled from the room, seconds later the front door slammed shut, I was glad my sister wasn't sticking around to hear us have sex to be honest I would of done it if she was in the house or not.

I squealed with excitement as Joey flung me over his shoulder, bounding for the stairs, carrying me so easily up the stairs and into my bedroom. Chucking me onto the bed, his eyes darkened as he let rip his inner red blooded male shining through as he sucked on my neck growling as he did it, _massive turn on_.

Soon I found myself ripped from my clothing as he towered over me with nothing but lust in his brown eyes, burying himself deep within me he secured the delicious moan from my lips as he hoisted my lips around his waist, pushing in further, I could hear my name tripping from his lips as he ravished my neck, until I felt him speed up reaching his peak before me, thrusting a few more times sending me over the edge, my tight clasp on his shoulders releasing as he dropped down on the bed next to me, trying to catch our breaths.

"I will never get tired of that" he said breathlessly, pulling on his boxers, helping me with my underwear.

"Keep getting better and its already pretty fucking great" I laughed, now up from the bed, hunting through my wardrobe for an outfit, we were due to see the group In a bit.

"Fats can't wait to meet you" I mentioned, pulling my skirt and check shirt from the wardrobe lying onto the bed.

"I think we will get on well, he sounds proper funny" he replied, his fingers touching the material of my top, before searching through his weekend bag for something to put on.

"I must warn you of Lucy, she will be the blond one" I stated, seeing his face scrunch up with confusion.

"Why?" he pondered, pulling on his jeans and black t-shirt.

"Well we aren't on the greatest terms and she can be kind of forward, she may flirt with you" I said through gritted teeth the thought churning my stomach instantly. But that was what Lucy was like, she wanted what I had and once she saw Joey I know for a fact she would flirt, its typical Lucy, she is like any girl who saw Joey because he was so good looking they would try it on never mind if he had a girlfriend.

"She already pisses me off and I haven't even met her" he said, smirking at me causing me to laugh, it made me feel better about the situation already.

Finally getting ready, we headed over to the pub. To say I was nervous about them meeting Joey was an understatement. I hoped they liked him, because he meant to so much to me now, I could feel myself everyday falling a little harder for him, gosh he made it easy enough to. I think there was always and underline love for Joey from the start, love at first sight but each moment we spent together was as special as the last.

He held open the door for me at the pub, letting me in before him, the gentlemen in him shining through brightly.

"Baby Girl" Fats voice appeared from the corner of The Vic, as he bolted up and over to me, pulling me into a tight hug, I could feel Joeys hand pressed on my lower back, he hated letting me go.

"Fats this is Joey" I smiled, stepping aside so the two could meet, Joey placing his hand out to shake Fatboys. "Good to meet you man" Fats said already making an effort with Joey.

"Good to meet you too, she has told me so much" he replied, motioning to me. I guess I did talk about my best friend a lot but that's just because I was grateful of him.

"Not all bad I hope" Fats replied, moving over to the booth, where the rest of the group were, all smiling in our direction as we moved towards them. That's when I spotted Lucy in the far corner, her face was a picture as she saw Joey, he deliberately entwining our fingers, his other hand on my waist, and he was making a point already. She was shooting dagger's my way.

This was going to be a long night.

Uh oh I smell trouble ... I might not be able to post tomorrow and if I do it will be late as I am off out!


	13. Bitch

Just a short one, I will hopefully post a long one based on their weekend together tomorrow night, but Laura/lozxtitchx asked so nicely for another one tonight I couldn't resist, although the naughtiness comes in tomorrows chapters :)! Enjoy

**Bitch**

After introducing Joey to the group, they quickly warmed to him as I had expected he was very lovable. Lucy had stayed completely silent the whole time, another thing I had expected, she just kept staring it was starting to really fuck me off. I could feel Joey rubbing my back softly, he could tell she was already winding me up but him being there with me calmed me down considerably.

"Not drinking Lauren?" she finally chirped up, her voice winey and annoying, I rather wished she had stayed silent.

"No clearly not" I snapped back pointing to the orange juice in front of me. I felt Joey snigger beside me at my sarcastic reply before kissing my cheek tenderly.

"So how did you meet?" Whitney asked breaking the awkward tension that had now occurred no thanks to Lucy, she could really be a bitch sometimes, well most of the time.

"Lauren works at my company" Joey replied honestly, he wasn't going to start lying even though we now might get questioned.

"Your company?" Whitney replied, "Wow, got yourself a good one here Lo" she giggled squeezing my hand lightly, her comment was light hearted.

"I know I'm lucky" turning to face Joey his eyes boring into mine, I was so lucky to have met him, to have him in my life, and I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, I wanted happiness and right now I had it.

I was surprised Lucy hadn't commented on the whole thing I was pretty sure she would have something vile to say about it, but instead she went back to being silent probably scared I would embarrass her again with another sarcastic comment. I could see Joey occasionally looking at her, although her gaze was on me, pure poison in her eyes it made him flinch a little with annoyance.

"I think you'll find I'm the lucky one" Joey suddenly chirped up receiving 'aww's' from the girls at his sweetness.

"I'm just pleased to see my baby girl happy" Fats commented, he had been watching my interactions with Joey throughout the night, I kept catching his eye as he smiled at me. My best friend happy to see me happy, after everything that happened Fatboy always said I deserved happiness because everyone does, I didn't believe him at the time, until now.

"Alright dad" I chuckled towards him, sometimes Fatboy was protective of me and most the time he referred to me as if I was his daughter. Blowing him a little kiss, he animated catching it, sometimes he was so silly, but that's why he was my best friend.

Everyone began diving into conversation, the boys asking Joe quite a lot of questions about his business, Joey offering to shine a marketing light on Tyler's business drum up some trade for him, Tyler instantly jumping at the offer, no doubt they would be great friends.

"Just going to the loo" I said to Joey kissing his lips softly before getting up, heading to the toilet. I heard Lucy mutter she was joining me, I groaned inwardly I really didn't want to be alone with her, no doubt she would be nasty because we were alone and no one could hear her.

"Shagging your boss, nice" she hissed as soon as we walked into the toilets, I headed into the cubicle wanting to get away from her. Ignoring her comment I finished and walked to the sink, washing my hands I could feel her intense stare on me. Going to the door she blocked the way, "Move Luce" I insisted trying to get past her.

"Don't you realise, once he dumps you because your definitely got good enough for him, you will also be out of a job" she smirked a little, as if her words were stinging me, although it was quite the opposite it was amusing to see her so jealous of me.

"Move out my way" I stated firmly this time, I didn't need to listen to her verbal abuse.

"He will soon realise what a drunk wreck you are Lauren" her pushing all the right buttons, if she wasn't careful my fist would soon be on her face. It wouldn't be the first time I've hit her and I doubt it would be the last.

"Jealous little Lucy, why don't you fuck off" I hissed, I wasn't going to stand and listen to her call me every name under the sun just because she was jealous I was moving up in my life while she was still in the same place. "And whilst you're at it wash your hair, it's as greasy as the chips you serve" I smirked, pushing her out of my way, leaving her rather speechless.

Sitting back down next to Joey, I suddenly felt proud of myself, I hadn't hit her which I really wanted to, plus I hadn't let her wind me up, she hadn't got to my insecurities and made me over think things with Joey. Glancing to the door Luc scrambled from The Vic clearly worried about what her hair looked like now I had bad mouthed it.

"Where has she gone?" Joey questioned looking at me as I continued to smirk.

"Home to wash her hair" I replied, trying hard to hold my giggle, in honesty it was a childish comment but I didn't want to be nasty and say something id regret in the future I had moved past that, instead I picked something just to piss her off. "She had it coming" I smirked, seeing his lips curl into a smile as he kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl" he whispered into my ear, I couldn't help but flush as his breath tickled it slightly.

Turning to face him, I cupped his cheeks in my hand kissing him softly, trying to steady myself I did not want a huge PDA in the middle of The Vic, but just enough passion behind.

"Later baby" I whispered against his lips as he caught onto what I was insinuating.


	14. Weekend Love Affair, Part 1

**Weekend Love Affair, Part 1**

My need for Joey intensified whilst the night progressed in the pub. He had noticed my small gestures as I couldn't help myself touch him lightly, or kiss him in a certain way, each time I did so he would raise his eyebrow at me knowing full well what I was up to, _he liked it_.

I wasn't the only guilty party as he would occasionally rest his hand on my thigh, or on my lower back, smirking at me when he did so knowing each time was sending a burning sensation through my body, the effect he had over me was ridiculous, I was practically horny all the time. Soon enough it became too much I wanted him now and I was going to have him.

"Right were off" I suddenly blurted out, standing up abruptly, Joey sniggering next to me as he stood up, his arm slinking around my waist, his thumb strumming the bare skin that was a little exposed from where my top had ridden up. Glancing at my friends, they all began giggling knowing full well why I had decided to leave, Whitney throwing a wink in my direction.

Joey took my hand within his leading me from the pub, as the group wolf whistled loudly in my direction, I couldn't help but stick my middle finger up in their direction, _so embarrassing_.

"Someone's a little impatient" Joey commented, still pulling me along with his hand.

"Oh well if you don't want to, I'll go back" I stopped in my tracks disconnecting our hands, testing the water a little. Joey didn't need to reply; instead he threw me over his shoulder, bounding for the house, the eagerness in his pace you couldn't miss. I squealed loudly as he slapped my bum, reaching the front door. He pulled the key from his pocket, I had decided on getting a key cut for Joey he had been around so often it just felt right for him to have one, a small gesture but it meant a lot.

Slamming the door behind us, he glided into the living room, scooting past the couch and dropping me onto the dinner table. Standing between my legs he cupped my face, his lips pressing down onto mine as he moaned loudly at my tongue brushed against his. His hands suddenly gripped my waist, pulling our lower halves together, teasing more than a little.

"What you do to me" he growled against my lips, urging me to tug his t-shirt over his head, exposing his impeccable chest. I placed a tender kiss onto it in appreciation, whilst he removed my check shirt so I was now left in my bra and skirt. He tipped me back onto the table, swiftly removing the skirt and my shoes, whilst stripping from his jeans and boxers in record time, the need for this apparent.

He suddenly took a little more time, removing my underwear as I lay flat out across our dinner table, each time I would now eat here I would only picture what we were about to do on it. He peppered kisses up my thigh until he reached my stomach, his fingers ripping through the lace material of my knickers dropping it to the floor before unclasping my bra. Now fully naked, he brought me back up to sitting, his eyes greedily scanning my naked frame, never failing to make me feel a million dollars. Without any noticed, he picture me up from the table, my legs naturally winding around his waist as he turned so he was sitting on the table, easing his length into me as he did so, encouraging my head to tilt back as the feeling of him filling me overwhelmed my sensations. He moved a little titling slightly delving further than before, growling as I began moving slowly on him, his lips attaching to my neck as the feeling of our sweet loving consumed us both.

My hands clasped onto his shoulders to steady myself as my body began shaking the sign of my orgasm fast approaching, my movement becoming a little more frantic as he rested his forehead onto mine both wanting to peak at the same time. His eyes connected with mine as we basked in the glow of reaching that peak together. Lowering myself once more, I gasped loudly my orgasm raking through my body, Joey's hitting the exact same time as my name dropped from his mouth breathlessly, the tight grip around my body loosening a little. We stayed in this position for a few seconds not wanting to release from this hold. Picking me up with his strong arms, he pulled himself from me, suddenly I missed the contact we had shared, and he reached down picking up his black t-shirt pulling over my head as it swamped my small body, covering my naked frame. He slid on his boxers protecting his modesty as it soon dawned on me that Abi was in the house and at any point she could have walked in, but I guess that was the thrill of doing it.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I buried my head into his chest, sagging a little with tiredness. His thumb brushed down my cheek stopping at my swollen lips, pushing them down a little. "Tried baby" he murmured his lips in my head, his hand stroking my back.

"Mmhmm" I nodded against his chest, pulling myself closer to his chest. He needed no further encouragement as he scooped me up into his arms, carrying me expertly upstairs and into the bedroom. I could hear faint Jay's faint snoring as he slept next door with Abi, the sound making me feel even sleepier. Soon I was covered with the duvet, Joey's warm body wrapped around mine from behind, sleep settling in perfectly.

"**LAUREN**" I was woken rather disgruntled as I heard Abi shouting my name. Sitting up from Joey's arms I rubbed my eyes trying to see whether I was dreaming it or whether she had actually called my name. "**LAUREN WHY ARE YOUR KNICKERS ON THE FLOOR IN HERE, PLEASE SAY YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX IN HERE**" she screeched, _yep I was fully awake now_.

Joey laughed loudly next to me; I should have known he was awake. Slapping his chest I thought through my reply. "**IF I SAY NO WILL THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER**" I shouted back, hearing her huff a little at my response, then I heard her mutter "never eating on here again", making Joey laugh further.

"That's your fault" I muttered laying back down into his arms.

**"SORRY ABS**" he called, he could win around Abi so easily, and it was his charm. We didn't hear anything further only the front door shut as she left the house.

"I think I would have the same reaction if she had sex with Jay on the dinner table" I laughed "The image of your bum cheeks where the placemat should be" I laughed a little harder, I would never look at the table again.

"I love that sound" he commented after we finally stopped laughing.

"What sound?" I asked my face scrunching with confusion.

"Your laugh, it's gorgeous" he smiled, melting my heart. I wasn't sure what to reply instead I kissed his soft lips, snuggling back into his embrace.

"How about we head out for the day, take Abi and Jay" he suggested, I loved that he included my sister and her boyfriend, he didn't need to but he wanted to. He often said me and Abi as his family now, it just made me fall for him a little further.

"Sounds perfect babe" I replied, now looking forward to the day ahead.


	15. Weekend Love Affair, Part 2

**Weekend Love Affair, Part 2**

After phoning Abi and Jay they agreed to meet us back at number 5. We had decided on heading to Thorpe Park for the day, something exciting, Joey hadn't been before I guess his life had been so revolved around his business doing the young an carefree things were missed.

"Can't I drive?" I asked, Joey looking at me as if I asked a ridiculous question. "What don't you trust my driving?"

"Well, I suppose you could, here" he smiled passing me his Range Rover keys, my mouth dropping open a little.

"I can drive your car?" my voice rather high with surprise. Joey was allowing me to drive his new car, rather expensive car might I add.

"Sure baby, don't think I don't trust you" he whispered, kissing my head softly before climbing into the passenger's seat, Abi and Jay already sitting in the back.

"Your letting Lauren drive, oh god" Abi muttered, Jay laughing loudly next to her.

"Shut your face or you won't be coming at all" I hissed, putting the key into the engine switching it on. The roar releasing from the accelerator made me feel so powerful no wonder Joey loved this car.

"Easy babe" he whispered as I released the clutch, gently edging the large car out from the pacing space, rather proud of myself for not hitting any other car. Feeling a little braver now I began driving like I usually did in my own car, Joey sat beside me looking rather proud as we headed to Thorpe Park.

"Well we survived" Jay joked, hoping from the car once I had parked. "Alright enough of the jokes, or I will leave you all here including you" I poked Joey's chest lightly.

"What have I done?" he quizzed, I looked at him, his elbow resting on Abi's shoulder, they looked like a double act, ganging up on me, _typical._

"You two could be the next comedy double act, The Chucklefuckers" I replied sarcastically, Joey instantly laughing at my comment. He moved away from Abi wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me flush to his body. Bending down his lips went to my ear already making me flush.

"The only fucking I'll be doing is you" I could hear the growl in the deep of his throat, my knees feeling a little weakened. Finding a little bravery I moved my head so he could see me, "I'll hold you to that" the cheekiness in my voice striking a cord with him as his eyes became alight.

"Ahem, can we go in now?" Abi chirped up breaking a very steamy comment, if her and Jay hadn't been here no doubt Joey would be fucking me on the backseat of his car.

"Sure Abs" Joey replied, his voice no doubt more stable than my own. Taking his hand in mine we followed behind Abi and Jay as we bought the tickets in the theme park.

"I can't believe you have never been here before" I chuckled, Joey's eyes scouting around looking at all the theme rides, the attractions.

"I was busy building my empire" he replied "Although kind of regret missing out on growing up properly" he sighed, bringing me close into his side.

"I promise a fun day ahead" pecking his cheek lightly, grasping his hand as we followed Abi & Jay to the first ride. To be honest I wasn't too keen on rides especially the huge ones like stealth, yet I'd rather keep that from Joey I didn't want him thinking I was a complete and utter baby.

"This one" Abi pointed the stealth, _of course she did_.

"Uh I think I'll miss this one babe" Jay said, stepping back from her, Abi rolling her eyes at him.

"I'll go on it with you Abs" Joey chirped up, of course trust him to love rides.

"I think I'll stay with Jay, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" I smiled, nudging Jay lightly. I had really grown to love Jay he was a brother now, so kind hearted and loved my sister a clear amount.

"See you in a bit baby" Joey smiled, kissing my head lightly, before throwing his arm over Abi's shoulder as they walked to the queue for the ride. Me and Jay relaxing suddenly as we didn't have to face going on the dreaded ride.

"I've never seen you so happy" Jay commented as we sat down with an ice cream each.

"That's because I haven't been as happy as this" I replied, smiling as I did so.

"He's perfect for you" Jay said his mouth full of ice cream.

"I know, he's the other half, like you are of Abi" it was true Joey was my other half, we connected instantly, there wasn't anyone else in the world I wanted Joey was it.

"Do you love him?" Jay asked I could hear him hesitate slightly.

"Yes" I blurted out, I hadn't given it any thought, I guess from that first kiss I loved him. I had never needed someone as much as him; I couldn't imagine him not being in my life, not being part of my family.

"Have you told him?" Jay asked, cor he was full of questions today.

"No Jay, I don't intend to not yet" I hissed a little, I didn't want to rush into it in case he didn't have the same feelings for me.

"It's clear he loves you too just so you know, from a blokes point of view" my heart fluttered a little, may be someone could love me just as much as I loved them.

"Alright enough of the heavy bro, lets hit some baby rides seen as we are both chickens" standing up I tugged Jay's arm, pulling him in my side, my arm going around his head as I rubbed his hair with my fist.

"Don't know who your calling chicken" he muttered pulling from my grasp as we headed for a ride.

Meeting back up with Joey and Abi we decided to go on a few more rides before heading home. Abi & Jay parted from us for a while leaving me with Joey, so alone time. It felt ridiculously good to be walking around hand in hand like a normal couple, something we couldn't do at work, not yet, I wasn't sure when. I didn't want my colleagues to think differently of me just because I was with Joey, because it hadn't changed me or my work ethic we wasn't suddenly not sending me a lot of work, going easy on me, it was all still the same.

"You can sit on my lap for this one" he murmured from behind me his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sounds very appealing" I chuckled sitting into the water float, Joey pulling me down onto his lap, his arms returning to their previous position.

"Today has been fun" he said, as we floated gently down the lazy river, occasionally I would get splashed with water, _not so fun_.

"I know how's being a kid for the day?" I quizzed raising my eyebrow waiting for his reply.

"Rather good, who knew theme parks were this good" he chuckled. As I turned to kiss him, the float went down an unexpected steep, water submerging both of us. Stepping out I looked at myself I was drenched, my top becoming a little see through. Glancing to Joey he was as wet but instead he was laughing, his eyes drifting to my wet top as he smirked a little.

"Not here" I smirked, knowing my see through top would be stirring something within him.

"Tease" his growled.

We headed home not long after, not wanting to walk around soaked. Arriving back at the square Abi & Jay headed to The Vic, whilst me and Joey opted for staying in, plus we could finally get out of the uncomfortable wet clothes. Taking his hand I guided him upstairs and into the bathroom, stripping him from the clothing chucking them onto the floor. His hands making light work of mine, soon we were left naked, stepping into the shower cubicle, the warm water cascading over our bodies. I couldn't break eye contact with him as he stared into my eyes intensely his hands skimming up and down my sides softly.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, my heart aching at his sentiment. Swallowing loudly I took a leap of faith hoping I wouldn't land flat on my face.

"I love you" I whispered, my voice almost silent, scared of saying those words allowed. He looked at me stunned, I had obviously caught him off guard, and his facial expression softened a little as his cupped my face within his hands, his thumb brushing over my cheeks. He brought his face closer to mine, resting our foreheads together, and noses touching.

"I love you too" he replied.


	16. Misters, Sister

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Love reading them all, I would reply to them but my computer does this refresh thing when I try to write replies.. odd, but i do try! I couldn't resist one more chapter, this one for Laura/Lozxtitchx who asked so nicely for one more! :) Enjoy guys!

**Misters, Sister **

Once the I love you had been passed to one and other, I found myself slammed up against the shower wall, his length teasing me before pushing into me, this new found love for one and other consuming the movement of this love making. It wasn't frantic or quick; it was slow and sensual as we took the time to show each other we meant what we said. The beauty of his thrusts sending me into overdrive I've never felt so loved before in my whole life. I was soon gasping breathlessly as my peak racked through my body, my legs whimpering around his waist as he called out my name, sagging against me a little as the experience was just as overwhelming for him as it was for me. "I love you" he whispered again, my heart beating loudly in my chest. "I love you too" it came so easily to say it now it had been said.

I only had two more nights with Joey before we headed back to work and to reality. He had suggested I met his sister, she meant a lot to him and apparently was dying to meet me, I just hoped I lived up to her expectations. We agreed on going for a night out, she was bringing her partner along, one that Joey approved of; I could sense he was an overprotective older brother just as he was of me.

"You look gorgeous baby" he smirked, standing behind me as I straightened out my dress. I had chosen a golden coloured bodycon dress, throwing over a black blazer and my black heels one of my favourite clubbing outfits.

"Why thank you sir, I'm sure you will take pleasure in removing it from me" I replied, raising my brow suggestively.

"You read my mind" his hands resting on my waist, the glint in his eye on display. Just as I was about to lean in the doorbell rang on cue. Joey had text his sister my address as we were heading to R&R it would be easier to meet at my place; I had also offered them to crash here after as Jay and Abi were staying at his tonight.

Joey scurried off to answer the door, giving me a second to compose myself. If I didn't make a good impression on his sister I was done for, she would go back to his mum and then they would both hate me, _oh god_. Impressing a partner's parent and sibling was possibly the scariest thing, Abi had of course loved Joey from the word go, but I mean who couldn't love him, _seriously_. Me I was a little different to Joey, I usually put up barriers with new people which meant I was sarcastic, swore a lot and generally made a fool of myself. This time I was prepared to be different.

I heard hear their voices in the living room as I reached the bottom of the stairs, taking one last breath I entered in, glancing to the sofa where a pretty brunette girl sat, easily recognisable as his sister, they had the same eyes, they looked rather similar. Next to her sat a blond guy, her partner, he looked as polite as her.

"Alice this is my Lauren, Lo this is my sister Alice as her boyfriend Harvey" Joey announced, the brunette standing up to face me, I expected her to shake my hand instead she surprisingly pulled me into a hug.

"So good to meet you, I've heard so much about you" her voice was light and soft, the excitement clear to hear as she hugged me closely.

"You too, all good I hope" I mocked, reaching my hand out to shake Harvey's.

"Shall we go party?" I suggested, taking Joey's hand in mine as we made the short walk to the club. Alice and I chatted all the way, she was so easy to talk to, I expected there to be awkward silences but it felt like I had known her for so long, just like I did with Joey.

Reaching the bar in R&R I opted for soft drinks, I had to resist making a fool of myself, something alcohol encouraged. Leaving the boys to talk we headed onto the dance floor, laughing as she told me stories of Joey when he was younger something I could picture so easily. The thing I liked about Alice was that she made me feel so welcome, as if I was already part of her family, apparently Joey's mum Patricia couldn't wait to meet me which thrilled me even more.

"I'm just happy to see Joey happy" Alice said, our conversation turning a little more serious. I kind of wish Joey was standing with me as we talked like this but Harvey wanted a cigarette, Joey joining him outside for some air, clubs weren't his thing.

"I'm glad I'm the reason" I replied, it made me just as happy to be the reason he was like this. Glancing over Alice's I noticed we had some unwanted attention from a rowdy group of losers.

"Great, incoming" I muttered to Alice, placing my arm through hers keeping her close to my side.

"Ladies, ladies want a drink?" the blond questioned, cocky beyond imagination, another joining him by his side, his slimy eyes sliding up and down my body. _God I felt uncomfortable_.

"No thank you" Alice replied sweetly.

"Oh go on, maybe even a dance" one began tugging on her arm which was locked with mine breaking to separate us.

"We said no" I replied a lot bluntly than Alice, my natural annoyance with drunk prats taking full effect.

"Frigid" the blond prodded as if it was to hurt me deeply, instead it made me laugh.

"Oh hunny" I laughed loudly, seeing Alice watching me intently.

"What are you laughing at?" the blond asked, I could see him and his friend getting a little annoyed as I laughed in their faces.

"You two are as appealing as the inbetweeners" I chuckled, Alice began giggling beside me. I looked down seeing the blonds fist clenching; I didn't like the look of it. It wasn't meant to be a confrontation but it was heading that way.

"Slags" he said, his eyes burning with rage, I had clearly touched a nerve.

Without any warning my fist swung freely, clashing with his face, the sound was heard over the music as his friend took a step back. Clutching his now red cheek he stepped forward, his nostrils flaring a little with pure anger. I began feeling a little less braver, before I knew it I was shielded by two bodies that towered above me and Alice. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and Joey was in a stance protectively in front of me, Harvey in front of Alice, the mild man I had met before taken over by a strong protective boyfriend.

"Might wanna take a step back" Joey growled, his voice low and menacing, a tone I'd never heard before.

"Go on" Harvey hissed, looking directly into their eyes as he and Joey watched the two backing away.

"Next time you won't have legs to walk away with" Joey commented, soon enough they had disappeared and his arms were around me, pulling me into his hold.

"This girl is fierce" Alice chuckled, pointing to me causing Joey to wash over with confusion.

"She punched him" Alice continued, Joey looking down at me smirking, pride washing through him although he was probably angry I had to defend myself.

"That's my girl" he whispered into my ear, feeling so much safer in his arms. Reaching out Alice squeezed my hand, causing me to wince a little.

"Sorry" she whispered, scared she had hurt me.

"Ah shit my hand" I glanced down under the light, my knuckles slightly swollen and red.

"Let's get home, put some ice on it" Joey suggested leading me from the club, Alice and Harvey following behind us. Reaching the house, Joey walked me into the kitchen pulling out and ice pack from the freezer applying it gently to my hand. "He's lucky I didn't see this before they left" the anger in his voice evident.

"He ain't that lucky, he had a Lauren shape dent in his ugly face" I muttered, wincing as the ice pack cooled my knuckles.

"Thank you for looking after Al" he replied, knowing she would have been rather scared in that moment.

"No need to thank me, she's family" I smiled, kissing his lips softly before heading into the living room where they were now watching tele.

"I think you should get into boxing Lauren" Harvey chirped up, causing everyone to laugh and relax after the evenings events. "Tell you what Pat is going to love you" he continued Joey nodding in agreement. He had always said she would love me instantly, I just hope it was true.

"Can I call you Tyson from now on" Alice giggled.

"Does she look like a Tyson Al?" Joey raised his eyebrows at his younger sister. "That answer better be no" I mocked.

A peaceful atmosphere settled on us as we watched TV quietly, Joey picking up my hand and kissing his tenderly, "You're a hit with the sibling" he murmured.

"Like it was ever in doubt" I smirked.


	17. History

**History**

Alice and Harvey left the following morning. We had swapped numbers so we could arrange meeting up or just catch ups Alice was certainly a friend now as well as being family. Soon enough it was just me and Joey alone again and I was defiantly going to take full advantage of that.

Walking into the kitchen I found Joey topless with a pair of tracksuit bottoms hanging seductively low on his hips as he cooked breakfast. I could resist wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, placing a soft kiss in-between his shoulder blades before burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh hi baby" he chuckled, feeling me pressing kisses across his top half, my hands that rested on his chest moving slowly down his chest to his stomach following his snail trail until they reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Hey" I murmured, letting my hands drop into his boxers, my hand finding his length. He took a sharp intake of breath as I let my fingers run up and down him, feeling him harden instantly beneath my touch. He suddenly switched off the hob, turning to face me his hands going to the back of my thighs picking me up swiftly. His lips crushed down onto mine, growling as his tongue battled with mine in that moment before I felt up moving from the kitchen and up the stairs no doubt to my bedroom.

Dropping me to my feet, he rid my pyjamas from my body within seconds the eagerness apparent in his tracksuit bottoms as it bulged from them. He practically ripped through my underwear, his eyes blazing as my naked frame stood before him. Dropping his tracksuit bottoms and boxers leaving him bare like me he once more lifted me into his arms, my legs winding around his waist, my wet folds brushing instinctively against his length ensuring another moan from his lips as he lowered us down onto the bed, rolling over so I was now on top.

"I want to see you" he murmured, using his ridiculous sized biceps to lift me up and then back down onto his length, gasping at the contact as he filled me, the delicious feeling of completion washing over my body. I began moving steady, Joeys hands clutching onto my waist helping me with the movement, I couldn't lose eye contact with him, it was impossible, I watched closely as he unravelled beneath me, him doing the same with me.

"I love you Joey" I gasped, a wave of sensations racking through my body as my orgasm approached. Tipping my head back, I felt his hands leave my waist cupping my breasts, his thumb rubbing over my nipple stirring another set of moans. "Fuck Lauren" he spluttered his peak hitting sooner than mine as he come, thrusting a few more times my orgasm washed through me, his name dropping from my lips so naturally as I heard him say "I love you". My head rested on his chest before he removed himself from me. I felt him tug the covers over us both as I remained laying on top of him, my eyes shut with exhaustion.

"Well that was unexpected" he chuckled, no doubt he was thinking about the breakfast I had distracted him from.

"Sex is much better than food" I replied smirking against his chest.

"Sex with you is better than anything" he replied sweetly, blushing a little, something I didn't see often, usually it was me who blushed like a beetroot.

Snuggling onto his chest I decided I wanted to spend the rest of the day like this. I could feel his fingers running through my hair, his chest rising and falling softly beneath me.

"Tell me something about yourself?" I asked, placing a sweet kiss onto his chest.

"What do you want to know?" he replied, his chin resting on top of my head.

"Can I ask about your dad?" my voice a little hesitant, but to be honest I was curious; I wanted to know why his dad had left him and his family. Why would someone leave Joey, he was perfect no doubt a sweet child, it just sparked up so much curiosity within me.

He didn't reply for a few seconds, I suddenly became worried I had pushed a little. He suddenly pulled me up in his arms our heads now level.

"He left when I was 7, he just walked out and never came back, which in reality was a relief" he sighed, I looked at him confused. Why was he relieved that his dad never came back?

"He used to beat my mum" Joey hissed, his body tensing next to mine. I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips. "It got so bad once that she ended up in hospital and that's when he left, I haven't seen him since" he continued, his eyes now staring at the wall opposite as he thought about his past.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, silently kicking myself that I had even asked about his dad, typical nosey Lauren.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about, you were curious, no harm in that" he smiled at me, easing the worry that had begun festering.

"He didn't hit you did he?" I swallowed loudly, kind of dreading the answer.

"Yeah once, I accidently scratched his car, he flipped out" he murmured, his hand reaching up and brushing against my cheek softly, clearly I looked distressed at the thought.

"God Joey" I replied, pulling myself closer to him.

"But that's all history" he smiled, kissing my cheek. "Your turn" he continued, wanting to know something about me. To be honest there was so much to tell, so much that might scare him away. He already knew about Bradley and about my recent battle with alcohol but there was so much more to my story.

"I ran over my dad once" I blurted out, not giving myself enough time to think through what I had just said. Joey was now staring at me, eyes wide open with shock.

"I was a troubled teenager, it just happened, it's rather a blur now" I muttered trying to make it sound not as bad as it actually was.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" he chuckled, trying to lighten the now dark mood that had settled after sharing some rather distressing things. "What else did wildchild Branning do?" he quizzed clearly interested in my rather comical teenager years.

"I got kicked out of America" I stated, once again taking him off guard.

He didn't reply this time, he just laughed that gorgeous one of his. "No wonder you're so fierce" he commented, kissing the swollen hand from the previous night.

"Yeah don't doubt it baby" I smirked, pulling his face closer to kiss mine.

"I need to pop to my apartment grab some work clothes for tomorrow want to come with me?" he quizzed, pulling on his boxers.

"Why not" I smirked, rather glad I would finally get to see his apartment of his, maybe christen it whilst were there.

Joey stopped outside a large white building a few streets away from the company building. Taking my hand within his, we walked up two flights of stairs before stopping outside number 10, clearly his apartment. He opened the door letting me walk in before closing it after him. His apartment was huge, _not even exaggerating_.

He had a living room and kitchen open planned, both modern decorated, mostly black and white, I poked my head around a door, where a large double bed sat with some wardrobes, clearly his bedroom as it was ridiculously messy.

"Your place is seriously cool" I muttered, looking out of the window where a balcony was, he had a beautiful view.

"Glad you like it" he smirked, still hunting for some clothes.

"Your very messy though" I commented pointing to the clothes scattered across the floor.

"Fancy cleaning?" he joked.

"I might be your girlfriend but I am no maid you can do it yourself" I snapped back, sitting down on his couch as he disappeared into his room. The fain sound of knocking caught my attention. "I'll get it" I called to Joey in his bedroom, unsure if he heard me.

Reaching the door, I pulled it open, my face furrowing as I looked at the girl the other side of the door. She was tall, blond, stunningly beautiful.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked as she continued to study me.

"Is Joey here?" she asked, I glanced around to see Joey just coming out of his room, stopping in his tracks as he stopped the blond, before glancing at me.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out, _now I was confused_.

"Who's this Joey?" I asked nervously, turning to face the girl. But I would never have expected the next thing to come from her mouth.

"I'm Heidi, his fiancée" …


	18. Escape

**Escape **

_"I'm Heidi, his fiancée" _

I was washed with sickness, I could feel my stomach churning, I couldn't look at Joey because if I did I would crumble in that moment. She had now pushed past me as I stood frozen in the doorway. I could feel Joey moving closer to me, he placed his hand on my shoulder, I instantly shook it free.

"Babe" he whispered.

"Don't" I snapped back, I could tears welling up in my eyes.

"She's not my fiancée, she was but that was a year ago" he continued, trying to turn me to face him.

I still couldn't help feeling betrayed, surely that's something you tell your girlfriend about, only this morning we were sharing things with each other why on earth wouldn't he have brought it up.

"I need to go" I said, still not able to face him.

"No babe, don't please let me explain, I'll get rid of her" he pleaded, tugging on my arm.

"I can't Joey, you sort whatever this is, I'm going home" pulling my arm away from him, turning to face him, he could see the tears pooling in my eyes, the fear written in them before I turned away, hurrying from his door. My legs seemed to carry me as I ran down the stairs, needing to escape whatever I was just thrown into. Bursting from the doors, the overwhelming feeling of sickness pulsed through my body as I leant up against the wall, sick pouring from my mouth as I gasped for breath. Wiping my mouth, my legs felt shaky as I begun walking to the tube station need to get home and feel some sort of comfort.

_Joey's POV_

_I could feel tears swelling my eyes as Lauren ran down the corridor. Turning back to face Heidi I felt all the anger from a year ago boil to the surface. Why on earth was she here now? _

_"What do you want Heidi?" I snapped my door still open, she wouldn't be staying long, I wanted her out. _

_"You Joey" she stated, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Surely she couldn't be fucking serious. _

_"Never going to happen, we were done a year ago I thought I made it clear when you slept with my best friend a month before the wedding" I hissed, clenching my fists. _

_"That's all history Joey, I've changed" she pleaded, moving closer to me. I flinched as she touched my arm, she wasn't who I wanted, Lauren was my life now. _

_"I don't care, I'm in love with Lauren" I stated, my thoughts drifting to the fragile girl who had fled from here. _

_"You can love me again I know you can" she smiled, one that used to melt my heart now made me feel sick, I wanted her gone and I wanted her gone now. _

_"No chance, I want you gone and I don't want you to come back" I hissed, grabbing onto her arm, pushing her out of my door. _

_"I won't give up Joey" she stated, turning on her heel, leaving the door. _

_Reaching for my phone, I dialled Laurens number praying she would answer, but it just kept ringing and ringing. Picking up my car keys, I rushed out of my apartment, towards my car, heading to Lauren's I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't lose her. _

_End of Joey's POV_

My hand shook as I placed the key into the front door, opening it I felt the wave of home comfort hit me as the tears poured from my face. I slouched against the front door, pulling the keychain across as Joey no doubt would be coming over and has a key, I didn't want to see him. Dropping to my knees as the sobs racked through my body. How could he keep this a secret from me? We didn't have secrets we were open with each other that's how our relationship was meant to be. Finally shifting from the door, I forced myself upstairs and into the bathroom, stripping myself from my clothes I stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade over my body washing over the smell of sick and soothing my sore eyes from the tears I had cried. I felt sick once more as I wondered what they would be doing; she was clearly back for Joey. He no doubt still had feelings there, they were engaged that doesn't go away and seeing her again would only heightening them. Stepping from the shower I covered my body with a pyjama set, leaving my hair dry I was too emotionally exhausted to do anything about it.

I heard frantic knocking on my front door, clearly Joey. The door was open but only a little as I had thankfully put the keychain across stopping him from coming in. I sat on the top of the stairs waiting for him to speak.

"Babe" he whispered, he voice sounded broken, but I wasn't prepared to give in.

"You have to let me explain, please babe it's not what you think" he pleaded breaking my heart a little further.

"I love you Lauren, more than anyone or anything please talk to me" I could him the catch in his throat, he was crying.

"What's there to say Joey? You lied to me" I whispered, moving closer to the door, sitting down behind it.

"I didn't lie baby, I just never speak about it, it's too painful" he stated.

"But we tell each other everything so you did lie" I snapped, rubbing away the tears that had begun falling once more.

"I didn't think it was relevant baby, this us is a new chapter" he cried, I fought with my inner demons not to open the door and pull him into a hug.

"Well it was relevant because now she's back and I'm the mug that didn't know" I hissed, feeling a little angry, standing up I pushed the door shut, taking off the keychain and opening it up again finally meeting Joey. His face was red from the tears he had cried, he was watching me anxiously.

"I'm sorry Lauren" he vowed, moving closer to me, his hand reaching out to tuck my wet hair behind my ear.

"Sorry isn't not good enough" I said turning away from him and walking into the kitchen, getting myself a water to steady myself, although I wished it was vodka right now.

"Your right it's not, I need to tell you what happened" he stated, leaning against the other kitchen work top opposite me. His eyes never leaving me.

"I met Heidi when I first started my company, she was charmer, flirted outrageously and I fell for it, I thought I loved her so I proposed to her after a few months, I didn't realise how much she had wormed her way into my life. Anyways it was about a month before the wedding and I was just getting back from work, I walked into my bedroom and I found her in there with my best friend" he sighed, rubbing his head as he grazed over these hard memories. "They had been sleeping together since I had met her; she was using me for my money".

I didn't know what to say to him, my mouth was slightly open with shock. How someone could be that heartless towards a person was surprising, especially Joey.

"But I know I didn't love her really, not even in the slightest baby because when I met you I finally found out what it meant to be in love, your my other half Lauren can't you see that" he whispered, my heart aching as tears began falling down his cheeks again.

"Please say I haven't lost you" he whispered, stepping closer to me, taking my hands within his finally looking in his eyes. He looked so frightened, so young.

"You haven't lost me" I whispered, resting my forehead against his. Taking in a breath to steady myself.

"I'm just upset that you didn't tell me, how am I meant to trust you now" I continued, his eyes so full of sorrow.

"Lauren, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" he asked a little surprised by my comment, but I was still angry that he didn't tell me.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean that" I replied, smiling weakly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to dwell on the past when my future is stood right before me" he whispered, kissing my cheek softly.

"You want a future with me?" I asked sheepishly, I haven't expected that.

"There's no one else I would want to be with" he stated, reaching and cupping my face, my cheek nuzzling into his hand.

"So what happens now?" I asked, no doubt Heidi is still lingering about.

"I don't know baby, but as long as we have each other that's all that matters" he said, placing a kiss onto my lips.

The wetness of his tears matching my own. He broke away pulling me into a hug, my chin resting on his shoulder as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Bitch has got a fight on her hands" I muttered causing Joey to laugh at my feisty comment.

"There's the Lauren I know and love" he smiled, kissing my cheek again.


	19. Harsh Words

**Harsh Words**

I still had this very uneasy feeling about Heidi. Joey had told me exactly what she had said about not giving up, _great_. I just couldn't figure out why she wouldn't leave once Joey had said he loved me and was with me, she clearly wanted a fight.

We had returned to work the following day after just talking most the evening, Joey opting to stay at mine again, not wanting to leave me. We just laid in the dark; I could feel he was awake behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his breath on my neck. "What are thinking?" he whispered he could tell I wasn't asleep I was still rather tense.

"Life" I replied, sighing heavily as he pulled me closer.

"I love you Lauren" he stated his voice no longer a whisper.

"I know, I love you too" I replied, trying to let sleep take over my body.

We arrived at work separately, Joey having to go in a little earlier than me. Stepping out on the floor, I couldn't wait to drive into some new work; my emails had been going crazy over the weekend with new work to stick my teeth into, to take my mind off of Heidi. Closing my office door I finally felt home as I sat at my desk, switching on my computer, scanning through the tonnes of emails I had received.

"Hey" Joey appeared at my door, poking his head through.

"Hey" I smiled weakly, turning my attention back to my emails. I wasn't trying to push Joey away I had this fear deep within me that he would fall for Heidi's charms again and I would be left alone once more. I guess I wouldn't feel completely secure until she was gone; she had brought up all these inner insecurities.

"What's wrong?" he quizzed, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing I've just got so much work" I replied still not looking at him, he would force It out of me if I looked him in the eye.

"Oh okay, I'll leave you be" he walked over to my chair, placing a kiss to the top of my head before shuffling from my office. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding as I saw he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. I knew I was being out of order, he hadn't done anything wrong but until Heidi was gone I wasn't going to risk my heart.

Throughout the door I felt progressively worse, my head was pounding, I couldn't focus on my work, all I could think about was this stupid situation I was in with my boyfriend who is my boss and his ex-fiancée he forgot to tell me about.

I couldn't take anymore, standing up from my desk I quickly picked up my bag, rushing from my office. Joey couldn't see that I had even gone; his blinds were closed as he was in a meeting.

"I'm not feeling to good Janet so I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow" I quickly rushed past the receptionist on my floor and down the stairs; I couldn't wait for the lift I just had to go home and get my thoughts together. Stepping out from the building I made my way round to my car, accidently bumping into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered, before realising who it was.

"Oh Lauren" she smiled that sickly sweet smile of hers on her perfect face.

"What are you doing here Heidi?" I quizzed crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm here to see Joey" she stated "Look Lauren, he may have said he loved you but me and him have a connection, we were engaged it still means something".

I just wanted to punch her; she was already pissing me off. She gave up the chance to be with him when she shagged his best mate, now he was happy with me, why couldn't she just leave us alone.

"I don't care what you say, you're living in a fantasy world, Joey loves me it's just how it is" I hissed a little, turning on my heel to walk away from her when she grabbed my arm.

"I'll say when it's over between me and him" her jaw was clenched, her hand squeezing tightly on my wrist.

Snatching my arm away from her, I leant a little closer hoping she would get the message. "Listen up, Joey's with me, he's in love with me and that is how it's going to be, you can keep pining like a lost puppy it won't change how he feels, it's about time you got a life love" and with that I turned away heading for my car, desperate to get away from the situation, tears pooling in my eyes.

Getting to my car, I finally let the sobs racked through my body as I once more was faced with his persistent ex. Why did she have to come back and ruin everything? Resting my head on the steering wheel I steadied my breathing composing myself to drive, when I heard a faint knock on my window. Glancing to the side I saw Joey, his arms crossed watching me closely. He opened the car, forcing me to look at him.

"Babe?" he whispered, moving a little closer.

"I can't do this Joey" I whispered my eyes finally meeting his as he face dropped.

"Are you ending things?" he was now whispering, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know, I can't deal with your crazy ex, I refuse to have my heart broken Joey I won't do it" I stated, wiping my eyes furiously.

"Baby I won't break your heart, your who I love not her she will go soon when she realises" his voice now pleading with me. "We have to stick together".

I knew he was right, but I still had this nagging feeling that I would be the one that ends up hurt.

"Please Lauren I need you, were good together" he stated.

"Kiss me" I whispered, needing to feel his lips on mine as if they could soothe anything. He didn't reply, he just pressed my lips down onto mine, his hands knotting in my hair, tugging it a little. His tongue dipping into my mouth. Feeling myself get lost in the kiss I suddenly forgot all about Heidi. I had put myself and Joey first, our relationship was worth it, and our relationship was it. Pulling away breathlessly, he wiped the few stray tears from my face.

"Go home babe, I'll be round in a bit just need to finish one more thing then I'll be there" he smiled, kissing me once more before letting me head home.

_Last one for tonight, I promise some happiness soon!_ x


	20. Just the Two of Us

**Just the Two of Us**

I arrived home, jumping straight into the bath, tying my hair up in a messy bun and wiping my face free from makeup, I felt as if I needed soothing. Having that run in with Heidi just brought up every insecurity I was feeling; they were all now on the surface for Joey to see. I didn't doubt his love for me at all, I knew he loved me a ridiculous amount he said it every day, but they had history something we haven't got, and we only have the here and now. Maybe it was the fact she has shared something with him, when I only want him for myself, _rather selfish really._ But that's how I feel and I can't stop that.

Letting the bath water soak over my body, hoping it would take away what I was feeling. Hearing the front door open I expected it to be Abi home from school, hearing the footsteps make their way up the stairs, they paused outside the bathroom door.

"Only me Abs" I called out as the door handle began to drop. "Abi I'm naked go away" I shouted a little louder maybe she hadn't heard.

"Well that's nice" Joey's head popped around the door, smirking as I relaxed seeing him.

"Should of known" I laughed watching him come in and close the door behind him "Didn't expect you to come" I muttered seeing his face scrunch with confusion.

"I said I was coming babe, so obviously I came" sitting down next to the bath tub, his thumb skimming down my face softly.

"Sorry, my heads just all over the place" I whispered, resting my head in his hand that now cupped my face.

"It's my fault baby, I just hope you can forgive me" he was now whispering, his fingers still brushing my face.

"I do forgive you, it's not your fault you have a crazy ex" I laughed trying to make light of the situation. Looking at Joey he just smirked, probably thinking the same as me.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, biting down on my lip I needn't think about it, just nodded as be begun stripping from his clothing. Each piece of clothing taken away revealing his god likes body, my eyes following him and he stripped before me. Once fully naked he climbed in behind me, pulling back against his chest just like the first time we bathed together. He fingers tugged on the hairband that kept my long black hair up, letting it fall around my shoulders, his fingers soon brushing through it softly.

"I love you Lauren, nothing is going to change that, and it's just me and you always" he murmured his lips against my right ear, his warm breath tickling it a little.

"I love you too" I whispered, feeling better already. It was like he knew every insecurity I had and his words and actions magically sorted them.

Turning to face him, I cupped his face with my bubble covered hands, placing my lips softly down onto his, my tongue skimming the bottom of his lip as he groaned lightly, his fingers knotting in the back of my hair, tugging gently as his tongue brushed up against mine, before applying a little more pressure, the soft kiss now more passionate as we tried to convey how much we loved each other in that one kiss. The beauty of it so overwhelming as I moaned into his mouth breathlessly.

Pulling away, he rested our foreheads together as our breathing tried to settle down, I could feel his heart beating furiously as my hand covered his chest over his heart, my heart. "This has saved me" I whispered, my fingers touching his chest. "Your love has saved me". Looking up into his eyes he was smiling at me, that smile that he only saves for me, he looked as if I had said everything he had ever wanted to hear in that moment.

"I'll love you forever" and with that he clasped his lips back onto mine, what he just said completing me in that moment.

Minutes later, he had lifted me from the bath, drying us both with a towel quickly before I was once more back up in his arms carrying me swiftly into my bedroom, my body hitting the mattress softly as he ravished me with gentle kisses over my body each one burning my skin with sensations.

His lips trailed down my stomach until they reached my core, pressing kisses onto it as I writhed beneath them, the feeling of him kissing me in that place almost exploding my mine. I could feel my orgasm reaching as he continued his ministrations, my head burying into my pillow muffling my moan when I finally did. My eyes were still tightly shut as I came down from my high, feeling him kissing his way back up my body to my neck. His erection pressing hard into my thigh before he swiftly entered me, my body arching up at the contact. His lips met mine as he thrust harder and deeper into me, each one receiving a gasp or a moan of satisfaction as he growled contently in my mouth.

His thrusts became frantic as we both were fats approaching our peak, his forehead now resting against mine, eyes firmly locked as we both hit in sync, and his mouth slightly dropping open as it consumed us both, before he dropped down a little, exhaustion washing through our bodies.

"No one will ever make me feel like this, only you Lauren can't you see" he murmured, his lips against my cheek, his fingers trailing up and down my skin.

"I feel the same, sorry for doubting you" feeling a little silly for how I had acted at work, I let it get the better of me, there was never any doubt of his feelings for me, we were perfect together, he was the other half.

"I promise babe it's just the two of us" kissing my cheek softly.

"We can make If we try" I chimed like a complete and utter cheese ball, I couldn't help but laugh, Joey bursting into laughter with me, his hands tickling my side a little.

"Your so cheesy Branning" he smirked, still tickling me a little.

"Don't you just love it" I teased back kissing his still smirked lips, his hands cupping my head.

For the rest of the evening, we sat curled up on the sofa, me covered in Joey's t-shirt and sweat pants, him in practically the same outfit. I could see him watching me, he loved it when wore his clothing. We shared this beautiful moment of silence when we just sat embraced enjoying each other's company. Arm in arm.


	21. Lazy Day

_Sorry its late guys, my mind has been on another planet tonight, but here it is, back tomorrow Amy :):) xxx_

**Lazy Day**

After chatting most the evening and sorting out everything we needed to say, or what I needed to say I felt better about the situation. Heidi would soon get bored and move on, because that's what her personality is like, the sooner the better in my opinion. We had gone over to Joey's once Abi and Jay had come home, we really just wanted some time alone together and with the Bank Holiday the following day it was the perfect excuse to have a lazy day together. Just me and my man, bed and snacks all day I couldn't ask for me. We needed to focus on us, to be strong and united together.

I was awoken from my sleep to the feeling of Joey pressing kisses to my neck, the warm sensation matching the feeling of his fingers on my bare waist, due to the fact I had taken my top off in the night after a 3am sex session, completely unplanned, _completely worth it_.

"If it's before 10am I will kill you Joey" I mumbled sleepily, refusing to open my eyes unless I knew it was after 10. Joey had this habit of waking me up exactly when he does including 6am starts when he goes for a shower, I mean he must be freaking kidding me.

"10:45am baby seems I wore you out last night, well this morning" I could feel his smirk on his lips against my skin. He had worn me out, for some reason I found myself awake a 3am, Joey waking up in sync the rest became almost a blur as we were suddenly having sex in the middle of the night, _not that I'm complaining. _

"Totally worth it" I mumbled, the memories of the night flooding into my mind, how passionate it was, how each kiss left me breathless and each touch or thrust left me wanting more.

"How about breakfast in bed for my girl?" he suggested, my eyes creeping open at the mention of food, I had certainly worked up an appetite. "Ah so food gets your attention I'll remember that" he smirked, kissing my forehead as he rolled out of bed, shifting from the room in just his boxers tightly gripped over his perfect bum, _damn I was lucky_.

I could hear his rustling around in the kitchen clearly distracted by cooking; giving me the opportune chance to rake through my overnight bag, pulling out my favourite underwear set Joey hadn't had the pleasure of ripping from my body yet. The gorgeous deep purple lace bra and knickers flushed against my skin perfectly highlighting my dark hair and pale skin. The bra cupping and lifting my breasts, the knickers partially see through, this would drive him mad. Pulling his top back over my head so it was now hidden I would wait until the inevitable after breakfast.

"Breakfast madam" he entered, carrying a little tray with pancakes and orange juice.

"So domesticated, goo d to know" I smirked, pouting my lips so he kissed them before tucking into my pancakes.

"It's so attractive to see a girl with an appetite" he whispered seductively, making me choke a little on my pancake that was half way down my throat.

"Doubt you would say that if you saw me tucking into a cheeseburger, so unattractive" I chuckled rolling my eyes. How could someone eating be attractive, pretty sure I looked like a pig munching out of its trough.

"I couldn't even class you as unattractive, I walk with a permanent hard on babe" he muttered, his fingers brushing along my thigh, any higher up he would spot my surprise. Once I had finished eating, I laid back in his open arms, my head resting on his chest, his arms wound around my waist resting on my stomach.

"Do you ever think about our future?" he whispered as if he was scared to ask me.

"Of course babe" I smiled, he was obviously thinking about it too, because there was no future without Joey, it was simple.

"What do you see?" he asked now curious, although I was a little embarrassed to tell him if I was honest, it was highly unlikely he would be thinking the same or even close. But biting the bullet I decided I might as well say.

"I can me and you in our own house, maybe married I don't know I haven't had the best examples of marriage with my family but a girl can dream, maybe kids I don't know" I blushed my cheeks heating red.

"You know if we got married it would be forever" he whispered kissing my cheek softly, he could clearly feel the heat of my blush through his lips, causing him to kiss me more.

"You would be the cutest pregnant person ever" he chuckled seconds later picking up on my kids comment.

"No I would be fat and waddle" I replied, feeling him shift behind me so we were now facing.

"No you would be cute, big round belly" his hand placing on my flat stomach.

"If you ever said big round belly whilst I was pregnant you would be punched in the face" I snapped, I couldn't imagine any pregnant women wanting to be called that.

His hands left my stomach resting on the top of my thigh, his fingers lightly brushing my leg, when he topped pulling up the top a bit as his fingers felt the lace material. His eyes flew wide open as he spotted the deep purple lace knickers clinging tightly over my modesty, before he tugged the top over my head revealing the matching bra. His eyes trailed up and down my frame, as I saw that familiar dark colour return to his eyes as his fingers touched the covered parts of my body.

"Do you realise how fucking hot you look right now?" his voice husky and almost a whisper.

"Surprise" I managed to croak out although Joey's gaze had pretty much left me speechless. The way he looked at me was as if I was this goddess, a siren as if I was so irresistible to him, I felt rather empowered by it all.

"Fuck Lauren" he hissed slightly, his fingers touching my panty covered core, making me slightly wet just at the simple touch his other hand still tracing the cups of my bra.

"Take it off" I practically ordered, seeing him smirk at my authority in my voice, clearly turning him on further as I felt his rock hard erection pressed up against my thigh. "You can rip it if you like, just as long as you replace them" I whispered my voice now purring as I felt the need for him to consume me at that moment.

"I don't think it would be coming off any other way baby" he replied, his fingers knotting through the lace material, giving it one swift tug as they disintegrated within his fingers dropping the shreds to the floor, his fingers returning to my core, stroking me gently, my head tipping back as his grazed slowly over my clit, _this was no time for teasing._

"Bra Joey, focus" bringing him back to me, as his reached around tugging on the clasp, pulling it from my chest exposing my breasts to him, as he lowered his mouth onto one, the other pinching my nipple receiving other stratifying moan of pleasure. I wasn't going to last long if he constantly teased me.

Using my heel I pushed the boxers gently off and down his thighs, watching him kick them free from his feet whilst his hand and mouth still worked my chest. Cupping his face between my hands I pulled it up to meet mine, my lips brushing against his, my tongue sliding along his bottom lip, _I wanted more now. _

Joey got the message instantly as he steadied himself above me, pushing my legs apart with his knees, his length touching my wet core before he pushed into me, my hands clawing at his shoulder for support. "Fuck me Joey, I want you to fuck me" I stated, his eyes meeting my as he looked surprised at my request, not that he was going to complain, he knew I liked rough, I said after the first time we had sex. Kissing me quickly, he rested his hands on the beds headboard as he thrust hard into me, I couldn't prevent the moan that came from my lips matching the one that escaped his. He was now pounding, dropping one hand from the headboard to pick up my leg wrapping around his waist, me doing the same with the other leg, suddenly feeling him delve deeper into me reaching new areas as my moans became loudly with the revelation. "Ah Joey" I whimpered my orgasm approaching at an alarming rate.

"Fuck Lauren" he moaned, his thrusts rather frantic as his peak spiralled through him my name dropping from his lips over and over again as he hit once more, ensuring mine was met, I found myself shouting his name louder than ever before, then gasping for breath as he dropped down onto me, our sweaty bodies touching each other. Rolling from me I missed the feeling of him within me just like I always did. Pulling the duvet over us, we laid side by side trying to catch our breaths.

"That was amazing" he stated, wiping his sweaty brow, his face looking rather pleased.

"I like it when you do that" I blushed seeing him smirk as he rested onto his forearm watching me. "But I also like it when you make love to me" I smiled.

To be honest I liked all sex with Joey because each time was as special as the last as we learnt more about each other, we were growing together.


	22. Exposed

**Exposed**

Our day together was perfect, we had literally spent the whole day in bed together, talking, kissing, cuddling and everything a couple did together. Our talk about the future resurfaced more than once, it made me excited that he was feeling the same way about it as me, that he was here for the long haul.

Soon enough we found ourselves back at work, thrown into mountings of work and projects, my time spent with Joey becoming less and less at work, I guess it was good, he was too tempting when working so close to someone you loved. Nobody so far had guessed we were together, even though it had been some months now, but we acted professional at work; I didn't want that to change just because me and Joey were together. It wouldn't suddenly change my job description or get higher pay, we were the same, and our relationship existed outside the walls of work. Well except the few stolen kisses here and there, luckily never being caught.

It didn't mind if people now knew about me and Joey, we had passed the 'I love you' stage were a fixture, strong and united it wasn't a fling to get higher in my job, it wasn't a phase, it was love and I wasn't afraid to show that.

We decided it was time for people to know, not that it was any of their business or we wanted the attention or to be topic of office gossip, but we wanted to be affectionate without the worry of being caught. I had told Joey I was speaking to Rosie first, it would be her choice if she wanted to tell people or not, we weren't bothered at all.

Taking Rosie out for coffee during our lunch break, we sat down at a table, delving into normal chatter when I decided to bite the bullet and tell her.

"So I have something to tell you" I chucked, stirring my coffee around in circles, suddenly I felt nervous.

"What's it about?" she queried.

"I have a boyfriend" I stated, smiling widely, Rosie looking at me not as shocked as I had expected. "Well" I nudged her wanting at least something.

"I know Lauren" she giggled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Your with Joey, we all know" she giggled again, my mouth hanging open slightly.

"How do you all know?" completely intrigued by this, I was pretty sure that no one knew.

"The way you look at each other, the way you act around each other, then at the night club in Manchester we saw you kiss then leave, it just confirmed it" she replied, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Oh god so you have all known this long and haven't said anything" I chuckled, finally taking a gulp of coffee, my mouth rather dry.

"Well it's your relationship Lauren, were your friends we were happy for you to tell us when you were ready" she smiled at me, honesty washing through her eyes.

"Thanks Rosie" I whispered, feeling a little overwhelmed that the whole team knew about us and me and Joey didn't even know that they knew, _confused huh?_

We headed back to the office a short while later after I filled in the details about how we got together. I walked into Joey's office seeing him studying his computer screen.

"Hey baby" he smiled widely, signalling for me to shut the door.

"Hey, so guess what" I chuckled, perching on the edge of his desk, his hand resting on my thigh.

"What?" he replied curiously.

"So the whole office already knew we were together before I told Rosie" I laughed, he looked at me confused for a second before what I said sunk in.

"Guess were not so secretive after all babe" he muttered, reaching up to kiss my lips softly.

"Nope, anyways Dad and Kristy have asked us over for dinner tonight, yuck but I said I'd go to make an effort with him" I said my facing turning up at the thought of sitting at a dinner table with Kristy.

"I'll come babe, we can silently dislike her together" he smirked. Joey had met my dad and Kristy not too long ago. Him and my and had hit it off immediately, but Joey had taken a slight dislike to Kristy when she made a comment about me sleeping with the boss, she was so rude sometimes. But once more me and Joey another common ground, he would sneakily make remarks just to make me laugh, never nasty just funny. He knew I was on my mums side during all of this, Kristy was still the women who had torn my family apart and was now pregnant with my dad's kid, I still didn't like her, especially when she made comments about my mum, which I always replied to.

Arriving at dad and Kristy's for 7pm, Joey squeezed my hand tightly, knowing I was dreading this. Dad let us in, as we followed him into the lounge, dropping down onto it, Joey following me.

"Beer Joe?" dad asked, his head popping round the door of the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks Max" Joey smiled politely, his hand brushing up and down my arm as I heard Kristy's annoying voice from the kitchen. "Anything for you Lauren sweetie" she chirped in, I gagged a little making Joey laugh. I was not her sweetie.

"No" I called back, a little rude but I was making a point I didn't want the nicey nicey with her.

"Its no thank you Lauren" dad called, causing me to roll my eyes.

The doorbell went a few seconds later, as me and Joey looked at each other confused, as far as we knew we were the only people coming over tonight. "I'll get it" Kristy called, waddling to the door, her baby bump rather large now. I heard a women's voice as I shrugged confused at Joey.

"Guys this is my sister" Kristy came into the lounge, as we stood up to say hello, my heart fell into my mouth as I gawped shocked, my hand clutching Joey's as he stood in complete silence.

"This is Heidi" she smiled.

_I had the idea from a reviewer for this, so thank you very much :) I loved it and I love everyones input to my stories! :) xxx_


	23. Who's Side?

_Thank you for al the lovely reviews, I will be wrapping up this story shortly, I never like to drag them out too long, I would say roughly 5 more chapters maybe :)... BUT I will be writing a new story afterwards which I've had on my mind :)_

**Who's side?**

"You have to be fucking kidding me" I hissed, my clench on Joey's hand tightening a little as I stared at the girl stood before me, a smirk wiped across her face.

"So you're the step daughter she's been complaining about" Heidi continued swanning into the room, moving towards Joey, before I stepped in front of his, claiming my place. Glancing over to dad he looked as confused as ever.

"Wait how do you know each other?" Kristy asked, looking between the three of us, my eyes burning with rage, this seriously couldn't be happening. Joey placed his hand on my lower back trying to calm me down.

"He was my fiancée" Heidi chirped up, the word instantly churning my stomach.

"Oh, the one I never met" Kristy replied glancing to Joey. "She's had a lot" she whispered, why on earth would she feel the need to tell me that, I don't care.

"And on that note were going" I said, tugging on Joey's hand to leave, there was no way I was staying whilst she was here.

"But I made dinner Lauren" Kristy looked at me, surprised I was even leaving. "Babe stay, we can ask Heidi to leave" dad proclaimed, I always knew he would be on my side, he was my dad after all.

"Um no Max, she's my sister she can stay if she likes" Kristy replied, dad shaking his head a little.

"No chance, I'm not being in the same room as this" I waved my finger loosely at Heidi as if she meant nothing. Joey sniggered behind me, his hand pressing into my back, his other wrapped around my waist.

"This, who do you think you are?" Heidi shouted a little stepping forward to me.

"Can tell your both from the same family" I smirked, my dad looking at me disapprovingly, he knew where this was heading.

"What does that mean Lauren?" Kristy quizzed, confusion on her face. Finally my chance to speak my mind.

"Well you both look like hookers, she was one wouldn't surprise me if you were too" I smirked, watching as Kristy stood there mouth open, Heidi having the exact same expression on her face. Joey burst out laughing, his mouth buried into my hair to muffle his laughs. Dad now had his arms crossed, clearly not pleased with my comment. But I knew he didn't want to be here with her, he wanted mum, but it was too late.

"You little bitch" Heidi screeched, her hand coming up close to my face, I quickly dodged out the way pulling Joey with me, her hand closely missing my face. Regaining myself my hand of its own accord swung for her cheek, hitting it harshly, the sound ear shattering as the force of my hand hitting her cheek shocked everybody, including Joey. His arm swooped back around my waist once he focused again pulling me back with his strong arm before I did it again.

"Get her out of here Max" Kristy shouted, my dad looking at her confused, why should his daughter leave.

"I think Heidi should leave" he stated firmly, moving over to me, checking my rather red hand.

"What? She just hit my sister, get her out" Kristy replied, her fists clenching beside her, Heidi stood behind her smirking although I couldn't help but laugh at her red face.

"Heidi swung for Lauren first, so she should go" dad replied, he was rather firm this time making it clear.

"If she goes Max so do I" Kristy shouted trying to make a point, but dad would always choose me.

Dad just shrugged, my arm slinking through his supportively.

"Bye Kristy" I smiled smugly, I didn't feel bad, I just wanted Heidi out the house, if Kristy went too that would be a bonus. She let out a small shriek, grabbing her bag that was on the sofa and tugging Heidi from the room still clutching her face. I knew Kristy would be back later once she sent Heidi back to where ever she was staying but for now they were both gone and I could relax.

"I'm not pleased with what you said Lauren, I know you don't like Kristy but she's staying you need to learn to keep that zipped" dad said, his eyebrow raising at me.

"I'm not going to pretend I like her when I don't dad, can't help it if I touched a nerve, shouldn't of been a hooker should she" I snapped back, I could feel Joey desperately trying not to laugh behind me at my sarcasm. He just remained quite not getting involved with what was going on with me and my dad.

"Please Lo, I'd rather you just don't talk to each other than the snide comments, I will speak to Kristy too I know it's not one sided, plus Heidi will not be staying here, if I knew I wouldn't of invited her over sorry Joe" he shrugged apologetically.

"It's fine Max, it's my unfortunate history, we can deal with it though" he replied, smiling at me, his arms tightening around my waist pulling me back into his chest.

"No more slapping people Lauren" dad stated, taking a well needed sip of his scotch.

"Only people that deserve it" I replied, mine and dads little moto from when I was kid.

"How about we sit down and enjoy dinner " he suggested, moving us to the table, getting the dinner from the oven. I was going to enjoy this quality time with my dad and boyfriend without Kristy, she never seemed to leave his side, it was nice to talk to him properly without her interrupting us.

We left not long after, not wanting to see Kristy, I wouldn't be good for me to slap a pregnant women even if she deserved it. Dropping down on the couch once we were home, Joey pulled me into his chest, he began laughing again as I looked up at him confused.

"What are you laughing at?" I questioned.

"You are rather scary when you want to be" he chuckled, his fingers tracing my slapping hand, the same hand that punched that jerk in the club.

"Yeah watch your back baby" I muttered, kissing his lips softly, feeling him smirk against my lips.


	24. The Unexpected

_Thank you for the reviews, I promise more angry Lauren coming soon especially with the way this story is heading, it may surprise you but I have been leading it up to this, only a few chapters left before I start my new story! :)_

**The Unexpected **

After the whole Kristy and Heidi thing, dad had rung me to tell me that Heidi has gone back to New York, apparently she met a business man in a bar a week ago and has some new arrangement with him, _shocker_.

But things gradually went back to normal for us, the day to day life at work occurred, then after we were either at Joey's or he would come to ours, we never spent a night apart, neither did Jay and Abi. I had agreed that Jay could move in with us permanently. I had spoken to mum and she was more than happy, plus it didn't look like she was coming home any time soon so really the house was mine. Dad didn't take to kindly to the idea, but he didn't really have a say anymore. Sure me and dad got on much better after the whole Kristy thing, but I made it clear that it was my rules, Jay could live with us.

It became a routine of our life now, waking up together, heading to work and returning home together. Date nights were always on a Thursday night, even though we spent most of our time together anyways. I made sure one night a week at least I saw my friends, with or without Joey because he had friends to see as well, plus the time we spent apart only made it better when we saw each other again.

My friends loved Joey, he was a part of the group and when he wasn't there they all asked after him especially Fats. The two had gelled instantly now they were as close as we were. I barely saw Lucy anymore, she had distanced herself from us all when she got herself a boyfriend, in some way I missed her, we had memories together it was just a shame she changed and became this person we didn't recognise anymore. Plus her new boyfriend was the biggest douche on the earth, cocky, rude and most of all annoying, but if she was happy then good on her.

It was the fourth time this week I had woken up with cramp, my stomach churning around and around. Joey was fast asleep beside me, as I squirmed a little the ache and sickness consuming my body. That's when it hit me, _you could be pregnant Lauren._

The thought dawned on me. Joey and I always had sex without a condom we had since the first time we slept together, but I was on the pill we just assumed we were always protected. I climbed from bed quietly, throwing on a tracksuit, slipping out the door without waking him up.

"Where are you going?" Abi asked as I neared the front door.

"Shh will you, I need to go to the shop" I hissed back, I didn't want Joey to wake up yet.

"Why?" she asked curiously, leaning against the doorframe.

"I've been feeling really ill, I think I could be-" I pointed to my stomach waiting for her to catch on. Her eyes flew open as she realised what I motioning to.

"Jesus Lauren, what are you going to do?" she quizzed, I couldn't give a firm answer because I didn't know what I was going to do if I was. Joey and I certainly weren't ready for a baby, it was too soon we had only been together 6 months or so, we weren't married and we didn't live together properly.

"I don't know" I snapped a little, I didn't want these questions. Turning around I made my way out the front door, shutting it quietly behind me. I jogged a little over to the shop, thankful that Denise wasn't working, instead the new girl who barely paid attention to the customers, I would be able to sneak in and out without any fuss. Grabbing the pregnancy test, I threw down the money on the counter, running back out again and back over to number 5.

"If Joey wakes up keep him occupied, food usually works" I muttered to Abi, as I headed back upstairs, slipping into the bathroom quickly locking the door behind me.

Sitting down on the toilet I studied the box, reading all the instructions carefully. My mind going into overdrive. How could this be happening now? As I waited the three minutes, so many thoughts were caving my mind. How would Joey feel if I was, would he stick around, would he freak out completely like I was right now? Could I lose him?

My phone beeped, signalling the end of the three minutes, taking a deep breath steadying myself I picked up the test and the box, glancing down at my future.

_Joey's POV_

_I woke up a little later than usual, rolling over I expected to see Lauren laying beside me, but her side was cold and empty. Pulling on my tracksuit bottoms I headed downstairs to see Abi at the table, she smiled weakly at me as I sat down opposite her, Lauren no where to be seen. _

_"Where's Lo, Abs?" I quizzed, as Abi continued to flick through her magazine. _

_"Um I think she went for a shower, breakfast?" she smiled, getting up from her seat, I watched as she prepared my breakfast, completely usual of Abi to do. _

_"What's on your mind Abs?" I asked, she was a little shaky and nervous around me, nothing like her at all. We were so normal around each other she was my sister, her behaviour so different this morning. _

_"Not much" she smiled weakly, returning to cooking. _

_I was about to ask again when I heard footsteps rush down the stairs, the sound of keys being picked up hastily, I glanced around seeing Lauren disappear out the front door. _

_"Lo?" I shouted, standing up from the chair heading to the door, I watched as she climbed into the car, to taking a second to look back. Abi was now beside me watching as Lauren drove off, I glanced at her confused, her face paling considerably as something hit her. _

_"Can someone tell me what the hell that was about?" turning to face Abi, she swallowed loudly, nothing preparing me for what came next.._


	25. Baby Talk

I think we are all feeling rather deflated after last nights episode and then Mondays preview, but I managed to get some writing done, got past my anger for Lucy.. just! Anyways ...

I hopefully will be updating later when I get home, but it will be late if I do :) Enjoy!

**Baby Talk**

I wasn't sure where I was driving too all I knew was that my foot was pressed down on the accelerator. I hadn't answered any of the calls I had received from Joey or Abi and there were plenty to say the least. I stopped finally, pulling into a lay by, letting my head drop to the steering wheel.

Pregnant was not what I expected to wake up to this morning. In fact it wasn't what I expected to wake up to for a while yet. There was so much I wanted to do before this happened, travel, get married, have our own house; children were the last thing to do. I wasn't maternal at all, in fact I once gave Oscar a chocolate bar and Lucozade for breakfast not knowing what else to give a 5 year old, me and kids didn't go well together.

Picking up my phone I listened to one of the messages Joey had left on my voice mail.

_Babe, Abi told me you need to come home please, don't run from it baby, we can handle this together just like we said. Please Lauren I love you, call me. _

His voice was strained, I felt guilty for leaving so abruptly without any indication, leaving my sister to pick up the pieces and explain my sudden disappearance. But in that moment all I knew was that I had to get out for a second, I needed time to myself to get my head around what I had just discovered.

It was time I headed back and faced the music, faced it with Joey.

I could see Joey's face at the window as I arrived back; he was at the front door within seconds, engulfing me into a hug as soon as I reached the door, closing it behind us.

"Don't do that to me ever again" he stated cupping my face into his large hands, deadly serious.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time to myself" I mumbled, feeling even guiltier now I had made him worry.

"It was positive" I whispered, his eyes locking with mine, a small smile unexpectedly creeping onto his face.

His hand moved from my face to my stomach, gently caressing it.

"How do you feel?" he asked his hand still on my stomach, the other running through my hair.

"Scared" I admitted honestly, because I was. Petrified to put it bluntly. But I couldn't help but smile as the fact inside me a baby, a mixture of me and Joey was growing, something that would tie us together. "Excited though" I whispered.

"Me too" he replied, kissing the top of my head.

A few days later, we managed to get an appointment with the doctor just to check everything was okay and determine how far along I actually was. Laying on the bed I felt a little nervous as the doctor placed the cold gel onto my stomach, clutching Joey's hand tightly as she rolled the device over my stomach, our eyes locked on the screen. The small sound of a heartbeat filled my ears as I watched as she paused over my stomach, the baby appearing on the screen before me, the shadow of a tiny heart fluttering overwhelming my mind.

"Your about 10 weeks gone Lauren" she smiled at me, as I glanced at Joey. I hadn't expected to be that far gone, I hadn't even noticed anything different, just recently I was beginning to feel a little sick, maybe a few mood swings such as hitting Heidi, but apart from that there were no sounds.

"I hadn't even realised" I muttered, my hand naturally resting on my stomach, Joey's going on top of mine.

"Sometimes it's not detected till late, one patient of mine didn't know she was pregnant until 5 months gone, it happens Lauren" she replied, getting up from the stool she allowed us a few minutes.

"Can't believe there's a baby in here" Joey murmured, his eyes fixated on my tummy, his hands rubbing it gently.

"Our baby, baby" I smirked, brushing his cheek affectionately with my hand.

"I know it's rather soon, but I wouldn't want it any different Lauren, this is our baby, he or she happened for a reason" he smiled, kissing my stomach tenderly.

"Me too babe, although I'm rather scared to tell my dad" I chuckled, pulling my top down to cover my stomach, as Joey helped me down from the bed.

"I think he will surprise you" Joey commented, kissing my head, he took my hand in his, as we headed home.

We found Abi and Jay in the living room, engulfed in a TV programme until we walked in, Abi's face lighting up, waiting for us to speak.

"Looks like you're going to be an aunty and an uncle" I smirked, pointing to the pair. Abi screeched loudly, hoping up from the sofa, engulfing me into a tight hug, Jay shaking Joey's hand before hugging me.

"How do you feel Aunty Abs" Joey smiled, kissing her cheek softly, their bond so strong it made my heart soar.

"This is amazing, I'm so happy for you guys" she replied "This is huge news" Jay chuckled rubbing his head.

"So I better ring mum, and you better ring yours" I suggested, wrapping myself out of Joey's hold. Reaching into my bag for my phone. I still hadn't met Joey's mum, I had spoken to her on the phone many times, but she lived really far, so finding time to see her was hard, but I expect after this new she would be coming to see us sooner rather than later.

Dialling my mums number, it all became rather real, I was about to tell my mum she was becoming a grandparent for the first time.

"Hi darling" her voice bright and happy on the other end.

"Hey mum" I chuckled, the nervous settling in.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked, hearing in my voice I wasn't being my usual self.

"I have some news" I murmured "I'm pregnant" I let the words leave my mouth, the line going awfully quiet.

"Oh Lauren" she sighed "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she questioned understandably. She was worried, worried I wouldn't be able to cope, worried me and Joey hadn't been together that long in theory.

"We're ready mum, I need your support please, me and Joey need you" I replied.

"You will always have my support babe, congratulations, send my love to Joey, I will be home in a month or two" she replied, the happiness in her voice coming through.

"Love you mum" and with that I ended the call, a huge weight off of my mind.

Heading back into the living room, Joey had just finished his call with Pat, he smiled widely at me. "Mum sends her love" I commented, sitting back down on the couch with him. "Same" he chuckled, his hands resting on my stomach. "Mum is coming up next week" he said, finally I get to meet his mum, especially now I was having her son's baby.

Silence dawned over us and I watched Joey closely, his hands tracing circles over my tummy gently. I couldn't quite believe what was happening. We were having a baby together, so unexpectedly but so perfectly.


	26. Its A Love Thing

**It's A Love Thing**

To say I was nervous about telling my dad I was pregnant was an understatement, _I was petrified_. Joey had tried countless times to reassure me, but he didn't know my dad like I did. Firstly he would give me the disappointed look I knew oh so well, then he would lecture me about being young, he would then say me and Joey haven't been together long enough and it would be finished off with the silent treatment for a few days until he comes round and accepts it. Joey just laughed as I explained each notion, claiming I was over exaggerating and that it didn't matter what he thought, it is our baby that's all that matters.

Another hurdle to tackle was telling my friends and work colleagues, but that wouldn't happen until I've told my dad he had the right to know before the whole square did. Joey forced me to go face him, claiming the sooner it was done the better, he had practically frog marched me to the door.

"So what's up guys?" dad queried our strange visit to the house was unexpected, plus I looked a nervous wreck.

"We have some news" Joey smiled, his hand on my lower back urging me to say.

"We're having a baby" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Say something dad" I pressed I needed some sort of emotion from him. Right now he was rubbing his head processing what I just said.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" his voice rather light surprising me.

"Sure are Max" Joey smiled brightly, I watched carefully as my dad's face lit up, I was seriously shocked. The huge notion I had going on in my head of how he would react was completely off. He instead swept me up into his arms, kissing my cheek softly. His happiness heard in his laughter.

"Congratulations guys" he chuckled, shaking Joey's hand as he placed me down. Kristy of course had been listening to the conversation as she waddled in smiling.

"So I guess that makes me nanny" she commented, my head snapping up at her. Sure we had sort of made up since the bust up with Heidi, but I still didn't really warm to her and now she was suggesting she would be a nan to our child.

"No it doesn't" I snapped, Joey wrapping his arms around my waist, he could feel the tension running through my body, desperately trying to calm down my building temper.

"My mum and Joey's mum are our child's only nanny's, and my dad is the only granddad" I hissed. My dad sighing as he felt another argument brewing. My pregnancy hormones taking full effect.

"Only because you're shagging my dad doesn't mean your anything to me or our baby, got it?".

"Babe" Joey whispered, rubbing my now rather rounded stomach, soothing me a little, stress for the baby was bad, I knew that but I couldn't fight the anger that had built inside me. What had made it worse was that she didn't reply, she stood there sweet and innocent as I looked like the bad one.

"I'll see you soon dad" I whispered stepping forward placing a sweet kiss to his cheek, and then tugged on Joey's hand wanting to go home.

"What am I going to do with you aye?" he mused as we walked  
hand in hand across the square.

"I couldn't help it, she isn't going to be a nanny, she pushed my mum out of my dad's life and then out of the square, she's not pushing her out of being a grandmother to our baby, I'm not having it Joey" I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes another pregnancy affect, I seemed to cry at any little thing. Like the other day I cried at road kill, fucking road kill what is happening to me.

"Hey hey, shh" he whispered, holding me close, I kind of forgot that we were stood in the middle of the square.

"Sorry hormones" I muttered into his t-shirt that was now slightly damp.

"Baby girl" I heard Fatboys voice across the square, the sound of his trainers getting closer.

"Hey Fats" I smiled, wiping under my eyes.

"What's wrong Lo?" he questioned looking between me and then Joey, his protective manner kicking in as he had seen me crying.

"We have something to tell you" I smiled, forgetting my earlier tears, Joey rolling his eyes at my sudden mood change.

"I'm pregnant" I announced, watching as my best friends face lit up excitedly, before engulfing me in a huge hug, spinning me around a little.

"My baby's having a baby" he chimed, his voice making me laugh.

"And we want you to be godfather" Joey announced, glancing at me then at Fatboy. We had agreed a few days ago that we wanted Fatboy to be the godfather to our baby, we also wanted Whitney and Poppy as godmothers an Tyler as the fourth godfather, it was just right, how it was meant to be.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to be the most rockin' godpappa ever" he smiled cupping my face gently kissing my cheek, then pulling Joey into a hug, patting his back lightly.

"I know Fats that's why we picked you" I replied, holding his hand within mine squeezing it tightly. "But you can't say anything to the others, we are telling them later, but you had to be first to know".

"I swear I won't say, god so happy for you guys" he said, I felt Joey closer behind me his chin resting on top of my head. "It's a dream mate" Joey replied, placing a kiss onto my head, his hands splayed over my bump, soon I would be rather big, it was going to be so funny watching my stomach change every day, getting bigger and bigger providing security for our baby.

We headed to the pub wanting to tell the others soon, knowing Fats wouldn't be able to keep quiet for too long, he had practically been on a massive high since we told him. Soon the group descended into the pub, sitting down with us after getting a drink.

"So what's this all about?" Tyler quizzed, looking between us all, the girls watching me closely. I was just going to come out with it.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out a lot louder than expected. Whitney screamed a little, pushing past Tyler to get to me, throwing her arms around my neck holding me closer, Poppy joining in too.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you" Whitney whispered into my ear, Poppy mimicking her sentiment.

"Congrats mate" Tyler replied shaking Joey's hand, pecking my cheek softly.

"What do you think you're having?" Poppy asked, my hand naturally resting on my bump.

"Well I think it's a boy, Joey thinks it's a girl, we find out soon, so place your bets guys" I laughed, listening to our friends drawing up bets on what the sex of our baby would be.

I watched them, my hand rubbing my bump, the love for our child growing every second, my mind almost overwhelmed that this baby that was half of me and half of him growing within me, glancing to my side I saw Joey staring at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"I need you home now" he whispered, kissing my lips briefly, his hands resting over mine.


	27. Barefoot and Pregnant

**Barefoot and Pregnant**

As soon as we left the pub, Joey had swept me up into his arms, my slight weight gain from the pregnancy not affecting him in the slightest; it was as if I was still light in his strong arms. Although he did have ridiculous muscles that had to be put to good use.

He made light work of the stairs, dropping me down lightly onto the bed. His hands skimming up and down my dress, tugging it over my head, letting it fall to the floor. His hands once more skimmed my underwear clad body, he stopped over my small rounded bump, his hands caressing it softly, his eyes studying my new acquired shape, he then placed a soft kiss down onto it, my heart swelling with love.

He stepped away from the bed, pulling his t-shirt over his head, then releasing his jeans from his waist, letting them fall to the floor with the other discarded clothing. He then crawled back up the bed, kissing my skin softly, kissing my bump then over my bra covered breasts until he reached my exposed neck, sucking gently on the spot he discovered all those months ago. "Joey" I whispered a little hoarsely, he was rapidly unravelling me just from the attention he was paying my neck, whilst his hands cheekily touched my pantie covered mound. I couldn't help the whimper that left me lips as his fingers dipped into my knickers, now brushing over my folds, his thumb grazing ever so slowly over my clit. As he entered a finger, I let out a short moan, my body shaking a little under his ministrations.

Coming down from my first high, I let him strip me from my underwear. His eyes trailing up and down my naked frame now it was changing. My breasts were slightly bigger, my stomach bigger but he picked up on my glow. "You're so beautiful baby" his mouth kissing around my swollen breasts.

"You're so beautiful" I commented, seeing him blush a little which was rare, usually I was the one blushing under his comments. He always said I was beautiful but he was just as. His personality out shone anyone I have ever met; he was beautiful inside and out.

"Joey make love to me" I murmured, this overwhelming need to fill him inside of me stronger than ever. He smirked a little seeing my almost desperation, his hands smoothing over my baby bump, before he lowered himself onto me, his cock teasing my core before pushing into me. That gasp realising from my lips as he once again filled me, my eyes rolling back a little at the sensation rushing through my body. The hormones highlighting everything, every nerve ending in my body was now on fire, I could feel everything I wanted to. He paused for a second taking me off guard, rolling over gently so I was now on top.

"Didn't wanna squash baby" he chuckled, his hands resting on the bump. He began moving again, happier with the position we were now in, his eyes darting from mine to the baby bump then back to my eyes again. I could hear the moans of satisfaction leaving his lips, my name tumbling again and again from him. My peak washed through my body "Joey" I gasped, feeling him come inside me as I dropped down onto his chest.

"Wow" he muttered, kissing my cheek softly as we lay their breathless. Me a little more so as tiredness washed through my body.

"I can't believe we having a baby" I laughed, my eyes drifting to my bump. "And sex drive is higher when a women is pregnant" I commented seeing Joey's eye light up.

"I can certainly attend to that" he smirked, placing a soft kiss onto the baby.

"Good I'm glad, mumma going to need some satisfying" I giggled, the first time I had called myself a mummy. I paused letting the word sink in.

"Lauren" he whispered, rolling to face me.

"Yeah" I smiled, my hands running through his hair softly.

"You're going to be a great mum babe, never doubt that" he whispered, his eyes locking with mine.

"Thank you baby, you're going to be a great dad, nothing like your own" I stated, I knew it was something he was worrying about, but I knew Joey he wouldn't be anything like his father who had deserted him. Just as he was going to reply the doorbell rang, I couldn't help but groan, I really didn't want to move from bed. Grabbing one of Joey's t-shirts I threw it over my head, Joey headed down stairs in his boxers throwing on his t-shirt quickly.

"Who is it babe?" I called, slowly making my way down the stairs, reaching the bottom.

"It's my mum" he smiled, I looked around him, my gaze connecting with the women on the doorstep, as I realised, I was naked only covered in a t-shirt.

_Great first impression Lauren. _


	28. Hello Mum

_Here's the next update... tonight's episode was heart-breaking so I found this hard to write but hopefully it is okay and you enjoy it! xx_

**Hello Mum**

"This must be Lauren" she smiled, edging into the house as I tugged on Joey's t-shirt that covered my body, thankfully covering my naked lower half. Joey smirked seeing my reaction as I blushed profusely.

"Nice to finally meet you Pat" I smiled, stepping aside so Joey could close the door. "Give me a few minutes" I continued, turning and running up the stairs, hoping she didn't see my bare arse.

Rushing into the bedroom I pulled on a pair of knickers and my bra, chucking on a pair or leggings to and changing out of Joey's top and into my own vest top which exposed my growing bump. I had realised how large it was getting as I turned sideways looking into the mirror, my hand brushing over it softly as it stuck out, soon it would be even bigger, and I would look like a house.

Making my way back downstairs I was pleased to see Joey had chucked on a pair of tracksuit bottoms I had left to dry on the radiator. He smiled widely at me, his eyes darting to our baby bump which suddenly looked bigger.

"Gosh, Lauren look at you" she gasped, her hand reaching her mouth as she moved over to me, her hands hesitating over the bump. "Can I?" she questioned.

"Of course it's your grandchild in here" I blushed, pulling her hands down to rest on the bump, seeing her look a little emotional as her hand rubbed gently over it. "Pregnancy suits you honey, your glowing" she smiled removing her hands from the bump, I couldn't help but blush, I still didn't take well to compliments.

"Told you" Joey mocked, his mum nudging his arm a little.

"I'll go make some tea, let you catch up" I suggested, only realising I now waddled a little when I walked, something Joey picked up on as he sniggered at me.

"No Joey will do it, I want to get to know you better" Pat commented, tugging on my hand a little for me to join her on the sofa.

"Rest up babe" Joey replied kissing the top of my head as I lowered myself down onto the sofa next to Pat, her hand still squeezing mine gently as she couldn't stop looking at the baby bump. Joey disappeared from the room, I could hear the kettle being filled up before the movement of some pots and pans.

"How was your trip here?" I asked, feeling comfortable in her presence, much like Joey had was very warming and welcoming, I felt as if I had known her before this moment.

"It was long, but well worth it, can't believe you're having my first grandchild" she replied, her hand patting my leg gently.

"It was kind of a shock to both of us" I giggled, it was completely unexpected and out of the blue.

"I don't doubt that, can't quite believe how much Joey had changed, he is so tender with you so settled, different from the last time I saw him before he was with you" the pride in her eyes was the most obvious thing to me.

"He's ridiculously good to me, he must get his manners from you" I smiled politely, throwing in a quick compliment, _it's always good_.

"Thank you sweetie, so everything is healthy with the baby?" she asked, clearly curious about the pregnancy.

"Yeah everything is healthy and fine" I replied.

"I was a little worried, after what Joey told me" she said casually, as I looked at her confused. "About your previous issues with alcohol, I wasn't sure if it would affect the pregnancy".

I was taking a little off guard. Firstly why the hell had Joey told his mum about my _previous _issues with alcohol, it was before I was with him, sure I occasionally felt the urge but never enough to actually drink recklessly but also why would he feel the need to tell his mum, now I looked like an alcoholic pregnant with her grandchild. _I was fucking fuming. _

"Sorry can you excuse me for a second" I squeezed her hand gently, passing her the TV remote to watch something whilst I go and have a word with Joey.

In honesty I was hurt, it was my secret I told him in confidence only my close friends and family knowing, not for him to share with whoever he wanted. I knew my hormones were playing a part in why I was so upset, but if I wasn't pregnant I would still be angry with him.

"Alright babe" he smiled as I entered the kitchen, my eyes scolding at him.

"How could you Joey, how could you tell her about my alcohol issues, that wasn't for you to share" I hissed, wiping my eyes which were now filled with angry tears. His face paled a little as I stood looking at him a little angry.

"Babe, I'm sorry It just came out, I was a little worried when you said you were pregnant if there would be any issues" he stated, moving a little closer to me, extending his arms out to me, but I moved past them not wanting him to hold me.

"I'm really hurt Joey, that wasn't your secret to tell" I hissed, resting my hands on the chair trying to calm down my breathing.

"I'm so sorry baby" he tried once more moving closer to me, but once more I moved past him.

"I think you and your mum should stay at your place tonight" I stated not wanting to look at him.

"No babe, I'm not leaving you" he pleaded trying to get me to look at him.

"You are Joey, right now I can't face you, I'm going to Whits, I'll see you tomorrow, please tell your mum I said sorry" and with that I brushed past him, not allowing him to stop me picking up my coat I hurried from the door, seeing Pat standing in the living room doorway looking rather confused.

I spent the evening at Whitney's, she hugged me close as I cried a little. I knew I had over reacted but like I said the hormones were magnifying everything I was feeling. I was a little angry with myself for pushing him away, and the fact I would be sleeping alone tonight for the first time in months made me hate myself even more.

Heading home a little later, I felt overwhelmingly tired, as I managed to get myself upstairs and into bed, my head hitting the pillow softly. I felt lonely, his side of the bed cold and empty as the tears began falling down my cheeks once more. Exhaustion set in, the emotions of the day wearing me out, finally my eyelids drooped a little, I found myself wrapping my arms around me and my bump trying to imagine they were his protective warm arms instead of my own as I finally let myself sleep.

I must have only been asleep an hour or two before I felt the bed dip down a little as another weight joined me in the bed. I would have tensed up immediately if it wasn't for his scent, the feeling of his soft skin nuzzling against the crook of my neck. His strong arms encircling me and the baby, his hand splayed out across my bump. I wasn't going to argue with him, kick him out of the bed, I wanted him here, I couldn't sleep properly without him.

_The rest we would deal with tomorrow._


	29. Hug it out

**Hug it out**

I woke rather early for me, looking down Joey's arm were still wrapped around me only a little looser than when he first came to bed. In the back of my mind I had expected him to come back and sleep with me, we just couldn't seem to sleep without each other. I hadn't fully forgiven him yet, I was still pretty pissed off that he shared something which wasn't his to share; now I had to explain myself to his mum and probably receive the pity looks, _which I hated_.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, catching me off guard, I had thought he was still asleep.

"I know you are" I mumbled back, my hand lightly touching his.

"You don't forgive me though?" he quizzed his voice still croaky and bound with sleepiness.

"Not yet, I'm just a little angry Joey" I stated, completely honestly because I wasn't going to tone it down when I was actually angry.

"I know I betrayed your trust, and I'm sorry I guess I just was worried about you and the baby" his hand brushing over my tummy.

"You should of spoke to me about it" I grumbled feeling a little guilty that he was worrying about the baby and how my drinking could have affected it.

"I know I was wrong, baby I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear, placing a kiss onto my cheek.

"It's okay Joey" and with that I rolled out of bed, finding my jumper, I placed over my head and walked out of the bedroom. I wasn't trying to be distant or difficult I just wanted him to sweat a little more.

Heading down to the kitchen I switched on the kettle, only just spotting Abi sitting at the table watching me closely.

"Joey was in late last night" she murmured, sipping her tea.

"I know" I sighed, I could only imagine him sitting in his apartment going crazy until he couldn't take it anymore, driving back here rather late just to be with me.

"You need to go easy on him, he was only concerned for you, shows how much he cares" she said a little hesitantly worried about how I would react to her defending him.

"I know I know" I sighed rubbing my tummy softly. It was time I forgave him, he was only concerned for me.

Heading back upstairs with a tea for him, I sat on the edge of the bed, he seemed a little surprised that I had made him one although it was our morning routine. I reached out squeezing his hand tightly. "I forgive you" I whispered, although I had pretty much forgave him as soon as he came back last night.

"Thank you baby" he smiled, leaning forward he kissed me softly his lips tender on my own, his hand shifting down to the baby growing within me. "I can't wait for this little one to arrive" he mumbled against my lips making me smile.

"Me too, a little Joey in here I guarantee" I smirked, I was sure it was a boy, for some reason when I dreamt about the baby I was pictured a little boy just like Joey. His big brown eyes, gorgeous brunette hair and his signature smile.

"How can you be so sure, I think there is a little Lauren in here" his lips pressing against my bare bump he had exposed.

"I just think it is, and I am always right" I smirked again, seeing him role his eyes at me. "Alright know it all" bringing his lips back up to mine.

"Oh yeah can you tell your mum to come over, I need to explain myself" I blushed feeling a little embarrassed about disappearing yesterday when I had only just met her.

"Sure baby, I need to get to work anyways" kissing my lips once more he shifted from the bed, heading for the shower. Luckily I had booked the week off work, allowing me to get things done, Rosie had the following week off after me when I headed back in, she was desperate to see my bump which I had explained was now showing.

Pat came around a few hours later, allowing myself to tidy up the house at least make it presentable. She smiled as I opened the door pulling me into a brief hug of comfort. I followed her into the lounge, bringing her through a cup of tea and some biscuits. I needed to explain myself and about my alcohol issues, I was with her son after all.

"So it all sort of started when I was young, not the alcohol but what lead me to it, my dad has been known for affairs, so him and my mum broke up and got back together a lot of times it messed with my head a lot, gosh then I got sent to America for boarding school, then got kicked out, I also lost my older brother Bradley which broke my heart into pieces-" I sighed taking a breath I was giving her the short version of my tragic life.

"I came back and well my cousin Billie he died from the Vodka I gave him on his birthday, it weighed heavy on my mind, it still does, then sadly my mum got cancer and I was the only one who knew, my dad was away at this point so I had it all on my shoulders, that's where I fell into alcohol heavily, trying to drown out my pain and fears, dad came back though and sort of took over from me and I suddenly felt alone, alcohol made me forget it all, but there came a point I drank so much I ended up in hospital that's when I had to change, it wasn't right, and that leads us to now" taking a breath to steady myself, I hated dragging up my past and sharing it because that was what it was the past and I wanted it to stay that way. Pat stayed quiet for a while taking in what I had just told her.

"You've have a troubled life darling" reaching for my hand she squeezed it. "But that has made you stronger and the person you are today".

"I know, its just hard sometimes" rubbing my head with my free hand, she was watching me closely trying to find words to make me feel better.

"Come here" she whispered, pulling me into a gentle hug, her hand rubbing my back softly offering me the comfort I was seeking. We stayed like this was a while just hugging, it seemed silly but it wasn't it was lovely, this women I hadn't known for long holding me as if I was her daughter, telling me everything was going to be okay and that I was a strong person. I could see where Joey got his personality traits from; his mother was a wonderful person.

"Thank you" I whispered into her ear. As I glanced to the doorway seeing Joey stood there watching us, his beautiful smile creeping onto his face as I threw him a wink.


	30. Lets Jump 3 Months

**Let's Jump 3 Months **

After a week of staying with us, Pat headed back home promising to be back when the baby was born, which I was more than happy with; I loved her so much she was like a second mum already. My mum on the other hand wouldn't be back for another few months deciding to extend her trip which meant she would be missing the birth. I hadn't thought once she wouldn't be there, it was really just me and Joey.

I had gone back to work the following week after my week off. The whole team cooed after my baby bump which seemed to grow every day, my clothing becoming tighter and not being able to fit. Joey had arranged to have me work 3 days a week, trying to reduce the amount of stress I was under as well as sorting out maternity as I wouldn't be in work after 6 months, wanting me to prepare everything for the baby in time, _surprised he hasn't done an itinerary_. The work had been pretty steady and I was still managing to battle throw morning sickness and other effects I was feeling.

Joey had also taking me clothing shopping as I said before my clothes no longer fitted, he found it hilarious.

"JOEY" I shouted, sitting in the centre of the bed in only my underwear. Clothes torn from the wardrobe across the floor and the bed. My hair tied up in a messy bun, my baby bump protruding.

"Oh babe" he chuckled, stepping into the room, tip toeing over the clothing.

"Don't laugh" I snapped, crossing my arms, he was still laughing.

"Come on I'll take you shopping" he sighed, pulling me up from the bed. Walking over to the wardrobe he pulled out one of his black plain t-shirts placing over my head, pulling my arms through. He smirked at me, he loved me in his clothes, and he then picked up my leggings pulling me up my legs. "There now put your coat on" he stated, picking up his wallet from the bedside table, telling me he would meet me out in the car.

We headed straight to Topshop, thankfully they did maternity clothes which weren't ugly, something I actually liked to wear. A sales assistant was soon hovering around us, her eyes trailing up and down Joey, she obviously hadn't assumed he was with me, that was until I turned around, the baby bump telling her everything she needed to know. _She soon fucked off_.

Picking out nearly all the items, I smiled brightly at Joey as he placed them all down onto the counter rolling his eyes at me.

"First baby?" the women behind the desk asked whilst untagging the clothing.

"Yeah" I smiled, rubbing my bump softly.

I loved people asking us about the baby; it made it even more real.

"Arr, well good luck" she smiled handing Joey the bags of clothing as he held out his free hand placing it within mine.

The clothes debacle was now sorted and I felt happier in what I was wearing, the next thing to face was the baby shower Whitney had insisted on throwing me, although I really didn't want one, so much fuss and attention on me I really didn't like it.

"You better be making an appearance" I stated to Joey whilst he got ready for work.

"Its tradition isn't it, for the baby's dad to make an appearance at the shower" he smirked, his research clearly paying off.

"Damn right" I smiled, if I had to go through it so did he.

"See you later baby, try enjoy yourself grumpy" he smirked his lips pressing down onto mine softly before reluctantly pulling away.

"I am not grumpy" I called, hearing him chuckle as he shut the front door.

Later that afternoon, Poppy called around telling me that Whitney had arranged for her to do a make over on me for the baby shower, including a dress which she held up. For once I was surprised by Whitney's choice for me.

Poppy tied back my hair tightly, placing it into a doughnut bun ring, she applied subtle make up to my face, then finally helped me into my dress. Turning me around to face the mirror I couldn't help but be surprised by how nice I actually looked. The red dress Whitney picked for me was perfect. The dress had thin straps, a keyhole design on the front followed by a small waist string which extenuated the baby bump further, it then loosely flowed over my lower half stopping just before my ankles, matched with a low pair of kitten heels. All I knew was that we were going to R&R.

Poppy led me in carefully, helping down the stairs, although they seemed easier with a bump and kitten heels compared to my 6 inch heels I was used to stumbling down them in.

"Here she is" Whitney chimed as I came through the door, spotting all the guests which included Joey's mum and sister, some friends from work and my sister. I couldn't help but well up a little seeing all the people I loved in one place, well minus Joey.

"You look beautiful" Whit embraced me "Thank you for this godmummy" I whispered into her ear as she giggled at my sentiment.

"Lauren" Alice waved me over in her direction where she stood with Pat. Breaking away from Whitney I made my way over to my new family, both hugging me tenderly, complimenting me on my look for the day, all credit to Poppy and Whitney.

"Joey's coming later" I blushed, I knew he would approve of my look today.

"Not long now darling, getting excited?" Pat questioned, passing me an orange juice.

"Yeah we can't wait, more so because of the bets we have going over the sex of the baby" I chuckled, everyone in the room had at least one bet on what sex the baby would be, no one could really tell, even I couldn't. Rubbing my tummy softly, the baby kicked lightly making me gasp a little, he or she hadn't done it in public yet. The first time the baby kicked was whilst me, Joey, Abi and Jay were watching TV, I had been moaning about the football when it kicked me, making me jump. Joey threw his hands onto my tummy feeling the baby kicking within me. Abi then joined him followed by Joey until there were 8 hands splayed across my stomach.

"Looks like baby wants to say hi to its granny and aunty" I blushed pulling their hands towards my stomach which was covered by my red dress.

"Wow" Alice mumbled feeling her niece or nephew kicking away, Pat had gone speechless, and I didn't blame her, the experience was mesmerising, it often left me speechless.

"Joey" Poppy chimed as I turned to face him, his eyes blazing down and up my body before he regained his expression. Making his way round all the guests he finally got to me, pulling me as close to him as he could, the bump causing a little island between us.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now" he whispered into my ear, hoping no one else could hear us, knowing full well where this was heading.

I never knew what to reply to him; instead I reached up, my arms winding around his neck, placing a little kiss onto his lips, blushing as I remembered his family were here probably watching us.

"Later baby" I whispered against his lips, feeling him smirk against mine.

_Definitely later.. _

_Laurens baby shower dress, truly beautiful :) _

.


	31. A Little Later

**A Little Later**

The baby shower was surprisingly enjoyable. We had received some gorgeous presents for the baby, all in neutral colours as we didn't know the sex. The afternoon flowed into the evening as more of our friends and family joined, it was now turning into a bit of a party. Fatboy was up on the DJ decks of R&R, Sharon didn't mind though she was happy with it. Joey had held on tightly to me as more and more people arrived, his over protective mode kicking in, his hands clutching onto my bump, rubbing it softly as the baby occasionally kicked again.

"Joey I am demanding you come dance with me" Abi proclaimed as we sat at the bar. Joey sighed rolling his eyes he pecked me on the cheek before letting Abi drag him up to dance. His seat now empty it was soon claimed by Fatboy, by dear best friend. He couldn't stop smiling at me, I don't think he had got over the fact we asked him to be a godparent.

"How you doing mumma?" he quizzed, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm good, little tired but this is nice" I replied holding him close to me. After everything Fats had always been there for me. I was lucky to have him in my life.

"Now if it's a boy, can I teach him to DJ?" he asked chuckling a little, I guessed he was joking, not that I had much of a choice if he wasn't, Fats could be rather persuasive when he wanted to be. And no doubt whether this baby was a boy or girl it would want to spend a lot of time with their Uncle Fats.

"Of course you can Fats" I smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "Thank you for everything, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you".

"Woah baby girl, it's what best friends are for init" leaning forward his kissed my cheek softly, before Poppy came bouncing over desperate for a dance with him.

"Go on Mr" I pushed him lightly, forcing him to go as I took a moment to look around the room. People I loved all together, happy for once, no worries or sadness, just happiness.

"What you thinking about baby?" his breath tickling my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Nothing, I'm just happy" I laughed a little as if it was strange. My life wasn't usually full of this much happiness to be honest. For the first time I felt spoilt by it, spoilt by how happy I was right now.

"I'm glad your happy" he whispered, kissing my cheek, feeling the blush coming to the surface, for some unknown reason Joey made me blush constantly, it was starting to get ridiculous.

"Its down to you" I whispered back, blushing once more. His arms tightening a little around me a few kisses being pressed to my head as he sighed contently.

"I love you baby, and you baby" he said, his hands brushing up and down my tummy, the baby kicking once more as if it knew Joey was touching above where it was. It was like they are in sync, trying desperately to get daddy's attention.

"I love you more" I replied honestly, because I love Joey and this baby more than anyone could ever know. He moved around from behind me, cupping my face so he could kiss me passionately. His lips descending down onto mine with force, his tongue sliding into my mouth caressing my tongue gently ensuring that moan from within me. He pulled away seconds later leaving me a little breathless.

"Lauren" he whispered, his eyes locking with mine. My hand cupping his face.

"Yeah babe?" I asked, unsure what he was going to say next.

"Marry me?" he whispered his eyes deadly serious. My head shot to my mouth as I let out a gasp. _Okay I wasn't expecting that one._

Marriage.. Marriage.

Okay we were doing the baby thing which usually, not always, but usually comes after marriage, but being his wife that was something completely new. I had realised due to being in my own world that he had sunk down onto one knee, with a HUGE ring in his hand staring at me closely waiting for my reaction. Let my eyes drift from him to the room which had now gone silent all watching. Alice and Pat were smiling widely, clearly they had known about his little surprise. My friends on the other hand mimicked my face of shock.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered too low for anyone else to hear. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself, the baby kicking away as if it knew.

"Yes" I smiled, bending down as face as I could to him "Yes I will marry you".

Placing the gorgeous engagement ring on my finger, his arms wrapped around my waist his lips meeting mine in a life or death kind of kiss. His fingers knotting in my hair. Pulling away as we heard the cheers and claps from our friends I buried my head into the crook of his neck, wanting to enjoy this moment for a little longer before we were joined by our friends and family.

_Engaged.. I liked the sound of that._


	32. Engagement Bliss

**Engagement Bliss**

For me and Joey the party ended as we headed off home for the night leaving the rest of the guests to carry on with the rest of the evening. I was pretty exhausted, my feet hurting a little from the low heels I had on my feet. The baby had become rather excited after the engagement and had been kicking away ever since, really taking its toll, Joey noticing instantly and insisting we got home so I could rest.

"Come here you" he muttered as I walked ever so slowly back to the house. Scooping me up into his strong arms, my head resting onto his shoulder lightly, it was a good job he had ridiculously muscled arms to carry me whilst I was pregnant. Placing a kiss onto my head we soon arrived at number 5 as he juggled me a little to get his key before opening the door and kicking it shout behind him. He didn't stop at the lounge instead he took me straight up to bed, it had been a long day.

Laying me down onto the bed, I felt him take my shoes off throwing them over my the wardrobe, he then carefully removed the dress from my body, if I could open my eyes and see him I would but I as too exhausted. I felt one of his t-shirt being pulled over my head and the duvet covering me.

Joey slipped in under the covers a few minute later, his arms wrapping around my waist his hands going onto my tummy, his lips close to my ear.

"Night future Mrs" he whispered, I could sense him smirking, clearly pleased with himself.

"Night baby, I love you" I managed to say before full sleep set in.

"I love you too" he whispered back, his deep breathing lulling me to sleep gently.

Morning broke as I wiped my eyes feeling less tired than I did the day before. Glancing at my hand I spotted the gorgeous diamond ring that now lay on my third finger, the sun light through the window catching it perfectly. I couldn't quite believe this moment, I was pregnant and engagement to possibly the most perfect man ever_, when did I get to be so lucky? _

Rolling onto my back, Joey was still fast asleep next to me, his hair a little messy making him look so young. His glorious chest rising and falling, his hand occasionally twitching as it laid across my stomach. It had become a thing where as soon as his hand was on my tummy the baby would kick, just like now, the baby was kicking softly even though he was asleep.

We hadn't celebrated our engagement how exactly I wanted to because I was too exhausted, now I felt fresh and awake I was prepared to do it justice. It all honesty if someone had told me my sex drive would be this high I would of laughed in their faces, but I was nearly always horny, Joey happy to comply with my needs of course, _and I needed him now._

Rolling from bed as quietly as I could, I found a new underwear set I had bought when I went shopping with Abi. Although I was pregnant and my stomach now stuck out rather big I still felt sexy, he made me feel sexy, no he made me feel beautiful.

Placing on the navy lace set, I pulled my hair out of the hairband, brushing it through a little and bumping it up so it added a little volume. I quickly added a bit of smokey makeup and a little red lipstick and I was ready. Stepping back into the bedroom, I climbed back onto the bed, crawling up his legs until I straddled his waist, knowing he would be awake any minute.

One cue his eyes fluttered open, first glancing to the side where I would usually be still asleep then up towards me, a huge grin sweeping across his face, he was so handsome when he smiled, that smile. His hands rested onto my waist as he let himself eye me up and down taking in everything he could see.

"Well isn't this the nicest thing to wake up to" he grinned, pouting a little for me to kiss him.

"Glad you like it" I smirked, pecking his lips hastily.

"More than like it babe, I love it, you look so hot" his voice a little husky, sending a message straight to my core, I was already turned on.

"Why thank you sir" I replied, grazing my crutch over his a little, hearing him hiss with satisfaction, his eyes closing for a second before reopening, they were now blazing with desire.

"You can rip this set" I whispered into his ear, my breasts just touching him, my tummy getting in the way a little.

"With pleasure" he replied, his hands moving from my waist to my bra, cupping my larger breasts, gently squeezing them, being careful not to hurt me.

Drifting to the clasp of my bra, it pinged open with the simplest of touches as if by magic, he then discarded it to the floor, his hands now back onto my chest gently caressing, my head dropping back slightly as the feeling of his hands working such a sensitive area. He soon left them reluctantly, his ands tearing through the lace panties covering my core, whilst I removed his boxers swiftly. I was now naked sitting on his lap. I could feel his erection pressing against my inner thigh, he was now breathing heavily.

I stroked his length, feeling him harden beneath my touch, my core getting wetter by the second, I can see him smirking feeling very pleased with himself. He lifted me up a little lowering me back down onto his length, the feeling of him filling me washing through my body, my head once more tipping back.

"Fuck Lauren" he gasped as we began a steady rhythm, his hands supporting me, taking the amount of movement I had to do away from him, working harder himself.

"Joey" I whispered, the feeling washing over my body my orgasm reaching peak. He thrust a little harder pushing me over, his name falling from my lips, Joey moaning deeply as he finally reached his.

Rolling from him, we lay side my side catching our breaths. This was the perfect way to celebrate our engagement.

"I love you so much Joey" I whispered, as he laid next to me resting on his elbow, his fingers tracing patterns on my tummy.

"I love you just as much baby" he smiled, kissing my lips, then moving to my tummy placing a few kisses onto the bump, I could hear him whispering words to the baby who responded with some heavy kicks, smirking as he got the response he wanted.


	33. No Shit The Baby's Coming

**No Shit The Baby's Coming **

We had decided to have the wedding after the baby was born; we were just simply enjoying the engagement. Mum had taken the engagement news well; she practically screamed down the phone, it almost mimicked dad's reaction except minus the scream _that would have been odd._

Most of the square now knew as well as our work colleagues, everything was coming on in leaps and bounds. Joey had decided to sell his apartment and move in with us full time, especially as he was there most of the time now. We would only move out when mum finally comes back and someone is here with Abi and Jay. Right now living with my little family was perfect. My relationship with Abi was stronger than ever, we were best friends it was simple. Me and Jay had also got so close, he was my brother and I loved him just as much as Abi.

It was now a few weeks till my due date as my belly had somewhat grown bigger than expected as I now waddled and had the same similarities as an egg. Joey had ordered me to stay home most the time unless someone was with me in case I went into labour at any point.

I had managed to snag a bit of alone time, Joey heading to work for the day, Abi upstairs doing some course work, I decided to make a break for it. Waddling down the steps I made my way slowly over to the café, just wanting some peace and time alone. I was feeling a little melancholy about the baby coming. I loved being pregnant the feeling of a child growing within you was more than I could ever imagine. The sensation of my baby kicking was one I would never forget, I would miss it all, but then the baby would here with us the perfect thing.

Sitting down in the café after getting my tea from Marie, I sat down in one of the booths, just watching as the market traders go about their daily routines, friends meeting friends, partners meeting their partners. I didn't take the time to really look at how my local area worked, how connected everyone really was.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy broke my trance, staring at me arms crossed. I hadn't seen her in a while, I didn't like her anymore or her attitude. Whenever I did bump into her we just ignored each other. She was only jealous now, I had everything she probably wanted.

"I was enjoying my tea" I snapped back my focus going back to the outside.

"No need to be rude Lauren" she hissed, I could almost see the venom.

"Rude, Lucy you're the rudest person I know that's why we aren't friends anymore" I hissed back, she wanted to be nasty fine, I'll be nasty.

"No we aren't friends anymore because you shagged your boss got knocked up" she spat back at me. I couldn't help but clench my fists towards her. She knew nothing.

"Shut your dirty little mouth, before I do it myself" I was now standing up, my eyes were blazing with anger.

"What you going to do you fat slut" she replied, smug as if that comment would hurt me. Instead I just laughed in her face, laughed loudly in her face. I wasn't fat I was pregnant and I was far from a slut.

"You're not worth my breath, haven't you got a chippy to de grease?" I smirked, pushing past her, my stomach twinging a little as I reached the cool air outside.

I suddenly felt a little breathless, my stomach twinging once more, then twice. "Ah fuck" I gasped I hadn't felt this before. Glancing down I noticed my navy leggings darken, the dampness between my legs standing out clearly. _Oh Christ, labour._

Making my way as quickly as I could to the Vic as I knew Fatboy would be working, he was the only one close enough. "Fats?" I called my voice a little panicked.

"Lo what's up baby girl?" he questioned from the other side of the bar, his eyes darting to my wet leggings that stood out clear as day.

"My waters just broke, I need you to take me to the hospital" I gasped as I was hit with another wave of pain.

"Oh shit baby girl, okay I'll get my car, Alfie stay with Lauren" he called, rushing past me and out of the pub.

"Just breathe Lauren" Alfie rubbed my back gently, trying to help soothe the pain.

"Fucking hurts" I hissed, clutching my stomach, Alfie desperately trying to calm me down.

Fatboy beeped his horn from outside as Alfie helped me from the pub, gently putting me into the car, calling wishes of good luck as Fats headed for the hospital.

"Hey baby" his voice calmed me down instantly as I clutched my mobile.

"Joey I've gone into labour, Fats is taking me to the hospital now, I need you to get Abi and the baby bag and meet us there" I gasped, another contraction hitting me.

"Oh my god, okay baby, don't panic I'll be there soon with Abi, I love you" his voice light with excitement, I could hear him scrambling for his car keys.

"I love you too" and with that I put the phone down. The next 24 hours the most exciting of our lives.


	34. Oh Baby

**Oh Baby**

Fats pulled up at the hospital within a matter of minutes as he helped me out of the car, my breathing now heavy as the contractions were coming faster and more painful. I could never have anticipated how painful this would be, it was ridiculous. We were greeted by nurses at the reception as they placed me into a wheelchair to take the weight off of my feet, I was then wheeled into a room where I would now wait until I was dilated enough, _great_.

Fats stood next to me as I gripped his hand tightly waiting for Joey to come and take over. I was going to kill him for knocking me up, this was fucking agony.

I was washed with relief as he whipped around the corner and into my room, a huge grin on his face as he dumped the bag, coming round to the other side of the bed. Ab followed him in, standing at the end.

"Hey baby" he smiled, placing a kiss onto my forehead and I clutched his hand within mine, letting go of Fats as I watched him shake it the blood draining back to his hand as I had cut off his circulation.

"Hi" I gasped, another contraction hitting me as I clamped down on his hand, Joey groaning a little at the tight grip I now had on him.

"Thanks for bringing her in Fats, where was she?" I heard Joey ask whilst I was still trying to get over my latest contraction.

"She came into the pub, her waters had already broke, where were you Lauren?" Fats asked me as I suddenly felt guilty for escaping from the house on my own.

"Pub? Babe I told you to stay home, did you go to the café?" Joey asked, I simply nodded in reply.

"I had an argument with Lucy I think it helped my waters break" I blushed guilty, Joey rolling his eyes at me. I could tell in his eyes he was fuming with Lucy for arguing with me, it could have potentially been dangerous, but I was fine that was all that matter.

"Call me when the bub is born, see you guys" Fat placed a kiss to my cheek before disappearing.

I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and I had now moved from the bed to the chair, Joey sitting next to me rubbing my back. I looked seriously unattractive; my hair scraped back and tied up thanks to Abi, who was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hi Lauren, just going to check how dilated you are" the midwife smiled, helping me back up onto the bed.

"Well looks like you have another hour or so, I will be back soon to check again, this baby won't be long" she smiled leaving me on the bed as I was hit with another contraction.

"Another fucking hour" I hissed, my hand still tightly clutched to Joey's.

"Babe please try and relax" he whispered, desperately trying to soothe me but instead it just got me even angrier, my emotions still all over the place.

"Oh sorry, it's hard to relax when you are getting contractions my bad" I hissed sarcastically at him, receiving only an eye role from Joey and a snigger from Abi who was sat in the chair. She had decided against speaking knowing anything she said would most likely receive a sarcastic comment back. "How about we swap and you have a baby come out of you" I muttered, squeezing his hand a little harder this time.

"Point taken" he muttered, kissing my forehead softly, our little spat already forgotten.

"I'm going to get a drink, you guys want one?" Abi chirped up a few minutes later, sensing me and Joey needed some alone time together before the baby was born.

"Just a coffee and a bottle of water for Lo" he replied, smiling as he handed her some money, Abi quickly escaping the room, no doubt ringing Jay to give him and update, but also to ring mum.

"Can't believe it's happening today" he said, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, the other hand tracing patterns on my rather large tummy.

"It's come around so quickly" I whispered, looking down at the baby bump I had grown to love. In honesty I loved being pregnant, it was the best feeling in the world, but not as good as when the baby will finally be here, in our eyes, someone we both have sole care of. A mixture of me and him, a symbol of our love for one and other.

"Our first baby" he smiled, his grin so sweet. I reached out my hand cupping one side of his face gently, my thumb stroking his cheek. I could see in his eyes the excitement, but also the fear, the one that echoed the fear I was feeling. Fear of messing up, just like his dad did and my mum and dad did. I didn't want the childhood I had for my baby, I promised myself if this would ever happen it would be forever, I would put everything into being the best parent, to shield them from the pain I felt growing up.

"Don't be scared babe, we can do this" I whispered to him, his face turning in my hand to kiss my palm.

"I know we can, me and you are for keeps baby" he replied, getting up off the chair that was next to the bed, towering over me, his eyes bursting with love making my heart race as he leant down his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss, one that conveyed every emotion we were feeling in this moment. I didn't think I could love someone as much as I love Joey, he was my life line.

An hour passed ridiculously slowly. The contractions now faster as the midwife checked me once more, proclaiming I was dilated enough to begin pushing, _thank god_.

A team surrounded me, Joey up by my side, clutching my hand, Abi in the corner of the room, clearly uncomfortable with the fact my legs were wide apart and my lower half was naked, instead she kept eye contact with me and much as she could. I had the sudden urge to push, as the midwife told me exactly how to breathe and how to push.

"Go on baby you can do it" Joey whispered into my ear, wiping the sweat that was now forming on my forehead away.

The pain was beyond explainable as I pushed down, the feeling of the baby removing from my body overwhelming.

"Oh last push Lauren" she urged me, I gasped taking in a huge amount of breath and pushed hard, my body sagging as the baby was fully out. The ear piercing cry filling the room.

"You did it baby" Joey said, kissing my lips softly, as my head fell back hitting the pillow with exhaustion.

"Congratulations mummy and daddy you have a beautiful baby boy" she said, handing me our baby wrapped tightly in a blanket. He had a full head of hair, exactly the same colour as mine, his nose mimicked Joey's to the point much like his lips. He finally flickered open his eyes, as they connected with mine for a second, before glancing to Joey.

"Oh my god" I whispered, I couldn't find any words that would justify this moment, holding our gorgeous boy in my arms. I glanced to Joey, his eyes filled with tears as he stared at his little boy. I held him out towards him, placing the baby into his arms. No sight was ever better than this one, my two boys together; the love in Joey's eyes for his son was overwhelming.

"What's his name?" Abi asked, now standing at my bedside, watching Joey holding her nephew.

I looked at Joey as he nodded lightly for me to say.

"His name is Bobby Jacob Blake" I smiled, loving the sound of my sons name already.

"Bobby Blake how cute, can I have a cuddle please?" Abi pleaded with Joey, not that he minded at all as he carefully passed Bobby to Abi.

We watched as my little sister interacted with her nephew, he was finally here and it was the best feeling of all.


	35. Meet Bobby

**Meet Bobby**

We were in our own slice of heaven, our baby boy was finally here, more perfect than we could possible imagine. Abi had called Jay to come visit and of course he fell straight in love with him, much like Abi had. They then retreated home, as I was would be discharged the following day. Joey had called him mum and Alice to come down and meet Bobby; they were just as much family as Abi.

My mum had been rather teary on the phone and had promised me that she would be back within the next week to meet her first grandson, Dad on the other hand was on his way in desperate to see Bobby, and he was nearly as excited as we were.

I was beginning to feel exhausted as I passed Bobby over to Joe, needing some sleep. The midwives were surprised I had slept straight after, instead I held out for a while longer, so deeply in love with my baby boy I didn't want to take my eyes away from him.

"It's okay babe, I've got him we will be right here" Joey whispered, kissing my cheek softly, as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, Bobby fast asleep in his arms, my eyes finally closing. No dream could be better than my reality right now.

"Love you Joe" I murmured, the last thing I could say before sleep set in.

"Love you more baby" he chimed, his free hand softly rubbing up and down my arm, lulling me to sleep.

_Joey's POV_

_I watched as Lauren drifted off to sleep, her tired eyes finally closing. Glancing down to my son who tightly wrapped in a blanket, his little chest rising and falling in sync with Laurens I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed that he was actually here in the flesh. He was more perfect than I could ever imagine, each time his eyes fluttered open they connected with mine just like Laurens did. I didn't think it was ever possible to love someone as much as I love Lauren and no Bobby. When I first saw him my heart practically jumped from my chest much like it did when I met Lo. This was how it was meant to be, it was fate clear and simple. _

_I heard a light tap on the door, glancing over my shoulder I noticed Max stood at the doorway as I waved him in, holding my finger up to my mouth signalling Lauren was asleep. _

_"Hey Max" I whispered, as his eyes engulfed sleeping Bobby who was laid in my arms._

_"Hi Joey, wow look at him" he whispered back, as I placed his grandson in his arms. His interactions with him mimicked Laurens slightly. They had a similar look in their eyes when they looked at Bobby. "She did good Joe" he continued, his eyes flicking to Lauren who was still fast asleep. _

_"She did, I'm so proud of her" I replied, his hand running up and down her arm softly, wanting to keep some contact with her. _

_"She's a fantastic person, you helped with that Joe, I can never thank you enough" he replied, bending down a little kissing Laurens forehead. _

_"She helped me too, were just meant to be" I smiled my words so truthful right now. _

_"Oh looks like someone wants their daddy" Max stated passing me back Bobby who had begun stirring in my arms. _

_"Hi mate" I whispered, kissing his small forehead gently. _

_"Joey" Looking back at the doorway I spotted my mum and sister. Alice slightly jumping with excitement, my mum having tears in her eyes. Once more I put my finger to my mouth, wanting Lauren to have as much sleep as she could. _

_"Oh my god, he is so cute" Alice squealed a little, holding her arms out for me to give her Bobby. Once I let him go, mum hugged me closely, she cried a little with happiness, her eyes glued to her grandson, and then smiling at Max who was watching Lauren sleeping. _

_"She still looks as beautiful, even after a baby" mum commented, his fingers running through Laurens long hair as she stirred a little. Her tired eyes flickering open as spotting mum next to her. _

_"Hey nanny" she said sleepily, mum laughing a little pulling Lauren into a hug. "So proud of you" I heard her whisper, seeing Lauren blush a little. She then turned to face me, mum was right she was still as beautiful as ever, she would be nothing less. _

_End Joey's POV_

Glancing to my left, my eyes met my dad who just stayed quiet for a while.

"I never say it enough baby, but I'm so proud of you" he said, much like Pat had just said to me. Although hearing it from my dad was even more special, I had waited for this moment where he was truly proud of me, I was no longer the failure, I had accomplished.

"I love you dad" I smiled, as he kissed my forehead softly. My eyes leaving his searching for my son, who was on the verge of being kidnapped by Alice. This boy would definitely be a heart breaker like Joey. He already had people wrapped around his finger and he was only a day old.

"Hey mummy, baby needs feeding you want to give it a go?" the midwife entered the room, picking up Bobby from Alice and bringing him to the bedside. I had said I wanted to try breast feeding, I had read many of times that breast milk is the best option for your baby, so I was willing to give it a go.

"That's our cue to go, we will see you once your settled at home" Pat commented, kissing mine and Joey's cheek before leaving with Alice and my dad.

The midwife showed me how to properly breast feed, then placed Bobby in my arms. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious as Joey was sat watching me as well as the midwife. I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks, feeling Joeys out stretch hand, stroke my coloured cheek tenderly.

Luckily for me, Bobby attached instantly, it was easier than I had ever expected. Joey was still sat beside me as the midwife left us alone.

"I've never seen you look as beautiful as you do now" he commented, Bobby's hand tightly gripping Joey's little finger as he continued to feed.

"You would say that, my breast are out" I replied sarcastically, Joey laughed a little, the slight truth behind his comment exposed.

"Well yeah, but I mean all of you babe" he smiled reaching over he kissed my lips softly.

"Charmer" I blushed, noticing Bobby had enough, handing him to Joey to wind as I pulled my gown back up covering myself, not missing the pout Joey now had on his lips

"You'll get your turn when were home" I mocked jokingly, although he smirked clearly aroused by the idea, he had always loved my breasts, must be a male thing.

"Holding you to that" he replied gently winding Bobby.

Fats and Poppy came to the hospital not long after dying to see Bobby, or BB short for Bobby Blake as Fats now called him. Poppy had cooed over him instantly, commenting on how much he looked like Joey, which was true. It was the turn of Whitney and Tyler to visit their godson, and they had the same reaction as everyone else, _I couldn't help it if our child was just the cutest and I wasn't being biased. _


	36. Home

**Home**

I was finally aloud home, desperately craving sleeping in my own bed with my fiancée, our baby in the cot next to us. To me that was my idea of perfection.

I was also excited to see my mum, it had been a while, me and Joey had only visited her a handful of times due to work schedules but nevertheless I was dying to see her, I wanted her to meet Bobby and maybe finally return to the square. It would be nice to have my mum around whilst I learnt how to cope with motherhood.

Joey settled me down on the sofa, placing Bob in my arms. He instantly snuggled towards my chest, his light breathing soothing the slight fear that had arisen within me once I had him home. I guess I was waiting for something to go wrong, it was all to perfect, and for me that wasn't common.

"He already loves his mum" Joey commented dropping down onto the sofa next to me, his arm slinging over my shoulder pulling me towards his chest.

"He loves you too babe, so do I" I replied sweetly, receiving a soft kiss in return. Joey had always wanted to be a dad, he was desperate to prove that he would be a better father than his ever was, even though I knew he would be.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep as Joey's safe embrace always made me sleep. His rock had chest didn't seem that comfortable when in all honesty I was like a bed of pillows, I was so used to sleeping basically on him, it was routine. I felt Bobby being taken carefully from my arms, but not too far, instead he was laid out on Joeys chest, next to my head, my forehead touching his slightly.

"I love you both" he whispered, kissing my forehead then Bobby's. I watched through tired eyes as my son snuggled closer into Joey, a strong father son bond forming already, the warm sensation going straight to my heart.

I woke a little later feeling rather disgruntled as Joey was no longer next to me, instead my head was within a lap of someone else. Glancing up I was met by a warm smile from my mum. I couldn't quite believe she was here, until I looked in her arms, my son curled up in a blanket as she rocked him gently, her other hand brushing through my hair.

"Hi mummy" she whispered, trying not to wake Bobby. It felt weird her calling me mummy when she was my mummy.

"Hi yourself" I replied, a smile blush forming on my cheeks.

"I'm so so proud of you darling, Bobby is gorgeous" she replied, tilting her head she kissed his small head.

"Thanks mum, he looks just like Joey doesn't he" I sat up, next to her, giving her a brief hug without waking Bobby.

"Spitting image, though I see traits of you throughout, the way he sleeps mimics you exactly, he has your eyes too" she said, glancing between both of us.

"How long are you back for?" I asked a little nervously not wanting her to say only a short while, I wanted my mum back for good.

"Well I need to get my belongings from Jane's next week then I'm back, to stay" she smiled, leaning over to me kissing my forehead. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in, her words calming me instantly, I needed her here.

"I'm so glad mum" resting my head on her shoulder. "But you do realise, Kristy is parading her and dads baby around like it's the top fucking prize at a county fair" I hissed a little. Trying not to remember the day the she was born. I was a few months pregnant when Kristy gave birth, I refused to go to the hospital, I wasn't ready to do it all, as far as I was concerned Georgia, what they named her, wasn't my sibling.

"I really don't care, when I've got the top prizes in you, Abi and Oscar and now Bobby, I'm the winner" she replied rather strong taking me by surprise. Before she left she was weak and beaten, now she was back stronger than ever, the mother I wanted her to be.

"Damn Tanyas back" I mocked, nudging her arm as I heard Joey return, clearly wanting to give us some time alone.

"Hi babe" he smiled walking into the room, pecking me on the head, then kissing mums cheek, such a gentlemen.

"Hey you" I grinned back at him, his eyes drifting from me to Bobby, I could see he was desperate to have a cuddle with his son.

"Here you go Joey" mum proclaimed standing up, passing Bob over to Joey, who's face changed as his son stirred in his arms. "Hey Bobby" he murmured kissing his forehead softly. Me and mum sat in silence for a little while, watching as Joey interacted with Bobby, mum nudging me occasionally. "No wonder you got pregnant he was destined to be a dad" she whispered to me, giggling a little making me laugh.

In all honesty mine and Joey's relationship was completely down to fate, I believed everything happens for a reason, and having a baby was meant to happen but I didn't expect it so soon. But now it had happened I couldn't imagine it another way, I loved Bobby so much it was unreal.

"So should I be expecting more grandchildren?" mum chirped up, my head snapping to face her as I flushed embarrassed.

"Mum" I groaned, covering my face. We had only just had our first baby and she already wanted me to set up a factory and start producing more. I and Joey hadn't even discussed more children.

"What? It is a fair question" she smirked, as I rolled my eyes at her. Joey just sat laughing, I wasn't sure if it was awkward laughing or genuine.

"I think Bobby will want some siblings don't you Lo?" Joey finally answered, catching me off guard.

"Well as long as you carry the baby and give birth to it, fine by me" I replied sarcastically receiving a signature Joey eye roll.

"But you do it so much better than me" he snapped back rather witty.

_He's got you there Lauren. _


	37. The Months Fly By

Well wasn't tonights episode a little awkward, I hate Lucy ugghh, and Thursdays is set to be worse, the preview utterly heart breaking! Anyways i'm being positive and continuing to write :) Enjoy xx

**The Months Fly By**

Bobby was growing and changing by the second right before our eyes. The older he got the more he looked like a mini Joey, much to my delight. I knew from the second I saw him he would be a heartbreaker much like his dad. He now had rather thick hair, which Joey had taken to styling it like his, without products of course which meant it didn't stay. But when it did he literally was the spitting image of him.

The months seem to fly by, and it was now 6 months later. Joey was back to work full time seen as it was his company. I on the other hand wasn't going back for a while yet, I just couldn't face leaving my baby with anyone else, not seeing him all day every day. Mum had moved back home, which meant me, Joey and Bobby would have our place. Luckily a house came up for sale on the square which Joey bought almost instantly. Albert Square was now his home just as much as mine, so living here was just perfect. Plus it meant I was close to mum and Abi, but all our friends too.

Fats had really jumped into the Uncle role. He would take Bobby off of my hands whenever he could, which allowed me to do the house work and shopping, something I would forget about when engrossed in our son. Usually whenever Fats did have Bobby he would be returned dressed in a tracksuit, a tiny baseball cap and chain, _typical._

It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the clothes that he bought for him, but I'd rather not have my son look like a mini Eminem, just personal preference.

When Joey returned home from work, was the best time of the day. He was never late, always home by 4pm so we could spend the evening as a family, just the three of us. It also meant we could do some wedding planning, something we had forgotten about with the arrival of Bob.

Joey pretty much let me take the reins on the whole wedding thing, I knew what I wanted, but I would always discuss with him first. I think I was most excited about seeing my baby in a mini tuxedo, he would look beyond cute. Joey on the other hand couldn't wait to see me in a bridal dress, although I had thought he would be more excited about the lingerie I had picked to go underneath, really something to get his teeth stuck into, _rip and tear._

So back to the present day, as I was saying it has been 6 months since the arrival of Bobby and today I was heading bridesmaid shopping with Abi, Whitney, Poppy and Alice. I had chosen the Four of them without even a second thought, when I closed my eyes that's who I saw being my bridesmaids, Abi obviously my maid of honour, she had really been my rock when I got my new job, when I met Joey and when I was pregnant. She was also a fabulous aunt to Bobby, who doted on her already.

I pulled up outside a bridal boutique just outside of town; I had taken Joey's Range Rover as it was the weekend. The girls all hoped out as I walked around to the back seat expecting to see my son there, when I realised Joey had him. It was one of the first times I had gone anywhere without him, I just expected him to be there.

Leading the girls in, they all started fishing through the bridesmaid dresses unaware I had already chosen the ones I wanted, they just needed to be fitted against each of them.

"Uh girls, the dresses are over here" I smirked, pointing to the bags in the fitting rooms. I watched as they all squealed rushing over to the dress bag with their name on it, before closing the curtain to try them on. As I waited for the girls, I decided to give Joey a ring, already missing Bobby and him of course.

"Hi baby" his voice soft and warm, typical Joey.

"Hey you, how's Bobby doing?" I questioned, flicking through the bridal gowns on the rail, I still had to choose mine.

"He's fine babe, just chilling with his dad and Uncle Fats, watching the football" he replied, I could hear the faint sound of the tele on in the background.

"Oh god, how very masculine, oh and do not let Fatboy dress him up as 50 Cent please" I practically pleaded with him, hearing Joey laughed down the phone, then the gurgle of Bobby next to him. Fats seemed to change who he dressed Bobby up as on a weekly basis, this week it was 50 Cent.

"My boy is currently in his West Ham shirt matching me and Fats, chill babe" I could almost feel him smirking.

"Well that's a relief, anyways better go, dress hunting" I giggled, hearing the girls squeal with excitement as they were finally ready.

"Lo babe, you will look gorgeous in any dress you wear, just remember that, Love you" he replied, a blush forming on my cheeks. "Your blushing" he stated, he could read me like a book without even being near me.

"Whatever" I muttered sarcastically "Love you" and with that I put the phone down, turning my attention back to my bridesmaids.

The four girls walked back out, as I gasped my eyes scanning all of them. They were perfect, just how I imagined them to be. I had picked pale blue mid length dresses, each they had a halter neck style defining their shape. They looked beyond gorgeous as I made them twirl. The matching heels finishing the look.

"You all look like 50's movie stars" I commented.

"I feel like one" Abi smiled, looking at herself in the mirror.

"So you all like them?" I quizzed, I wanted them to be comfortable in what they were wearing.

"YES" they almost shouted back harmoniously, each grinning ear to ear.

It was now my turn to find my perfect dress. It was going to be one of the best days of my life, finding the a dress I loved would just be the icing on the cake, marrying Joey is the cherry on top.


	38. Pre HenStag

Only a short update but the full Hen/Stag parties tomorrow :) xxx

**Pre Hen/Stag **

The wedding was approaching ridiculously fast. We were now a month exactly off of the set date, all the invitations were sent out, the dresses were chosen and the suits. The only thing left was the hen and stag nights, something was dreading.

I just wasn't the hen night kind of girl. Fake willies and L plates were definetly not my style, yet Abi had insisted on throwing one for me and wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus I really didn't want to be a spoil sport when the rest of my friends were so excited, that including my mum who was acting like a 20 year old when it came to planning my hen with Abi and now Sharon who had been roped in.

Another thing I hated was the idea of Fatboy and Tyler throwing Joey a stag do. No doubt this would include a stripper, which was repulsive, but an unseemly amount of alcohol and the attraction of other girls to a stag night. But I wasn't about to become possessive fiancée, I knew nothing would happen, I was just being paranoid. I had also dreaded leaving Bobby with grandma Dot. She had upfront refused to come to my hen night, which were perfectly fine, but leaving Bobby with her would mean he would be returned to me no doubt quoting from the bible. I had one family member that did that already I didn't need my son doing it too.

Finally the night was upon us, and now I knew where we were going I could pick an outfit. Sharon had made R&R available for the night just for my hen night, which was fine with me. I had chosen a navy short bodycon dress, that delved dangerously low on the cleavage if that didn't convince Joey to keep his hands to himself around a stripper then I don't know what would.

"No way" he proclaimed standing in our bedroom doorway as I placed my heels on in front of the mirror, my makeup perfected and hair curly.

"What?" I replied, even though I knew his answer.

"You aren't going out like that babe" he smirked, his mouth still slightly on the floor, his eyes traveling up and down my body, just like they did on the first day I met him.

"Unfortunately babe I am" I replied, smirking as I stood up straight, pulling down my dress a little.

"So not fair" he pouted moving from the doorway over to me, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind, his front flush against my back. His erection pushing hard into my lower half, a cheeky moan escaping my lips. "It's illegal for you to look this hot" he whispered into my ear, his lips descending down my neck sucking on the sweet spot he discovered I loved so much, my knees weakening a little at the contact.

"You have 10 minutes make it count" I smirked, turning around to face him, my lips crushing down onto his with force.

"It always counts" he replied a little breathlessly as he picked me up swiftly, dropping me down onto the bed as he crawled like a panther up the bed, his eyes tearing the clothing off of me already before his hands started the work.

He peeled my dress away from my body his eyes ogling my underwear clad frame. Reaching round he unclasped my bra pulling from my chest. Joey had already removed his t-shirt and trousers eagerly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing his boxers down from his hard erection, exposing it. I couldn't help but grasp it within my hand, Joey hissing through his teeth as the satisfaction. Taking hold of my now wet knickers he discarded of them quickly before he entered gently into me. My nails scraped into his shoulder blades as the pleasure intensified, finally feeling him inside of me as he picked up speed, his thrusts faster and harder. Hearing his groan I knew he was near, feeling him unrevealing within me, sent me over the edge as I whimpered a little my peak reaching.

"Joey" I screamed as he collapsed onto me.

"Great use of 10 minutes" he chuckled beside me, his fingers tracing the outline of my body.

"Definitely was, but I need to get changed and so do you, last night of freedom, well even though the wedding is a month away" I mocked, rolling from the bed and pulling my underwear back on, grinning at his reaction to the freedom comment.

"Damn right, then your all mine" he smirked, his boxers pulling back up to cover his impressive manhood.

Luckily I got changed in record speed as the girls were hammering at my door, all giggling loudly and chanting until I went. As I opened the door, I was greeted by everyone, clearing they had all been drinking before.

"Look after my girl" Joey commented, kissing me goodbye as a sash was thrown over my shoulders followed by the dreaded L plates as I was practically frog marched to R&R

_This would be one night I wouldn't forget. _


	39. HenStag Night

**Hen/Stag Night**

As I got dragged down into R&R I was greeted with the usual hen night decorations which made me cringe, though it's the thought that counts. Abi had really put a lot of effort into it which was why it was perfect. The bar was lined up with cocktails and champagne for everyone, the light a little dimmed, my favourite music being played by the DJ, some time with my girls was exactly what I needed. Even Pat and Alice made the effort to come along; _this night was going to be great._

I had promised myself only a few drinks, I wasn't even really interested in it anymore. I didn't drink to cure pain that I didn't feel anymore, I was happier than ever. Instead I could enjoy a few drinks on my Hen night with my friends without using alcohol as an escape.

"LAUREN" Abi called over the music, pulling me onto the dance floor with her.

"I have a surprise for you later" she giggled, the alcohol had clearly gone to her head.

"Oh god, I don't know the sound of that" I replied, rolling my eyes at my younger sister.

"Trust me you will" she practically sang at me, as our favourite song began playing. I couldn't picture a better moment, than me and my sister, my best friend on my hen night together. We had shared the loss of our beloved brother, something that will bond us together stronger. We shared the pain of losing him, relied on each other for support. We were closer than ever, a sister bond no one could ever break.

"I love you Abs" I whispered cuddling her close. Everyone had always said how different me and Abi were, but I have never felt more alike than right now. She had that feisty Branning streak that ran through my veins, hers was just well hidden. I was sensitive yet kept it under wraps; Abi had her sensitivity on the surface.

"I love you to Lo" she replied, hugging me closer, we were joined by another set of arms. Mum joining our hug. Her arms encircling us both.

"My little girls all grown up" she kissed the top of our heads.

"Mum, you're so embarrassing" Abi chimed, trying to pull away.

"Yeah mum, your cutting off my circulation" I giggled, as we broke away from a very public group hug. I wasn't one for public displays of affection unless they include my gorgeous fiancée.

Half an hour or so later, I found myself, being forced to sit on the front row before the small stage. I knew what were coming next, strippers. It wasn't that I was complaining, who wouldn't want to see gorgeous men stripping down to a pair of tiny gold pants but there was only one man I wanted to strip for me, Joey.

"Ladies, let's get this party started" Sharon announced on the mic as the lights were fully dimmed, and the music started. I glanced over my shoulder, all the girls were screaming and laughing, Alice and Pat joining in as well, I felt a little embarrassed I was about to get a strip tease in front of my mother in law and sister in law.

As the men walked onto the stage, I could help but giggle like a school girl! The only person I had seen partially naked recently was Joey, I was suddenly blushing. I got the shock off my life when they turned around, wearing police uniforms, and sunglasses; Tyler, Fatboy, Jay, Dexter and Joey were smirking as they took in each of our reactions.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, it was the last thing I had ever expected. Looking at Abi she winked at me, she had planned it all along, cheeky minx. She clearly just wanted to see Jay in a uniform. Not that I was complaining Joey looked beyond hot in a police uniform. His muscles bulging from the tight dark blue shirt, I was feeling flushed again.

Joey stepped off the stage, pulling me up from the chair as I suddenly felt all eyes on us; he swiftly picked me up by his ridiculously muscled arms, carrying me towards the office. I blushed a deep red hearing woof whistles and cheers from the girls, before the music started playing; clearly the other boys had been practicing a routine to show them.

Joey placed me down on the desk, closing the door behind him, he stalked back over to me.

"Well well well, isn't this a turn of events" I commented, crossing my legs over, slightly exposing the stockings I was wearing.

"I was told you have been a very naughty girl Miss Branning" he whispered is voice laced with desire as his fingers made light work of the zip on my dress just like they had a few hours before.

"Maybe, maybe not" biting hard down on my lip, ensuring a low growl from his throat, he always liked that.

"Defiantly" he stated, his lips crushing down onto mine, his tongue running over my top lip as it stirred my inner goddess, my core desperately needing him within one touch.

My fingers pulled the sunglasses away from his eyes, revealing his dark orbs as his lips once more connected with mine.

"This is defiantly one of my fantasies" I whispered breathlessly as his lips worked down my neck, his fingers removing my underwear as he went. My hands clutched onto his bicep to steady myself, the material of his uniform touching my bare skin. I could feel his hard erection pressing against me through the dark blue trousers. "Got a gun in there" I smirked, my fingers brushing over the tight material.

"Your so sexy when you talk dirty" he chuckled, moving my fingers to the buckle on the trousers urging me to take them off whilst he ravaged my breasts with some much needed attention.

"And you're so sexy in uniform, career change?" I suggested cheekily, dropping his trousers and boxers swiftly as he tipped me back onto the desk, his hands ripping his shirt from his god like chest.

"For you baby, anything" he smirked, finally thrusting into me, his hands wrapping my legs around his waist so he could dip further into me. His lips drifted back to my neck, placing kisses as his thrusts became faster and harder, each one sending a fire through my body which was becoming limp from the sensations I was feeling right now.

"J Joey" I muttered, my head titling back a little as he pressed harder.

"Let go babe" he whispered, his forehead resting on mine as our eyes locked, we would climax together. Linking our fingers, I felt the desperate wave of satisfaction wash through my body as it arched towards him, my breasts pressing against his chest, as he shuddered his orgasm sweeping through him.

"Fuck Joey" I spluttered rather breathlessly as he pulled out of me, handing me my underwear.

"Now that is what I call a celebration" he chuckled pulling on his boxers and uniform trousers.

"Yeah I doubt it would have been better with an actual stripper" I smirked teasingly.

"Minx, no one does it better than me" he replied cockily. Placing back on his shirt, hanging the sunglasses on them.

"You speak the truth officer" I blushed, urging him to zip my dress back up, my guests would be wondering where we were by now.

"Oh my god your mum and sister are out there" I suddenly blurted out. Jesus what would they think of me.

"Chill babe, they knew too, those two and Abi were the only ones who knew" he chuckled, pulling me into his side. "Come on baby, time to enjoy our parties" placing a kiss onto my head, he lead me out. Although I couldn't help thinking I now look dishevelled and untidy, clearly everyone knew I was getting my own kind of strip tease.

As we walked back in, the party was in full flow. The boys half dressed dancing with the girls, my mum and Sharon beyond drunk by now as they were attempting to sing on the karaoke machine. I also spotted Lola snogging my cousin Dexter, she clearly liked the uniform thing too. Abi spotted us, smirking she ran over, with Jay in tow.

"I'm so good at surprises" she giggled, high fiving Joey who was stood behind me.

"Your actually the best sister" I replied, giving her a small hug again. "You wait Abs till its your hen night, I'm getting you back" I commented, Jay nudging her a little as Abi blushed. I knew it would only be a matter of time before it was Abi and Jay getting married, it was destiny.

"Dance with me hot stuff" I turned to face Joey, dragging him onto the dance floor. His arms instinctively wrapping around my waist, my back flush to his front. It felt like the first time we danced together in the club, when I knew this was more than a working relationship before our trip to Manchester confirmed it. The only difference was now we were dancing on our hen and stag night, our wedding day soon approaching.


	40. Who knew this day would come?

Only a short one, leading to the wedding! So annoying FF emails aren't working, but anyways enjoy i'll be back tomorrow xxxx

**Who knew this day would come?**

_OH SHIT_

Was my first thought when I woke up this morning. Complete and utter panic wracking through my body as I lay in my old room in number 5. It is my wedding day. The day I am marrying Joey, the love of my life, the father of my son and soulmate, yet I was completely petrified at the idea now the day had dawned.

I hadn't had great role models for marriage. My mum and dad had married, divorced, got back together then spilt again, like most of the marriages in my family they ended in disaster. The most recent one, Sharon and uncle Jack which was nearly as tragic as my parents. It wasn't that I was opposed to the idea, just afraid mine would end the same. The only difference this time was that mine and Joey's love would conquer all; we were destined to be together no matter what.

Still it didn't ease the wedding jitters I was now feeling. Getting up from bed, I headed to the shower needing some alone time before my mum dragged me downstairs for hair and beauty.

As I washed my mind drifted to the love affair that me and Joey had embarked on, to lead us to this moment. That chance interview at his company, the moment our eyes locked, our first words to each other. Our first date was perfection, the trip to Manchester even better and now we had a son together, life was complete. Sure we faced obstacles in the form of a crazy ex, a sudden pregnancy and just general living.

But we had made it this far, still together, about to take the next step and I couldn't help but smile, my future mapped out for me.

Heading downstairs half an hour later, I found my mum and bridesmaids all sat in the living room doing make up_, joy._

"Here she is" Mum chimed, sweeping me into a hug before handing me a glass of champagne.

"It's wedding day" Abi chirped up, why she felt she had to remind me was beyond me. Of course I knew it was, the butterflies in my stomach said it all.

"Its going to be a good day" I replied, smiling as mum forced me to sit down desperate to start on my hair. "Do not make me look like a Barbie mother" I hissed a little, taking a much needed sip of my champagne.

"I won't sweetie, have faith" she replied, her fingers lacing through my hair softly.

"Joey has Bobby doesn't he?" Alice asked, finishing her make up next to Abi.

"Yeah, it makes sense for him to be with Joey, I can't wait to see him in a suit" I commented.

"Who Joey or Bobby?" she giggled, pulling her dress from the dress bag.

"Both" I smirked. I was dying to see Joey in a suit, he always looked divine. But the image of my baby Bobby in a tiny suit, who was now more and more like Joey he would just look perfect.

"We're just going to get changed" Whitney announced, guiding the bridesmaids out of the lounge leaving me and mum to chat.

"I'm so proud of you baby, getting married to a wonderful man" she whispered, now turning her attention to my make up as she hovered in front of me.

"Thanks mum" I smiled, gently squeezing her hand. Although we had our ups and down, she was still my mum and the reason I am this person today.

"Your dad will be over soon, you better get your dress on" clearly her teary throat.

"I know, I'm just so scared" I whispered opening my eyes now she had finished my makeup.

"Don't be scared sweetie, Joey loves you more than anything, and today will be wonderful" she smiled assuring me.

"I'm holding you to that" I giggled, standing up and hugging her close.

"Now dress" she urged me, passing me the large bag containing my wedding dress, pulling me upstairs with her.

Putting on my wedding dress was one of the best feelings ever. Today I felt like a princess.

The dress I had chosen was my idea of perfection, as it clung to my figure. The one shoulder design with the slight diamante design across the bust gave the dress a certain touch to it. As it clung to me it ended with a long train that carried on a few metres behind me. I had finished the look with a long veil that mum had pinned into the curls she had styled my long hair with.

"Oh Lauren you look beautiful sweetie" she gushed, her hand to her mouth. I heard voices outside the door as the girls came in dressed in their bridesmaid outfits. They each looked gorgeous in their pale blue dresses and hair and makeup perfected.

"Girls I have a little gift for you all" I announced reaching into my bag and handing them each a Tiffany box.

"Lauren" they all gasped in sync as I rolled my eyes. I had got them each a pair of earrings, just a small gesture of thank you for being so great and supportive, throughout my life and leading up to now. I had got Abi something different though, choosing her a silver ring engraved sister, matching the one that sat on my right hand. Abi was the best sister I could have asked for, this was just something small I could give back to her.

"Lauren you dads here" Mum called up the stairs as the girls and myself made our way down. I blushed at the look of pride washed across my dad's face as he greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh babe, you look beautiful" he whispered holding me close.

"Thanks daddy" I whispered back.

"Let's get you to the church aye" he smiled, extending his arm out to me. Taking one deep breath I allowed him to lead me from the house. The church the next stop.


	41. Wedding

**Wedding**

Sitting in the wedding car on the way to the church was when I felt most nervous. Dad was clutching my hand tightly as he gazed out the window.

"What are you thinking about dad?" I asked cautiously, watching as he turned to face me.

"Just how grown up you are babe, I'm so proud beyond words" he smiled, kissing my cheek softly.

"Thanks for everything dad, I know we've had our ups and downs but your still my dad I wouldn't want you any other way" I whispered, feeling a little teary. Me and dad weren't one for emotional chats, this was probably our second one ever.

"Love you honey" he replied, squeezing my hand again.

"Love you too".

The car soon halted outside the church, I could see the final guests taking their seats, my stomach was doing flips. Glancing from the window, my bridesmaids were all lined up outside ready to go in.

"Babe you ready?" dad asked, opening the door for me.

"Yeah, more than ever" I smiled, taking his hand as he led me out of the car, straightening up my dress; I walked up to where the girls were all standing.

Alice rushed over to me, taking my hands within hers. "I'm so glad you're going to be my sister, I just wanted to say me and mum love you" she smiled, hugging me closely before releasing me.

"Al, we were sisters from the moment we met, and I love you too" I giggled, letting her go and stand back with the others as the church doors opened. This was that moment, which every little girl dreamt of, her wedding day. The day she married the prince and she felt like the most precious princess in the world, where all her dreams come true. Except mine already were true, this was just the cherry on top.

"Show time babe" dad whispered, linking his arm through mine as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, all standing the other side to Joey. I could just see the back of his head, sending my heart into frantic flutters as the music changed, signalling for me to start walking.

I could feel all eyes on me as dad guided me down the aisle, spotting familiar faces from the square all smiling at me. Alfie and Kat, who had recently got back together watching me closely, both my nans wiping their teary eyes, some friends from work stood together, everyone I knew and loved were here to witness this moment.

As my eyes drifted around the church they finally connected with the one pair I would spend the rest of my life looking into. Locking with mine I could see all the emotions he was feeling, no doubt he could see into mine with such depth. Our contact was broken as he looked down, my eyes following where he was looking, spotting our son Bobby who was just about standing on his own two feet. Dressed in a tiny tuxedo he looked gorgeous, his hair styled just like Joey's he literally was a spitting image of him. I glanced up at Joey as breath taking smile swept across his face. I was right, my boys looked gorgeous, Joey more handsome than ever and our son, the cutest kid I've ever seen and I wasn't biased.

Finally reaching Joey, he held out his hand for me to take, swinging Bobby up into his arms now resting him on his hip.

"You look stunning baby" he whispered kissing my cheek.

"Hi baby" I smiled a Bobby as he reached out, touching my cheek softly, he then squirmed a little reaching out for Fatboy to take him, _his favourite Uncle by far._

"God I love you in a tux" I whispered, smirking a little as his orbs darkened a little.

"Let's get married baby" he smiled, entwining our fingers as we faced the minister.

We had chosen to have our own vows, nothing to soppy but something that meant everything to us.

_" Lauren , with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."_

_"Joey, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." _

_"By the grace of god, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"_

His hands reached up cupping my face gently, almost caressing it, before he placed his lips down onto mine, brushing gently against them but so much passion within that kiss. I could faintly hear the claps and cheers from our family and friends, though I was too lost within the kiss to really look and see.

"Mrs Blake" he smirked, pulling away, entwining our hands together.

"Mr Blake, you are officially under the thumb" I replied cheekily. I glanced over to Fatboy who had Bobby in his arms; he was clapping his small hands together.

Joey left my side for a second retrieving Bobby and bringing him over to me as we walked back down the aisle as a family. Soon enough we found ourselves having pictures taken with everyone, Joey sneaking me cheeky glances as and when, the looks that always send my heart racing.

I wanted to tear him from his suit then and there but we still had the reception to get through before any of that could possibly happen. I couldn't help but wonder who would be having the slutty wedding sex that always occurs at a wedding. _Dirty minded._


	42. Reception

**Reception**

The day flowed into the evening as we held our reception at a function hall near Joey's work. Luckily he had a few contacts and managed to get this fully booked gorgeous venue for the day we wanted. Alfie had been a little disheartened that we weren't having it at The Vic, but we instead asked him if we could have the christening after party there instead which was due to happen in a months' time, he felt better after that.

Joey hadn't left my side since leaving the church, only occasionally to check up on Bobby who had now latched onto his Aunty Abi and Alice, who doted on the kid.

After having a seated dinner, nothing to fancy but to our taste it was time for the speeches, something which I always cringed at. Me and public speaking weren't friends, and it was even worse when someone else spoke about you. I watched as Fatboy stood up to make his best man's speech, no doubt he would make an embarrassing comment about me in there somewhere. Luckily he was rather reserved only cracking a few jokes here and there; he also got rather emotional when talking about me. We had an understanding and he had saved me when I hit my lowest. Soon enough his speech was over and it was Joey's turn.

"Okay, not sure how I can follow that speech, thank you Fats-" he paused, the room chuckling as Fatboy took a bow.

"Thank you everyone for coming and witnessing me signing my life away" he laughed again as I pinched his arm, the room laughing again, _bloody_ cheek.

"I'm kidding, Lauren when you walked through those doors that day I knew from the first second you were it, you were the one, they say love at first sight doesn't exist, but in our case it did. You're funny and sarcastic, warm hearted and generous, you're an exceptional mother and I cannot wait for the rest of our lives together, it's me, you and our baby against the world and I love you more than anything" he smiled, bending down he kissed my lips, I could feel the wetness from my tears on them as I wiped my eyes quickly knowing I was next to speak. No doubt it would be rubbish compared to Joey's; he was used to public speaking.

"You all know I'm useless at speaking a loud, so I'll keep it short so you don't all fall asleep. Thank you for all being here to celebrate with me, Joey and Bobby. All of our closest friends and family, it couldn't be more perfect than that. Joey, thank you for giving me this exceptional life I now have. Without you I would be a shadow of this person I am, and I love you forever, that's a promise I can keep" I whispered, Joey engulfing me in a hug, his lips on my face brushing softly against my cheek.

"Right enough of the heavy, let's all enjoy the party" I announced, the music beginning to play in the background. _Everyone knows the residents of Albert Square love a party._

* * *

Joey led me onto the dance floor, my dress train following behind us. His arms wound around my waist pulling me flush against his chest, his fingers touching the bare skin on my lower back thanks to the low cut on my dress. Winding my arms loosely around his neck, our foreheads rested together as we swayed slowly side to side, eyes locked together. Our song 'Kissing You' covered by Beyonce placed as we danced together, the words of the song tugging on the strings of my heart.

_"You're my best friend, you're my husband, you are my doctor, counsellor, provider, professor, my everything.. And I love you, I love you, I love you" _

_"When we make love I can feel all your spirits, deep inside of me, Baby you're so pure, I'm Kissing you forever, and ever, and ever"_

It was an easy song choice for us, every word was meant it was the story of our love.

We found the dancefloor was soon crowded after our first dance as the party went into full swing, the drinks were flowing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Even mum and dad were getting along for once as they played with Bobby. Of course Kirsty wasn't invited, I said strictly no, it was my big day and I wanted my mum to be comfortable and enjoy her daughter's wedding.

* * *

As I was stood at the bar waiting for a drink, Joey came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind pressing a hot kiss to the base of my neck. "You look so hot baby" he whispered, his lips to my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"So do you" I choked back, suddenly feeling flush as he kissed my neck.

"Come with me" he whispered, turning me to face him, he led me from the room whilst no one was looking, all too drunk to even notice. We stooped outside the main room as I crushed my lips down hard onto his, taking him a little off guard. My tongue dipping into his mouth sent him into full action as I was once more flush against his chest, his fingers knotted in my hair. I spun him round a little pushing me backwards into the female toilets, looking the outer door behind me. Luckily the cubicles were all free as I pushed him hard against one of the door, my fingers clawing at the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to free him from it. I squeaked a little as he picked me up his hands around under my thighs, dropping me onto the basins.

We were now kissing each other a little absent mindlessly, hot kisses pressed on shoulders and chests, across my face and down my chest as he quickly stripped me from my dress, revealing my pure white underwear. The tight bodice clinging to me, lace knickers attached with suspenders.

"Fuck" he hissed, his eyes trailing down my frame, the bulge in his boxers more evident than ever before.

"Like what you see baby" I whispered seductively as he picked me up, discarding the lace knickers, but leaving the rest on, before I knew it, I was propped up against the cubicle door, Joey's length sheathed within me, the contact more frantic than ever before as he pounded into me, my head tipping back as his lips assaulted my neck, groaning with each kiss he placed.

It only took a few minutes before I was unrevealing, calling his name as my fingers crapped through his hair, a growl mewling from his lips as he come seconds after me.

Who knew it would be us having the slutty wedding sex.. _at our own wedding._

Joey redressed us both, it being as sensual as the actual love making itself, the feeling of his fingers tracing over my bare flesh before it was covered with my white wedding dress again almost made me orgasm once more.

Leading me out the loo's I felt rather naughty, the fact we just had passionate sex in a toilet at our own wedding, our guests obvious to it the fact gave me a great sense of satisfaction.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Alice asked appearing in front of us.

"Just for a walk" Joey commented, noticing the blush that was creeping onto my face.

"Oh okay, guess what?" she proclaimed, Abi coming to join us.

"We heard someone having slutty wedding sex in the toilets" they both giggled. Joey nudging my arm.

"We think it was Dexter and Lola, they disappeared for a bit" Alice interjected, _PHEW._

"It was bound to happen, it's a wedding" I commented, Joey sniggering into my hair. "You two just were hoping it would happen to you" I watched as they both blushed, Joey groaning as he didn't want to picture his little sister having the type of slutty wedding sex we had with her boyfriend Harvey.

"Lauren" Whitney suddenly appeared.

"What's wrong Whit?" she looked a little worried.

"There's someone waiting for you at the bar" she pointed across through the guests when I spotted her.

**Ugh Lucy Beale.**


	43. Differences Aside

**Only a short update, busy with Uni work today but trying to update as and when, will hopefully update Listen later :) **

* * *

**Differences Aside**

Rolling my eyes, Joey urged me to go over and speak to her. I didn't understand why she would randomly turn up at my wedding reception. We hadn't spoken in so long now, she wasn't a friend anymore, I barely knew anything about her anymore and vice versa.

"What are you doing here Luce?" my arms crossed firmly over my chest.

"I'm not sure" she muttered, her eyes meeting mine. "I guess I couldn't get it out my mind that I wasn't a part of your day, after how long we were friends for." She sighed.

"But that was your own doing Lucy, the way you acted when I first was with Joey and all the times after that, you pushed me away" I replied, still a little confused.

"I don't know why I did it, and I'm sorry for what I said about you in The Vic, maybe it was jealously" she replied, taking a sip of her drink, _taking full advantage of the free bar I saw._

"You should have talked to me about it, instead of acting like a crazy bitch" I muttered, a small smirk creeping onto her lips. We never really hold back when we spoke to each other.

"I guess I saw you moving ahead with your life, new job, Joey and now Bobby, I don't have that" she sighed rubbing her head, this was clearly bothering her.

"Only because my life was changing doesn't mean you couldn't be a part of it, the others are, but instead you let your jealously take control of it, our friendship gone" I stated a little harshly.

"Look I don't want to do this here, but come over when me and Joey get back from honeymoon and we can sit and talk if you like?" I asked, I was going to be the mature one about this.

"That will be nice, enjoy your night Lauren" she smiled, jumping down from the bar stool, she walked past the rest of the group and out the door. Tonight wasn't about drama it was about celebrating our wedding with our friends and family.

* * *

Standing at the bar with Fats I watched as Joey was stood talking to my mum with Bobby in his arms. He was amazing dad, better than I could ever imagine, he doted on his son and my god they looked more alike today than ever before.

"What you thinking baby girl?" Fats asked, nudging me from my daydream.

"How lucky I am" I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know, you're lucky having a best friend like me" he chuckled, causing me to laugh along with him.

"Such a big head, but it's true, our a great friend, Uncle and soon to be Godfather" I smiled, seeing him blush a little something that never really happened often.

"He's a great kid Lauren, you both did well" he replied, his arm resting over my shoulder as we watched Bobby again, giggling in his dads arms.

"I know he is, now you know me and Joey are going on a week honeymoon and we don't want to be away from Bobby any longer, Mum is having him for a few nights, did you want to look after him the rest?" I asked, I trusted Fats with him just as much as my mum.

"I would love to Lo, cheers" he smiled kissing the top of my head as Joey came over with Bobby, passing him to Fatboy who he was reaching out too.

* * *

"What were you two talking about?" Joey asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Fats is going to have Bobby for a few nights whilst were away" I smiled, Joey nodding along to what I was saying, he felt the same about Fatboy, we trusted him more than anyone.

"I also have a little surprise for you when we go away" I continued, receiving a rather suspicious look from Joey. "Trust me it's worth waiting for" I smiled, reaching up on my toes to kiss his lips.

"I am very intrigued" he smirked, his fingers running through my hair softly.

* * *

"Today has been perfect" I whispered, our eyes locked together as we swayed a little to the music.

"More than perfect baby, can't believe your actually my wife now" he smiled, resting his forehead onto mine.

"Now your officially my husband does that mean I can boss you around more than I already do?" I asked smirking a little as he rolled his eyes. _So under the thumb._

"Of course you can Mrs Blake" he chuckled kissing my lips softly.


	44. Honeymoon O'Clock

**Honeymoon O'Clock **

After a rather emotional goodbye to Bobby as I left him with mum, me and Joey headed to the airport for our honeymoon. We had chosen to go to Cyprus for the week, somewhere we both loved to go when we were kids. Although I would miss Bobby beyond words I was excited for some alone time with Joey, just me and him in the gorgeous sunshine.

"I miss him" I whined as we neared the end of the flight, the pilot announcing landing.

"Me too babe, but he will be fine" Joey chuckled beside me.

"I know your right" I sighed, holding onto his hand tightly as we began landing. Joey laughing as I squeezed his hand too tight. Never liked the landing and taking off part of flying.

Thankfully it was over soon and we had managed to grab our bags from the belt, bundling into a cab with our suitcases, desperate to get to the hotel. We had chosen a beautiful beach resort in a town outside of Larnaca. The Columbia beach resort was gorgeous, better than I could have imagined. Surrounded by palm trees and the crisp blue sea it would certainly be the best week away.

Finally being shown to our room, Joey dropped the bags at the end of the bed. Scooping me up into his arms he dropped me down onto the bed, crawling up my body, dropping kisses on the bare skin as he went, until he reached my lips.

"Got you all to myself Mrs" he smirked, his lips brushing over mine teasingly.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked innocently, rolling my hips against his hearing that deep growl at the base of his throat.

He pressed his warm lips hard onto mine, his hands skimming up my thighs until they reached the hem of my top, yanking it over my head. His lips removed from mine, spreading hot kisses down my chest across the swell of my breast. His hands reaching round unclasping my bra, his lips now attending to my bare breasts.

Unknotting my fingers from his hair, my fingers fumbled with the button on his shorts, using my heels to push them down his waist, along with his boxers. A matter of minutes and we were both naked, Joey thrusting traitorously slow each one dipping further into me, my orgasm approaching at an alarming rate.

"J Joey" I choked, my head tipping back a little as that satisfying feeling washed through my body, his head dropping to the crook of my neck groaning a little as I felt his warmth spill within me. We lay a few seconds in peace, his body a little over mine.

"I love you babe" he whispered, his lips up against my ear, his warm breath tickling a little.

"I love you more" I whispered back, enjoying this moment with my husband. I still had yet to surprise him, unsure of how he would react to it.

"So when do I get this surprise?" he asked curiously, resting up on his elbow to look at me.

"Tonight" I smiled not giving anything away.

"I cannot wait" he replied, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"You don't know what it is yet" I chuckled at his eagerness.

"I'll love whatever it is baby" he muttered pressing his lips to mine, before laying his head down onto my chest, my fingers running through his hair softly.

* * *

Later that day we made our way down to the pool. There were 3 pools at the resort so each one of nice and quiet. Picking our sun loungers we laid our towels out stripping from the cover ups I rested down on the sun bed, sneaking a quick glance to Joey who was eyeing me up in my red bikini.

"Public Joe" I muttered, placing my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Shouldn't wear things that make me want you even more than I already do" he whispered.

"Not my fault you barely have self control" I giggled, hearing him groan a little.

"Tease" he hissed, before jumping into the swimming pool, throwing water at my sun bed. After jumping in after him we spent the rest of the afternoon in and out of the pool, Joey splashing water at me like we were children, apparently he did this to Alice when they went away, now he was doing the same to me, his excuse being he was a boy as if it justified it.

* * *

Soon we had gone back to the room and showered, heading back down for dinner together. The hotel supplied a huge buffet full of the best food all presented perfectly with waiters at our beck and call.

Joey pulled out my chair for me, we had chosen a table overlooking the view of the beach, as the warm summer air provided a perfect temperature. The food was better than I imagined as we embraced in conversation about Lucy and how I would handle the situation, we also discussed work, which is a topic I was trying to avoid.

"Okay surprise time" I whispered a little nervous, pulling out a small present bag from my larger hand bag, Joey looked at me confused as I passed it to him.

"Babe you didn't need to get me a present" he muttered, as he began to open the bag. His eyes looked down into it before back at me, his eyes alight, burning into mine before his fingers pulled out the contents in the bag.

As he looked at the present his fingers brushed over the writing on the front, I could feel myself tearing up again as his eyes became a little watery.

"I love my daddy" he whispered reading the writing on the front of the white baby grow.

"Your pregnant?" he asked, his hands clutching onto the baby grow tightly.

"Surprise" I choked my emotions getting to me as I had finally told him what I had known for a month now.

"Oh my god" he whispered, pushing himself out of the chair, picking me up out and mine crushing his lips down onto mine. "Were having another baby" his voice back to a normal level, his hand dropping from their place on my cheek to my tummy, brushing over the non existent bump.

"Good surprise?" I asked hesitantly, I had been a little scared when I first took the test, but now it was only another miracle like Bobby.

"The best baby" he smiled, kissing me again.


	45. Celebrate

**Celebrate**

Joey carried me to the room, having forcing me to eat quickly, apparently he wanted our own private celebration, not that I minded. It had taken everything for me to keep that fact we were having a baby a secret from him, I wanted it to be the most perfect surprise and it worked. He didn't expect it at all; the look on his face when he saw the baby grow was priceless.

Dropping me down lightly on the bed, he dimmed the bedroom lights, as he stalked back over to me, purely lust in his eyes. Pressing his lips down lightly onto mine, I felt his hands move up my thighs, slowly creeping under my top, skimming over my stomach which showed no sign of a baby yet, but Joey couldn't wait until I had a baby bump, he loved it when I was pregnant with Bobby, this time would be no different.

Peeling my top from me and dropping it to the floor, placing kisses across my stomach as I squirmed a little, giggling as his kisses crept up over my breasts which had begun changing a little, until he reached my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth earning a moan from me, he knew what he was doing. Joey was taking charge, just how I liked it.

His hands expertly unbuttoned my shorts, pulling them down my legs followed by my lace knickers. Within seconds I was completely naked squirming under his blazing eyes as he licked his lips, before undressing himself in record speed. Hovering above me, his hands brushed up and down my naked centre, his fingers teasing my core a little, knowing it was driving me crazy.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I heard a low growl at the base of his throat as his erection slid against my folds, before he pushed into me, delving deeper within me as my head tipped back, the sensations rushing through my body as he ravished my neck. It didn't take either of us long until I was unrevealing beneath him, each thrust a little more frantic, each kiss hotter. As my hands clawed at his back I felt him pour within me, sending me over the edge my orgasm wracking through my body as my back arched up from the mattress before sinking back within it.

Lying next to Joey in bed, his fingers tracing patterns on my tummy, he had a huge grin plastered across his face as he flickered between me and my tummy.

"I bet we have a girl" he stated, resting up on his elbow.

"You said that last time" I giggled, he was so sure Bobby was a girl, he was surprised when we ended up with a boy.

"I know I know, but I think we will have a girl, and she will be just like you" he smirked, blushing a little.

"Just like Bobby is like you" I replied, my thoughts drifting to our little boy back in England.

"Missing Bobby babe?" he asked, seeing I had gone quiet.

"Yeah, he's our baby, bet he's not missing us though, probably having the time of his life with Fats" I commented, wondering who Fats had dressed him up as now, his latest dress up was of Will Smith back in the Fresh Prince days, although our little more did look so cute.

"Shall we call them?" Joey asked reaching for his phone, bringing up Facetime on his phone.

"That would be nice" I smiled, sitting up against the pillows, Joey's arm around my shoulder, pressing call on Fats number. Luckily it wasn't too late, Bobby no doubt was still awake.

"Yo Joey, ma man" Fats appeared on the screen, Bobby sat on his laptop staring at the screen, probably wondering how he could see his daddy.

"Dada" Bobby called, reaching out towards the screen.

"Hey little man" Joey cooed, as he moved the screen so Bobby could see me.

"Mama, mama" Bobby giggled, pulling on the strings in my heart.

"Bobby my little babe, mummy misses you" I replied, seeing him smiling on the screen only made me happier that we were giving him a little brother or sister.

"How is the honeymoon guys?" Fats asked, pulling Bobby back onto his lap.

"Its so lovely here Fats, hot weather, hot wife what more could I ask for" Joey chuckled, as I slapped his chest lightly.

"Fats why is my son dressed as Shaggy?" I laughed, spotting the outfit Bobby was in, god Fats has no limits.

"He loves it Lo, uncle Fats and BB time" he commented, high fiving Bobbys little hand.

"Right we better go, mummy and daddy love you Bobs" I called, watching as he blew kisses at the screen before we hung up. Joey placed the phone on the side, cuddling back down in the sheets with me. His arms snaking around my waist, his hands resting on my tummy again.

"We've got a girl in here Lo, I can feel it" he smirked, kissing my lips tenderly.


	46. Make a Wish

_Sorry its been a while guys, I've been super duper busy! Anyways this chapter is the second to last one in this story, the next chapter being the last! Enjoy guys I'll be back soon with the final chapter xxx_

* * *

**Make a Wish**

Unfortunately for us the honeymoon was over far too quickly, although by the end of the week we were desperate to see our little boy. We also wanted to share the news with our family about the new baby, which Joey once again was certain it was a little girl. So after arriving home and having Bobby clinging to us 24/7 clearly having missed his mummy and daddy which was beyond cute we soon settled into our normal routine, well expect for the fact we were hiding the pregnancy till after my 12 week scan, which was now a week off.

Joey was on a constant high since finding out about baby number 2, he was walking around with a permanent smile on his face, I was unsure whether he was generally pleased about a second baby or for the fact that he had once again knocked me up unexpectedly, typical bloke.

Also Joey being Joey had reduced my working days now down to 3 days a week, his overprotectiveness kicking into full swing. Being one of my days off I found myself snuggled up on the sofa with Bobby, his head resting on my tummy, completely unaware that his little sibling was growing beneath my t-shirt. I found myself stroking my fingers through his now think curly hair, much like Joey's had been, his mum showing me pictures of baby Joey. I hadn't realised how much Bobby had grown over the past months, he was really coming into his own. His personality hilarious and witty matching both mine and Joey's, yet he had the same glistening eyes as Joey, he would for sure be a charmer.

"Peppa Pig mummy" he protested as Noddy finished, Bobby was also a demanding little wotsit when he wanted to be. I put that down to spending too much time with uncle Fats and Fatboy giving in to Bobbys every demand.

"Sure thing baby" I smiled, moving off the couch to get the remote before settling back down with Bobby, switching the channel over to Peppa Pig.

"Cuddles mummy" he murmured, Bobby becoming a little sleepier as I shifted my arms pulling him closer towards me.

"I love you baby" kissing his forehead softly, feeling his nuzzle into the crook of my neck, quiet snores beckoning from his body. Moments like these I cherished with my son. Just me and him, before the new baby would arrive, no doubt the time would fly and he would find himself with a sibling.

Hearing the front door close quietly, Joey popped his head around the door, smiling as he spotted Bobby asleep in my arms, one of his small hands resting on my tiny bump, the baby beginning to make an appearance.

"Good day babe?" I whispered trying to not wake Bobby as Joey sat down on the end of the couch, placing my feet across his lap.

"Tiring to be honest, but it went well, how was yours?" he asked, brushing his hand through his sons hair lovingly.

"Good, we watched loads of TV and chilled" I smiled kissing Bobbys forehead.

"I'll take him up to bed for a while babe" his arms hooking underneath Bobby gently lifting him from me.

Joey appeared a few minutes later, shrugging off his suit jacket, dropping down onto the couch next to me, cupping my face within his hands, a sweet kiss placed onto my lips. "Hi" he smiled, rubbing his nose softly against mine. "Hi" I smirked, Joey being so tender always pulled on my heart strings.

"How's my other baby?" he asked, his hand skimming over the bump.

"Good, I can't wait till he or she is bigger and they kick it's the best part" I smiled, I knew I shouldn't wish away time but it was my favourite part of being pregnant when I could feel my child kicking, responding to touch and voices.

"She babe, it's a she" he smirked confidently.

"Oh yeah, tonight there is meant to be a meteor shower, can we go outside and watch?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I was a total geek, but the sky and stars had always captured me.

"Of course, I will just have to wrap you up warm" he smiled, kissing me again.

* * *

Later that evening, I found myself wrapped up ridiculously warm in my coat, Joey being protective again. He had also wrapped Bobby up his little head popping out of his coat as we stood in the square garden's waiting for the shower. Luckily I wasn't the only one hoping to see it, most of the square had come out, all in their coats and boats waiting to see the natural beauty in the sky.

Joey was stood behind me his arms wrapped around my waist, Bobby next to us held by Fatboy, who's other hand was linked with Poppy.

"It's starting" I whispered to Joey who's lips were at my ear, our eyes glued to the sky above, Bobby completely fascinated by it all.

"Joey look a shooting star" I gasped pointing to the gorgeous ray of light beaming across the sky before us, the rest of the residents gawping at the night sky.

"Make a wish baby" he whispered, kissing my cold cheek softly, his chin resting on my shoulder, his hands resting on the hidden baby bump.

"I don't need to wish, when I have everything I've ever wanted" I whispered back, my cheeks reddening a little at my cheesiness.

"That star, that's our baby" he replied, his hold around me tightening, his hand rubbing my tummy.


End file.
